


Seattle

by Deansy, HumsHappily, phipiohsum475



Series: American English [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Kingsman Spoilers, M/M, Orgasm Control, Panic Attacks, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansy/pseuds/Deansy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dinner was spectacular. They feigned their gardener ruse for complementary champagne with dessert, and Dean got the waiter to take a picture of the two of them with the city lights as a background. Dean looked at the picture, then shook his head, “This is-” He shoved the phone towards Eggsy, “We look so normal. I mean, we don’t look like one of us can kill a man with an umbrella, or that one of us has dug up so many corpses I’ve lost count. It’s-” Dean was at loss, and so he just shrugged and finished his champagne.</i><br/>“So, karaoke?”<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Windows

**Author's Note:**

> **A Supernatural/Kingsman Crossover. You don't need to be familiar with both to enjoy (though we highly recommend both!).**

In the texts leading up to Eggsy boarding his flight, Dean made it clear that he’d find Eggsy; and that they didn't need to meet a restaurant or the airport first. And when he’d arrived at the Four Seasons at six in the morning, he was dismayed to find out that while Mr. Unwin had a room reserved, there were no additional addendums made for a guest. Undeterred, Dean went for breakfast, and returned at ten. As he expected, a new staff member was at the desk and with a flash of charming smile and a fake law enforcement badge, he lied his way into Eggsy’s room. The room was huge, rich, and clearly expensive, and Dean worried slightly about what Eggsy would be expecting from him, even though Eggsy’s flight wasn’t due to arrive for a few hours.

Dean took his time, first cleaning up in the luxurious rain shower. He folded his clothes and set out his clean bill of health, set condoms on the bedside table just in case, and found himself, dreaming of Eggsy while opening himself up, first with one finger, then two, on a cushy loveseat beside the window facing the city.

He looked at the clock, Eggsy’s flight had landed an hour ago; he was due at any minute. Dean stood in front of the large balcony windows, watching the city beneath him, the rare sunshine reflecting off the glass of other buildings, and waited for Eggsy to walk in the door. He was already hard, waiting eagerly for Eggsy to arrive, and his ears were on alert for any noise coming from the hallway.

-o-

Eggsy checked in quickly, grabbing his key from the front desk and making his way up. He'd have a moment or two before Dean showed to get settled, and despite knowing that, his cock was already half mast and he was aching to touch. He opened the door, pushing it open and stopping with a sudden intake of breath, the door shutting quietly behind him as he dropped his bag.

Eggsy licked his lips at the sight of Dean, framed in the window by the big city. He stepped forward with a smile, tracing a gentle path over his spine. "Don't talk, tiger," he murmured. "Just feel."

Goosebumps broke out over Dean’s entire body when the door opened, and multiplied as he heard Eggsy gasp. It had been so long; the hairs stood up on his neck and he felt his heart pounding. He nearly jumped as Eggsy touched him, running a digit down his spine, just as he had in the shower nearly a year ago. He closed his eyes and obeyed, staying silent, and feeling every movement Eggsy made against his skin.

Eggsy gave a quiet moan, brushing his lips against the back of Dean's neck before stepping away. He grabbed the lube from the bed, glancing over the paperwork with a smile. He reached into his jacket pocket, tossing his own envelope down before coming back over to Dean.

With another kiss, Eggsy repositioned him so Dean's legs were knocked a bit further apart and he was tilted slightly forward, hands pressed to the glass for stability. Still without speaking, Eggsy stepped up to him, two fingers slick with lube dancing along between Dean's cheeks as his lips did the same over his shoulders. After a quiet exhale, Eggsy pushed the first in, wrapping one arm around Dean's waist to tease at his cock.

Dean was already panting before Eggsy pressed his finger inside him, and he could see Eggsy’s image in the window, through the light and barely there reflection in the daylight. He knew sometimes he’d work someone up in his mind, making them more and more breath-taking, only to realize how plain they actually had been when he came across photos. But not Eggsy. Eggsy was still undeniably gorgeous, and his touches were still gentle, loving, generous, even kind. Dean hung his head between his shoulders as the sensation rode through his body.

Eggsy let out a soft, contented sigh, folding his body in, draping himself over Dean as he added a second finger. He kissed the curve of Dean's ear, watching his face in the window, faded in the face of the city below and beyond. Dean's eyes were open, and Eggsy met them in the window, before turning away to nuzzle against the side of his throat, terrified at the sheer well of emotion he felt opening, writhing within himself.

There was an overwhelming heat radiating off Eggsy, but it only seemed to burn inside Dean, his skin still cool and comfortable. He rolled his hips, feeling the softness of the fine suit fabric against his legs and back. He knew logically, it was unlikely that they could be seen, but something inside him welled up and overflowed as Eggsy claimed him, in full view of the city; the intensity of being wanted.

Eggsy pulled his fingers away without a word, pushing his hips against Dean's. He took a step away, undoing his flies and pulling his cock out. He slicked himself, stepping close again and fitting himself between Dean's cheeks as he bit lightly at the curve of his shoulder and rutted, claiming Dean for his own pleasure. Eggsy wound his arms around Dean, taking the other man's cock and stroking with one hand, grasping his neck gently with the other.

Dean couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped him, even more so as he saw his mirror image palely in the glass; nude, bent and spread wide for the strong, lean man behind him, dressed like power and seduction with a hand around his neck. Dean’s mouth was open, breathing heavily, and he looked as needy and desperate as he felt.

Eggsy chuckled, and let his hand move over Dean's neck with the same rhythm of his hand on Dean's cock. He paused for a moment then grasped his own length and pressed it to Dean's entrance. He brushed his lips over a scar between Dean's shoulder blades and then thrust in with one sharp movement.

Dean cried out, feeling the noise dampened by the hand on his throat. It was deep and instinctual, his urge to submit to Eggsy, to defer to his strength, and Dean felt more at peace than he had in months. He held on to the window, letting Eggsy take what he needed; which was precisely what Dean needed to give.

Eggsy moaned in Dean's ear, feeling the other man relax into him as he thrust. He moved his hand back to Dean's cock, stroking him off in time to the rocking of their hips.

Dean was close, so close, how could he not be after all this time? His fingers tensed on the window, his chest heaved, but Eggsy had told him to be quiet, so he had no idea how to ask for what he wanted. He waited, knowing, trusting that Eggsy would give him what he needed, and until then, Dean tried his best to stifle the whimpers in his throat.  

Eggsy sped his hand, thrusting deeper and harder. He began to squeeze Dean's throat, keeping his hand loose but strong enough that Dean's breath would be stolen. "Come, tiger," he breathed, closing his eyes and laying his head against Dean's as his own body tightened up.  "Come."

Dean fought for breath, his chest heaving, but at Eggsy’s command, ecstasy rushed through him, and he came hard, sparks behind his eyes, painting the window with white streaks. The depletion of oxygen somehow made his orgasm stronger, or longer, or both, Dean wasn’t sure. His legs buckled under the onslaught, but he tried to remain upright for Eggsy; doing his damnedest to please him even as he struggled to breathe.

Eggsy released Dean's throat, pressing him against the window as he came too. He gasped against Dean's skin, nails digging into Dean's arms as he opened his eyes. He moaned at the look of bliss on Dean's face, and pulled away, turning Dean around and slamming their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss.

A year’s worth of intensity and longing went into the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders, fingers twisted in his hair, gripping him tightly. He was shit with words, but he hoped this Eggsy could understand.

"Fuck, tiger," Eggsy panted as they broke apart. "Fuckin' hell. I can't… I just..." He pushed back against Dean, hands grappling for purchase on his sweat slick skin. "God," he all but dragged Dean to the ground, kissing every area his lips could reach as he lay atop him.

Dean moaned out Eggsy’s name, hands touching him everywhere, trying occasionally to drag him back up to kiss again. Eggsy’s weight on top of him was comfort and safety and Dean finally let go, letting Eggsy cherish him, as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “Fucking-” he paused as his voice broke, and started again, “Fucking missed you, sweetheart.”

"Why the fuck'd we wait so long?" Eggsy asked, slowing his hands to meet Dean's eyes. "Tiger, you cryin'?"

“What? No-” Dean tried to protest, just as a teardrop broke loose. He covered his eyes with his forearm, “Fuck. Just- pretend you didn’t see that.” He kept his eyes closed under his arm, trying to reign himself in.

Eggsy smiled gently. "'S all right. C’mon, luv." He tugged Dean's arm away, kissing the teardrop away. "I missed you, tiger. Missed you too much."

Dean nodded, another tear breaking loose before he wiped his eyes. “Yeah. Too long, man.” He lifted his head up to kiss Eggsy softly again, and looked into his eyes with a grin. “Hey. So, how was your flight?” he asked with mock casualness.

"Pretty fuckin' long," Eggsy said. "Worth it to see you, though." He stood, tugging Dean up and wrapping him in his arms.

“How’re you feeling? Bed, shower, or food?” Dean asked, knowing that he usually wanted one of the three after a long drive.

"Shower, then bed, and food in bed," Eggsy said. "And you aren't going anywhere."

“Why would I want to be anywhere but here?” Dean asked honestly, then gave a salacious wink, “The more important question is how do you want me?”

Eggsy's grin faded away. "With me," he said with quiet honesty. "However you like."

Dean eyes grew wide with panic at Eggsy’s sudden change of expression, and he stammered, “Oh shit, man, what’d I do?” He stepped back and hit the edge of the bed. He jumped, surprised, and ran his hand up the back of his head, eyes cast downwards. “I’m sorry, man- Eggsy, I-” Dean slumped down, sitting on the floor by the edge of the bed.

"Dean?" Eggsy asked, looking down in surprise at him. "What the hell? Why you freakin' out on me? I do somethin' wrong?"  

“I pissed you off or something; I saw that look on your face,” Dean didn’t look up, “I’m a fucking disappointment to everyone. God, just thought it’d take longer to fuck it all up.”

"Wha' look?" Eggsy asked. "I just was...I mean...I wanted you to know like, you could do whatever you wanted. That I jus' wanna spend time wit' you."

Dean looked up, hand at his neck at Eggsy kneeling beside him. “You were smiling til I said something, then you weren’t.” He held out his hand fingers splayed, in a silent demand for explanation, eyes seeking for confirmation that he’d only just misunderstood.

Eggsy shook his head. "I was tryin' to be serious." He reached down and pulled Dean up, tugging him in for a kiss.

Dean fell into his embrace, and with a coarse almost-laugh, said, “I told you I’m shit at this.” He licked his lips, and glanced hesitantly at Eggsy. “Shower?”

"Yeah," Eggsy said, tugging him into the bathroom. "You wanna take this suit offa me? Know you didn' get to last time."

-o-

The bathroom was spectacular, but Dean’s gaze only left Eggsy for a moment to appreciate it before turning his attention back to him. He looked Eggsy up and down, and offered, “Can’t beat the view.”

He pulled Eggsy against him with his tie, letting Eggy’s body trap him against the counter. Even though he was the one stripping Eggsy, he liked the feel of Eggsy’s dominance over him. He loosened the tie, then tucked his fingers between their chests, deftly undoing the buttons, and slid the jacket off Eggsy’s shoulders. He lay it carefully down next to him on the bathroom counter, then leaned in to nibble kisses up the fine line of Eggsy’s strong jaw.

"Mm, fuckin' love tha' tiger," Eggsy murmured, settling his hands on Dean's hips. "Should just lay down, let you bite me for a few hours. Get me fuckin' squirming." He rocked his hips gently forward, brushing against Dean's soft cock.

Dean let his whimpers and groans escape freely as he started in on the waistcoat. “It’s a damn good thing you look so fucking fit in this; there’re too many damned pieces,” he uttered, desire growling low in his throat. Once the waistcoat was free, Dean set it atop the jacket with care, then ran his palms up Eggsy’s chest, feeling the firm musculature; what he knew could be savage intensity. He let his hands drift to his back, feeling the raw power there as well.

"You're gettin' distracted, tiger," Eggsy said, eyes dark with desire as he watched Dean's progress. "Besides, suits come with the job, don' they? Tha’ fucker's bullet proof."

Dean paused, and looked at the suit. “Seriously? That’s awesome.” He shook his head, “Later,” he told himself, focusing back on Eggsy. He finally loosened the tie entirely, and pulled it from arounds Eggsy’s neck. He undid the first few buttons of Eggsy’s shirt, then leaned in, starting with small kiss, and working his way up to a bruising bite, something that would turn beautiful shades of blues and purples and yellows over the week they were together.

"Every bite earns you a smack," Eggsy muttered, hands drifting over Dean's arse. "An' yeah, tha's a reward."

Dean moaned, immediately moving just a few inches over, and leaving another harsh bite, feeling Eggsy almost jump underneath him with the pleasure of it. As he did so, his fingers worked to pull his shirt from his slacks, then unbuttoned the rest of it. He asked, curious, against Eggsy’s neck, “Shirt bulletproof, too?"

"Nah. Got a scar to prove tha'" Eggsy said breathlessly. "Hurry the fuck up, tiger, I'm goin' crazy here."

Dean moved to the other side of his neck, and gave just a quick nip, “Good. I’ve been feeling crazy for months,” he admitted with a growl.

He finally descended to Eggsy’s slacks, undoing the button and zipper. With tantalizing leisure, Dean ran his hands down Eggsy’s chest as he went to his knees, sliding the last of Eggsy’s clothes down with him.

"You're down there, an' I don't have too much to interest you at the moment," Eggsy said, stroking a hand through Dean's hair. "Gotta gimme a minute."

“Not the point,” Dean said, and began to kiss his legs, letting his hands roam the statuesque thighs. He stood high on his knees, his hands drifting up to cup Eggsy’s ass, and held him close, kissing past his cock, up the trail of hair leading to his navel, then buried his face in his stomach, hugging him fiercely.

"Fuck," Eggsy said hoarsely, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he stopped his hand. "Dean… I… Dean." He swallowed hard, turning his face up. "You're too fuckin' good for me. You know tha'? Make me feel so much… so much shit I ain't felt in a real long time."

“I know man, I get it. I do,” Dean mumbled into his flesh, then looked up. “Skip the shower? Whaddya say to a bath? Kind of want you to hold me in your arms for a while.” Dean looked away, a bit embarrassed by his own confession, but learning slowly that he never really had anything to be embarrassed about with Eggsy.

"Oh god yeah," Eggsy said. "You see tha' fuckin' tub?" He stroked a fond hand through Dean's hair again. "C'mon. Let's fill it up. They got fancy lil' salts and bubbles too."

Dean pulled himself up, then bent over the bath, turning on the taps. “Let’s sit so we can see out the window,” he said, pointing to the corner view over the city and Sound. “But you’re gonna have to do the salts and scents and shit, ‘cause I’ve never used ‘em in my life. Don’t get a lot of that in shady back-water rent-by-the-hour motels, y’know?”

"You think I know what the fuck tha' shit is?" Eggsy snorted, coming over and running a possessive hand over Dean's arse, before pulling away to give it a sharp pinch.

Dean gave a pleasured moan before regaining himself. “You see the fucking hotel room? You can’t blame me for thinking you might be a bit, I dunno, fancy?”

Dean opened the few bottles on the counter, and started to sniff, “Oh fuck, not that one. Wait these two aren’t bad-” he offered them to Eggsy for his opinion. “And what to the salts even do? Seems just uncomfortable.”

"Rox says they go away, and make yer skin soft an' shit. Make the water fizz meybbe?" Eggsy shrugged and swiped the two Dean had liked, sniffing them. "Let's mix 'em." He dumped them in and then stepped into the tub, settling back. "C'mon," he said, beckoning Dean. "Anyway, this hotel room is ‘cause work is payin'. Wasn't always like this for me," he said as Dean stepped in, laying back in his arms. "I… I got some shit stories, you know?"

“You too, huh? Trade ya, one for one?” Dean suggested. From everything he understood, sharing some of the childhood trauma was supposed to be one of those things you did in an actual relationship, and he was pretty sure that that was what this was becoming, unconventional as it might be. He stepped into the bath, and settled back against Eggsy, enjoying the serenity and intimacy.

Eggsy sighed, brushing his lips over to curve of Dean's ear. He reached forward, taking Dean's hand and guiding it to a large pattern of scars on his thigh. "Story number one, luv. My step dad was drinkin'," he said quietly. "My mom was in the kitchen. He went to hit her, I stepped in." He closed his eyes, and leaned his chin on Dean's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. "It was a broken bottle. Still ain't faded away. I was only ten."

“Shit,” was all Dean said. He knew that the ‘I’m sorrys’ or the ‘I understands’ were the worst with these kinds of stories. He traced the patchwork scar as he thought carefully. He had similar stories to tell, but wanted to make sure he didn’t come off as competing or heartless. He settled on what he figured was the beginning of it all; if he didn’t count Cas’ time zaps. He leaned back again, fully flush against Eggsy.

“When I was, uh- four,” Dean started, then paused. “You saw the vamps, yeah? There’s a whole host a nasty shit out there. You’re just gonna have to take my word on some of it, ‘kay?”

"I believe you," Eggsy replied. "I did some researchin' an' talked to some of my people. Turns out, people I work for got some people like you." He shook his head. "Started carryin' some silver bullets, jus' ‘cause."

Dean gave a small smile of relief, “Good, man, good.” He tapped the tattoo on his chest, “This here keeps me from being possessed by demons.”

He shook his head and continued, “When I was four, fire burned down my house. My dad handed me Sammy; he was just a baby. Six months to the day, in fact. So I’m this tiny fou ryear frickin’ pre-schooler, running out of the burning house with a goddamned infant, while my dad tries to save my mom. Didn’t matter though, ultimately. Demon. Came for Sammy initially, but when Mom tried to stop him; well, she didn’t make it out alive. And Dad spent the next two decades dragging us around the States hunting him down.”

"Well, shit." Eggsy said, unsure of what exactly to say. "So should I get one of them?" he asked, tapping Dean's tattoo. "I got enough demons o' my own, don't need any extra."

“I’m not gonna lie, it can be dangerous having me around,” Dean answered, cautious and quiet. “But we got time for that later; least we’d better.”

Dean splashed some of the warm water up his chest and arms, “Gimme a good story this time.”

"A good story? Ya mean happy?" Eggsy asked, closing his eyes and laying his head back.

“Yeah, nothing profound, just something that made ya laugh, you know?”

Eggsy chuckled. "Probably the best day o' my life was when I stole a car and got arrested. Lookin' back now, I can't believe I ain't still in jail. You wanna hear about that?" He sighed. "How I got my job. How I met Harry..."

“Harry an ex?” Dean asked, having heard that name before. “I mean, hell, if it made you happy, yeah, I wanna hear it.”

"Harry was a sorta maybe," Eggsy replied, catching Dean's hand and twining their fingers together. "Dead now. Saw him get shot, couldn't do a fuckin' thing about it. Same way my da' went too." He shook his head. "'S all righ'."

He dropped a kiss to Dean's head. "So, it started when I stole the car, righ'? Got tossed inta jail, and I have this necklace. You've seen it. Well, there was a number on the back, an' ma always said to call it if I was in trouble. I thought it was bull shit, but it couldn't hurt to try. Wasn' gonna call my ma or Dean. Anyway, I call an' give the "secret password" that went with the number. They hung up on me. So I'm thinkin' I'm really fucked, righ'? Then they lemme go. This weird bloke in a real nice suit is waitin' outside for me, ends up beatin' the shit outta Dean's boys in the pub. Then I go home an'...." Eggsy hesitated. "Never mind. But basically the bloke in the suite was Harry. Took me to a top secret trainin' facility, got me all kitted out. It's where I got JB. Remember how I said he almost got me fired? Well, he actually did. But then shit went down, Harry died and everyone else couldn't be trusted. So Rox and Merlin an' I basically set out to stop a super villain When the world went to shit and people's head's exploded...well no, you wouldn' have heard about that but still..." Eggsy shrugged. "All started cause I stole a car. Ended up savin' the world.

“Damn.” Dean said, impressed. “That’s a bit of everything right there, isn’t?” He wasn’t sure quite how to proceed; yeah, he and Sammy had worked the apocalypse angle, but it was Bobby that’d actually figured something out to stop Mike and Lucy in their tracks, so it wasn’t all that impressive of him.

“Actually,” Dean sighed. “If you wanna know the gory details-” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “and for the love of fucking God don’t you dare read them til after you’ve gone back home, but there are-” Dean gulped, but continued, “There are books.”

"You wrote some books?" Eggsy asked. "Not for nothin' tiger, but you don't seem the type to go spillin' about your life to everyone."

“Oh fuck no. If I had my way these fuckers wouldn’t even exist. No, see, Sam and I are apparently lucky enough we got our very own prophet. ‘Chuck.’ Son of a bitch doesn’t even have a good prophet name or nothin’. So this poor bastard started seeing visions of our lives and wrote up a series of books on it. They’re not all that great, but they’ve got this creepy little cult following. ‘Gospels of Winchester’ Cas calls ‘em.”

Dean pulled up Eggsy's hand to return the kiss. “Thing is, sweetheart, you’re exactly right. Don’t like having to tell people my life story. But I figure you probably deserve some of the details if I’m hoping to see you again, and as I don’t really wanna have to talk too much about it, it might be the easiest way.”

"Aww, tiger," Eggsy chuckled. "You need me to make you feel better 'bout that nasty Chuck?" he teased, kissing Dean's temple. "I'll read 'em. Even if they're real terrible. Wanna know about you. Not promisin' I'll wait till I go home though." He gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes again. "Tell you wha' though. Don't wanna wait a year to see you again after this."

“Year’s too fucking long. And I sure as hell not gonna wait eleven months before talking to you again.” Dean turned, twisting himself around, so that he was sitting between Eggsy’s legs, his own legs wrapped around Eggsy’s back. He leaned in for a deep kiss, then said when they broke apart, “Thought I was crazy for missing you like I did.”

"I thought it was gonna be just one night," Eggsy said, cupping his face. "Real glad I was wrong." He stroked a thumb over Dean's cheekbone. "You know, Rox said your mug shot was all "blue steel." Like yer some kinda model."

He shook his head. "I said you're only a pretty fucker, and she was jus' jealous cause I got you for myself." He leaned in and pecked Dean on the lips. "But you are a damn beautiful man, tiger."

Dean blushed and tried to deflect. “You get arrested enough, ya gotta have some fun with it, y’know?” He let his fingers dip below the surface level to trace the fine hairs on Eggsy’s thigh, teasing slightly, “I don’t think your Roxy has any taste whatsoever if she keeps lettin’ you go.”

Eggsy chuckled. "You jealous? That could be real fun." He shook his head and smiled at Dean. "She's great. But she don't do relationships and she really don't do me. Seen it all, seen her in action and I'm too terrified to ever make a move. She'd eat me alive."

He set his arms on Dean's shoulders. "Besides," he said, licking his lips nervously. " I wanna be with someone that I can say is… is mine. Wanna be able to say that 'yeah, that's my boyfriend, go be hard somewhere else ya prick’." He met Dean's eyes, "Wanna have someone to call mine, ya know? You think meybbe we could do tha'?"  

The ground dropped from beneath Dean and a host of butterflies erupted in his chest. He realized, a fraction of a moment too late that he was practically beaming, and hurried to at least attempt a controlled demeanor. He bit his bottom lip, “You mean, like, you with me? You’d- you’d want that?”

"I didn't fly all the way here just for a real good shag," Eggsy said. "I… like you, Dean. Think we got somethin' here, I've said that before. An' I kinda want it to be official. You with me."

“But-” Dean started to protest, thinking what a different world Eggsy lived in now, but remembered how Eggsy described himself before he’d been recruited. Dean paused; eager to say yes; but needed to confirm something. “Last time. You, um, took care of me,” Dean implied euphemistically. “That- I- I wouldn’t want that to be a one time thing, y’know?” He couldn’t look Eggsy in the eye; he felt like a freak for even asking it.

Eggsy shrugged and kissed him gently. "I can do tha'. I wanna do tha'." He nudged Dean's chin with his fist. "I'll take care of you and know somethin'?"

Dean looked up at him, seeing the genuine joy and approval in Eggsy’s look, and feeling a bit less awkward for it. “Yeah?” he asked.

"It makes me happy to," Eggsy admitted. "Makes me feel good to do it. An' I like it. You lettin' me take care of you is how you take care of me or somethin'," he said, flushing. "Am I makin' sense?"

“I don’t know if we make sense to anyone else, but if we make sense to each other, that’s all that matters, right?” Dean said, shrugging but starting to grin. “Especially if we’re gonna be ‘a thing’.”

Dean chuckled, burying his head in Eggsy’s neck. “Christ, never had a boyfriend before.”

"Sounds weird," Eggsy admitted. "Never had a boyfriend I'd wanna show around, you know? I think I'll get used ta it though." He stroked Dean's hair, tugging gently. "Dean Winchester, my boyfriend an' animated corpse." He grinned. "You're dead, ya know. Good thing we ain't getting married tomorrow."

“There’s no reanimation ‘bout it, my last body was torn to shreds by fucking hellhounds. This thing is brand new, hand crafted, angel-built,” Dean laughed out loud, “My boyfriend’s James-fucking-Bond, and yours has a body literally built by an angel. Fuck, our lives are ridiculous.” His chest stuttered with the laughter he was trying to keep in.

Eggsy started to laugh, and splashed Dean. "A fuckin' angel?" he asked, splashing him again. "Tiger, you are fuckin' perfect, you know that?" he asked, pinning Dean's hands as he went to splash him in return and kissing a line over his shoulders. "So goddamn amazin'."

Dean’s laugh turned into a throaty whimper, “Yeah, you are, Eggsy.” He leaned against the end of the tub slowly, taking Eggsy with him, his hands still pinned under Eggsy’s strength. He draped a leg over the lip of the tub, letting Eggsy pin him down proper. He tilted his head to bare more of his neck for Eggsy, a low growl echoing through his throat as Eggsy kissed and nibbled over his exposed flesh.

"You ready for round two, tiger?" Eggsy asked, nipping directly over Dean's Adam's apple. "I'm not gonna fuck you. You should ask me what I'm gonna do."

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by this NSFW gif set: http://phipiohyum.tumblr.com/post/129439010834  
> Eggsy’s Hotel Room: http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/133495981867/phipiohsum475-seattle-part-v-of-american


	2. I Want You Just the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A secondary warning (in addition to the tags): Dean and Eggsy discuss prior prostitution in this chapter.

Dean bit back a groan as Eggsy teased his neck with his teeth, pinning down his wrists against the bathtub, “Oh, fuck sweetheart, what are you gonna do to me?”

"Make you beg," Eggsy purred, leaning up and nibbling along Dean's jaw line. "Make you moan." He released Dean for just a moment, grasping a bottle of shower gel. "C'mere tiger," he ordered, pulling Dean to a semi kneeling position and facing him away. "See that mirror?" Eggsy said, pressing Dean down gently over the side of the bath. "Watch yourself." 

Eggsy smirked and soaped his hand, slipping it between Dean's thighs and slicking his skin. He repositioned with a low moan, pushing his cock between Dean's legs, rocking his hips gently as he grasped Dean's hips. He rested his chin on his shoulder, locking eyes in the mirror. "Watch tiger." 

Dean gulped, staring at Eggsy’s eyes in the mirror. “Oh damn-” he whispered. Despite the sex, despite feeling Eggsy come deep inside him, this, watching him, looking him in the eyes, was somehow the most intimate thing they’d done. He held himself up barely with his arms, keeping his eyes locked with Eggsy, feeling him slide between his thighs with a taunting pleasure. 

“Feel it tiger?” Eggsy murmured. “Somethin’ different, isn’t it?” His hand crept around, slipping over Dean’s hip to toy gently with the head of his cock. “Think you can come just like this?” 

Dean quivered as the head of Eggsy’s cock brushed up against his balls, and Eggsy’s hand played wickedly with his cock. He never let his eyes falter, and he saw Eggsy’s smirk of control that was just the veneer of pure want in his gaze. The soapy water made for a perfect friction, and the callouses on Eggsy’s fingers were just rough enough to Dean to feel the coarseness exclusive to the men he’d been with. Eggsy lay over him, controlling every ounce of his exhilaration, slowing as Dean grew too close, and waiting for him to begin breathing heavily, gasps escaping each time Eggsy changed angles or rhythms on his cock. 

Dean fixed his look on Eggsy and nodded as he tried to speak. “I- yeah- think so.”

“I think you’re wrong. I think you’re gonna wait to come until I tell you to,” Eggsy replied, brushing his lips over Dean’s ear. “Think I’m gonna get you hard and wantin’. Told you I’d make you beg. You’ll hafta. I want to hear it echo on these walls, tiger.” He chuckled, the sound rich and heavy with controlled desire. “Bet these walls are too thick for anyone to hear. But you’d like it if they weren’t, wouldn’t you? Want people ta know.”  

“Fuck, Egg- _ sy, _ ” Dean moaned, his voice getting embarrassingly high pitched. He coughed, and spoke with a rougher tone, “Fuck, yes- God, just- anything you want from me.” Dean saw the blush up his neck at the confession, and saw the glow in Eggsy’s eyes at watching Dean give himself up entirely to him. 

“Would you do that, tiger? Do you want people to know how good you are for me?” Eggsy asked in a low growl. “It’s too bad. I want you all ta myself. No one else gets to see you like this. Yer mine.” He turned his head, and bit a mark into the side of Dean’s neck, hand moving tortuously slow on Dean’s cock. 

As soon as Eggsy broke eye contact, Dean closed his eyes, needed to cut back on any of the millions things he could see and hear and feel before he came without permission. It did little good, as despite the heat of the bath, Eggsy sent goosebumps down Dean’s chest and arms with the way his teeth scraped against his pulse. Dean’s toes curled and his knuckles turn white at the edge of the bath as he held on. “Oh fuck, Eggsy-” Dean whined, giving up any pretense, “Eggsy, please.”

“Beg, tiger,” Eggsy murmured. “Again. Sound so fuckin’ hot, luv.” He slipped his free hand up Dean’s body to twine his fingers in his hair, tugging it hard, and forcing Dean’s head back a bit more. “Beg,” he said, and bit again, hand speeding slightly, curving around Dean’s cock.  

“Please, Eggsy,” Dean pleaded, lewd and debauched, failing to restrain himself in any manner. “Fuck Eggsy, sweetheart- please, I’m so close. Please Eggsy, let me- please” He had opened his eyes when Eggsy had pulled his hair back, and now he sought Eggsy’s eyes, a litany of devotion falling from his lips, and desperation on his face.

“Come,” Eggsy growled and twisted his hand just enough as he thrust his cock forward. 

Dean howled a loud, final, stuttered, “Egg-sy!” as he came, pulsing ribbons against the side of the bath, over Eggsy’s hand, feeling the pull of Eggsy’s other hand in his hair. He cried out, panting, watching Eggsy as he came, trying hard to keep his eyes open despite the overwhelming ferocity of his orgasm. 

“That’s it,” Eggsy murmured, catching Dean in his arms as the other man slumped. “So fucking good, tiger.” He reached down, pulling the plug and then settled back. As the water drained, he moved lazily against Dean, mouthing along his neck and whispering words of praise until with a low moan, his body tightened and Eggsy came too. “Perfect,” he murmured, dragging two fingers through the mess he’d made on Dean’s thigh. “Gonna hafta clean ourselves up again though.”

“We can use that awesome shower,” Dean suggested, before pushing up against Eggsy’s hand with a content moan.

Eggsy couldn’t help the full body chuckle that rumbled through him, even as he stroked his hand against Dean’s cock and thigh. “You’re too fuckin’ much sometimes, tiger,” he said quietly. “But I love it.”

Dean sucked the come off his fingers, enjoying the sensation of Eggsy’s touch, the submission of being held and wrapped in Eggsy’s arms. The way Eggsy never shamed him, embarrassed him, teased him for his urges. Eggsy cared for him, at all levels, down to the deepest sexual desires he had, to the surface level monster fighting. Without thinking, Dean nipped gently at Eggsy’s neck, and responded, “Love you, too.”

“Dean?” Eggsy said, lowering his hand. “Did you jus’... I mean...” He licked his lips nervously.

The words replayed in slow motion in his head and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. He yanked himself to standing in the tub. “Oh fuck!” he panicked, hands flailing and tripping as he tried to climb out of the bath. He fell onto his face, hands too slow to catch himself, with a loud “Shit!” 

He turned to scramble up to his feet, looking at a spot behind Eggsy, “No! I mean, I- I mean- fuck, that’s-” he babbled. “Just- forget it yeah, it was- um- I just- FUCK!” he shouted, grabbing a towel, yanking the bathroom door open and slamming it behind him. He paced the room, drying himself off. “Fucking idiot, Christ, the hell were you thinking?!” he berated himself. 

Looking at his reflection in the window, he realized suddenly, that every time he’d panicked with Eggsy, Eggsy had yet to run away. Yes, it was far too early to say anything of that nature, but if he just tried to remain calm, Eggsy probably wouldn’t storm out and abandon him. He took several deep breaths, managing his anxiety. 

Just as he turned to go back into the bathroom, Eggsy opened the door on him.

"You done havin' a meltdown, tiger?" Eggsy asked quietly, tapping fingers betraying his nervousness. He tried not to feel hurt at Dean's reaction, but he knew he was. "Cause, I… uh… you don' need to worry abou' it." 

Dean gulped, trying to face Eggsy head on, trying to be honest and open. He’d fucked this up a few times in the past, and Eggsy had shown him, time and time again, that he saw beyond Dean’s complete lack of relationship understanding. 

He settled for looking at Eggsy’s left ear. “I, um, I know it was a bit early for that. I didn't mean to scare you off. I was-” Dean rubbed his hand through his hair, and took another deep breath. And another. “And when you got all weird, I was worried I’d scared you away again. But then I realized I’ve never actually scared you away before. You-” Dean took a breath, but this time it ended with a small smile, barely there. “You seem to get that I’m shit at this, and forgive me when I fuck up.”

Finally, he looked Eggsy in the eye, “I didn’t mean to scare you off, okay? Forgive me?”

Eggsy swallowed. "I should punch you for thinkin' you'd scare me away. Jus'..." He hesitated, visions of how this could all go wrong dancing in his head as he walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you mean it?" he mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Jus' tell me the truth." 

Dean blinked. He hadn’t expected this. He thought on it for a moment; was it just something that had slipped out because of word association? Or did he mean it? He walked over to Eggsy, kneeling in front of him so that he could look him in the eye. 

“I think so.” Dean conceded, placing his hands on Eggsy’s thighs. “It’s just that- how I feel about you is different than anyone else. Ever. But it’s okay if you don’t feel that, y’know? You don’t have to feel the same way.”

"No one ever told me tha' before. Mean, besides my sister and my ma. No one tha’ I remember," Eggsy said, closing his eyes to avoid meeting Dean's gaze. "I mean, I didn' really… no one tha' meant it. An' I dunno what ta say, cause I… I think I love you too, but you don't know 'bout some of the things I've done. An' I don't have books you can read to tell you, so I gotta tell you 'bout it." 

He swallowed hard, voice growing thick with the tears he was fighting back. "And I'm fuckin' shit up righ' now, I know. But I don't wanna lose you, Dean. Yer fuckin'... yer fuckin' class an' yer mine and I love you," Eggsy said, shrugging and tilting his head back with a wet chuckle as he blinked back tears. 

Dean hugged him tight around the middle, head on his chest; the best he could in his kneeling position. “Don’t matter, sweetheart, promise you. Whatever you tell me, it won’t change this.” He wrapped a hand around Eggsy’s neck, tugging him down into a delicate kiss. Dean pulled away slightly, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. He tried to joke, “We’re both a couple of messes today, aren’t we?”

"I'm fuckin' jetlegged, tha's all," Eggsy whispered, trying for levity but failing. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. "We need ta shower, righ'? Lets do tha' then we can figure out some food." 

“Sounds good. We’ve done enough of the heavy stuff today. Shower, food, and maybe some TV.” Dean stood, offering a hand to Eggsy. 

"Think we can get Dr. Sexy on demand?" Eggsy asked, taking his hand and standing with a heavy sigh.

Dean laughed, “That’d be fucking awesome. You know what else is fucking awesome?” Dean led Eggsy back into the bathroom. “This shower.” He turned it on, watching the water fall like rain from the ceiling. He backed into it while watching Eggsy, the water pouring down over his face. He spread his arms out, “Like being caught in a thunderstorm, without the risk of being hit by lightning.” 

"I was hit by lightnin' once," Eggsy said, stepping in after him and wrapping his arms about Dean's waist. He laughed at the look of shock he was given. "Jokin' tiger," he said, and laid his head on Dean's chest. 

“Jesus, sweetheart, you can’t just tell me things like that,” Dean chuckled affectionately, “After the shit I’ve seen, that seems downright common.” He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, and for a moment, they swayed together, as though they were dancing in the rain.

"I'd be happy if we could jus' stay here forever," Eggsy mumbled. "Love this fuckin' shower." 

“Man, that’d be great. No more fucking monsters, no more crazy ass villains, just you and me and this shower.” Dean rested his head against Eggsy’s with dreamy grin, “And maybe that bathtub, too.”

"Yeah, shower sex is too hard to do daily. Least if we're old and crippled from bein' in here for forever." 

“And prune-y,” Dean laughed, the idea of actually making it to old and crippled, and  _ with Eggsy _ filling him with pure adoration. “That’d be a sight,” he said, only half joking.

"But it'd be a good one," Eggsy said. "Now, you gonna wash my hair for me again?" 

-o-

Later that night, they laid in bed, lights off. The city was still humming outside the window, but the curtains were closed and the walls were thick. Eggsy sighed, and turned his head, unable to see Dean in the dark, but unerringly finding his lips for a kiss. "Hey, tiger. You're awake, righ'?"'

“Yeah.” Dean moved closer to feel him.

Eggsy licked his lips nervously. "So...you ever been driving aroun'. Late at night. Seen people on the streets an' stuff. Homeless people?" 

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, hearing the severity in Eggsy’s voice. “If it weren’t for Baby, there are times I’d of been one of ‘em.”

"Well, my family don't have a Baby. And we don't have anywhere else to go. So… when my sister was born, I..." He hesitated. "You know how you'd do anythin' for Sam, righ'?" 

“Anything, yeah,” Dean thought of the demon deal, but figured now wasn’t the time to discuss that, so he stayed silent, and waited. 

"Well, when we couldn't make rent," Eggsy said. "I did what I had to do. I… I… went out onta the street and just-" He shook his head, burying his face in Dean's chest with a deep breath. "I fuckin' whored myself out to pay," he said bitterly. "An' I ain't ashamed of it. But it happened. Jus' thought you should know." 

Dean held Eggsy close, and was himself torn between crying or bitter laughter. Relief that Eggsy’s past wasn’t any worse than his own, but furious, knowing exactly how Eggsy felt the first time, and the time after that, and then the time when it stopped being about shame and more about the pride of providing for someone. When it wasn’t something you chose, but a last ditch effort, it fucking  _ hurt. _

“It doesn’t bother me, sweetheart, least not the way you think,” Dean reassured him, running a hand through his hair before kissing him on the forehead.

“Thing is, after my house burned down, we didn’t have a home, not ever. We lived in motel rooms while Dad went out hunting. He’d leave us a couple twenties for food and shit. And sometimes he didn’t come back soon enough. I was pretty damn good at hustlin’ pool, even at 14, but sometimes there weren’t any takers, or no tables. And I did what I needed to ta care for Sammy, same as you.” Dean paused, still running his hand up and down Eggsy’s neck and back, “So I don’t care that you did what you needed to, but I care because I know what it’s like to have no other options. And I can’t imagine being British made those assholes any kinder, y’know?”

Eggsy shook his head. "They said thanks. Once in awhile. Hated those the most." He sighed. "'M sorry for you too, tiger. I know it don' mean anything, but I am. We're both pretty fucked up ain't we? Least to other people." He leaned up, cupping Dean's face. "But I don' care. We're good for each other, ain't we?" 

“Hell yeah, sweetheart,” Dean said softly, turning his head to kiss Eggsy’s palm. “Maybe it’s kinda why. I mean, my own fucking brother doesn’t know that ‘bout me; not like I can tell ‘im. You can’t really tell  _ normal  _ people any of that shit. So maybe that’s why it works; ‘cause we’re fucked up together.”

"Beautiful fucking disasters," Eggsy said, and pulled Dean closer, kissing him with a hard press of lips. "And we're in fuckin' love." 

“Goddamned right,” Dean growled, with a playful smile, kissing back. He pulled back, letting a finger trace down Eggsy’s jaw, “I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m gonna be up for a bit now. You mind if I turn the TV on? I can mute it if you think you can sleep.”

"I don' think I will. But, I don't wanna talk much either. TV is fine," Eggsy said. "I'm just gonna..." He stood, turned the lamp on and gestured to the balcony. "Kinda need a minute." 

“Yeah, no problem,” Dean understood. He wasn’t much for talking either right now, as he tried desperately to push aside thoughts of Eggsy in the same scenarios he’d been in. He kept an eye out for Eggsy, would ‘til he came back in, just out of habit, and welcomed the distraction of the futuristic space cartoon on the screen.

Eggsy came in about two hours after, skin chilled from the wind and an exhausted look on his face. He ducked into the bathroom for a moment, then made his way back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and kissed Dean gently, then curled into his side, laying his head in the crook of Dean's arm. "Love you, tiger," he murmured, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

“Love you too,” Dean whispered, “You okay, there? You were outside for a while.” Though he’d turned the TV off, he hadn’t been able to sleep knowing Eggsy was still on the balcony.

"Jus' thinkin'. Had to get some stuff outta my head," Eggsy said. "'M fine, tiger. Promise." 

“Glad you’re back inside, though,” Dean put his other arm around him, after pulling up another blanket over Eggsy’s freezing body. “Let me get you warmed up now.” Dean held him close as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rain shower is a legit feature of the hotel room, but I couldn't find an exact example, so use [ this picture](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/133852228732/seattle-chapter-2-i-want-you-just-the-same-is) if you want a general idea.


	3. Try to Make a Plan

"Deannn," Eggsy whined. "Hurry up. Why you getting dressed in there anyway?" He sat back on the bed in a pout. "Ain't got nuthin' I haven't seen before. Come on, tiger. Let's go be tourists."

“Wanna look good for you, sweetheart,” Dean teased, “I’m always hunting or in a damned monkey suit, wanted to try something new.” He finished putting a bit of product in his hair, and walked out of the bathroom, holding out his hands, ready for inspection.

“So whaddya say, do I look like someone you’d wanna be seen with?”

"Fuck no, tiger," Eggsy said, jumping off the bed to reel him in by the waistband. "Cause everyone would want you, an' I don't got the time to be fighting people off." He rubbed his cheek over Dean's scruff, before biting down on Dean's lower lip. "I'm possessive, tiger."

“Just because they want me, doesn’t mean they get to have me,” Dean replied, looking down at himself. He’d bought a few new clothes for the trip, trying to make sure he didn’t look completely at odds with Eggsy’s suits. He thought he looked damned good; he’d actually styled his hair, he was wearing a brand new pair of jeans, a nice white button down, and a grey knit vest. He looked at Eggsy, a bit hesitant, and patted himself down, “I mean, should I change?”

"Don't you fuckin' dare," Eggsy said, and grabbed his arse. "You look incredible."

Dean grinned, “Even clothed?”

"Yeah. Means I get to take them all off tonight after dinner. Maybe before," Eggsy winked, sliding his hand up to Dean's back, holding him still for a kiss.

Dean relished the kiss, marvelling in how even though he was the taller of the two, it was Eggsy making him feel safe, feel comfortable, as if Eggsy could almost shield him from the world. He smiled into the kiss then pulled back.

“Y’know, for all that bitchin’ about wanting to get outta here, you sure seem to be taking your time.”

"Was waitin' for my fearless leader." Eggsy chuckled. "So lead on, tiger. I wanna see Seattle." He grabbed the room keys, shoved them in his pocket and towed Dean from the room by the hand, grinning wildly.

When they got onto the elevator, Dean pulled a small map out of his pocket. “So, we’re definitely outside of baseball season, so no Mariner’s game. But if hockey’s your thing, we could hit up a Thunderbird’s game this week. Not exactly the NHL, but I’m not sure you care. But none of that’s during the daytime anyways, so why am I talking about that?” Dean said the last part mostly to himself.

He looked up, “I’ve got some ideas, but whaddya say about just walking round the city today? Weather’s supposed to be fairly mild; no rain. This is a great city to wander around, ‘cause they don’t really have specific codes or something? I dunno, someone told me that once, but it means you get all sorts of shit right next to each other. Last time I was here, there was a strip joint right across from the art museum.”

Dean looked to Eggsy, “How do you feel about art? Museum here’s supposed to be pretty nice."

"I'm happy long as I'm with you, tiger," Eggsy said with a grin. "Art museum sounds real good though. We're dressed for it," he said, brushing down his button up.

“Awesome,” Dean said, “Never get a chance to check that kind of thing out on the road, y’know? And no one ever fucking believes I can enjoy a little culture. You should see the look on my brother’s face when he found out I read Vonnegut.”

Suddenly Dean started to laugh, “Oh my god-” he started, then laughed some more. “Do you know- do you know how badly people are going to stereotype us- and how fucking wrong they’re going to be?” Dean’s whole chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “They’re going to think we’re some swanky gay guys who spend all their money on charity galas, with a dog named Reginald or some shit.”

Eggsy stared at him, and suddenly started laughing. "When have they ever been right?" He gasped for air, leaning on the doors and then jumped as they slid open, nearly sending him falling onto an old lady. "Shit, sorry mum," he choked out, cartwheeling his arms and stumbling the other way. He leaned calmly against the wall for Dean to exit, red faced and swallowing the laughter that threatened to bubble up again.

Dean nodded apologetically at the lady, biting back laughter, then looking at Eggsy, beet red and eyes wide, and burst into giggles all over again. He took Eggsy’s hand, simply because he could, smiled brightly at him, and they headed out of the hotel.

“So, dude, they’ve got a sculpture park by the Sound that’s free, I was thinking we could start there, then hit up the museum? They’ve got a Calder, and he does some cool shit.”

"That sounds great, tiger," Eggsy said, squeezing his hand as they started down the street. "You, uh, like him?"

“Yeah, school trip one time, they took us to this museum, I was maybe eleven? Maybe Arkansas, or Missouri?” Dean tried to remember, “Anyways, Calder. He does some sculptures and stuff, but he also does these cool mobiles that hang from the ceiling. So I was playing ‘round with ‘em, spinnin’ them and shit, and the teacher I had at the time just goes off on me, bitching and moaning about how disrespectful it was to touch the art, and what a little heathen I was. One of the workers came up to her, and I’ll never forget it, man, he looks at her and says, in this real just brutal tone of voice, ‘These are all reproductions ma’am, meant to touched. That’s why it’s a _children’s_ exhibit,’ and he turned and winked at me, and call it stupid, but I’ve loved Calder’s work ever since.”

Eggsy grinned up at him as they walked. "That's class. Love people like that, you know? Standin' up for the lil' guy and all. I went to this art museum in Germany once. Was on leave an' figured I'd go. Anyways, it was right on the bank of the Alster River. Got there, and they were closed for construction. It was beautiful out though, so I jus' walked around. Think that's when I started really payin' attention to the way a building looked. It was kinda like art by itself, wish I had had a camera on me, you know?"  

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed, pulling out his phone, “I got a new phone, one that’s supposed to have a good camera, just for the trip.” Dean looked at the phone, then around them, then back at the hotel again, “Christ, I’m a fucking idiot.” He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, tossing his arm out to halt Eggsy in his steps. “The art museum is the next fucking block over from our hotel. The sculpture park is a few miles away. I was getting them mixed up in my head.”

“You wanna still do the sculpture park today, though, since we know it’s not gonna rain? And if I’m right,” Dean checked his phone this time, “Yeah, it’s by the Space Needle - you wanna talk architecture, that thing’s pretty awesome. They have a restaurant at the top that spins nice and slow, but it’s bit outta my range.”

Dean looked up to Eggsy’s amused smile, and shrugged with a grin, “So I might’ve done a little bit a research before I got here.”

"How about we go to the Needle? But first the sculpture park. An' I'll let work treat us to dinner," Eggsy said. "Oh, an' it's cute, tiger. You researchin'. Kill to see you in glasses, bet you'd make a real sexy librarian."

“Sorry, sweetheart, these things got 20/20 vision,” Dean tapped the side of his eye. “On the way back, I’ll take you by Pike’s Place. That’s one place I _did_ get to go last time I was here, on some asshole ferry captain poltergeist job.”

“One sec,” Dean bit his lip before they started walking again, and stood real close to Eggsy. He held up the phone, and positioned it so they were both in frame, and he snapped a picture. “Thing to do now, isn’t it? Selfies?”

"Yeah," Eggsy said. "Take another one though." As Dean did, Eggsy raised up, pecking his cheek so the moment was captured. "There, that one's perfect."

Dean’s cheeks grew warm, but he could have cared less. “Do you- um, would you mind if I sent the first one to Sam? He told me to let him know we’d gotten here safely.”

"Send him the second one, make 'im jealous," Eggsy teased. "Sure, tiger. Send it over. Hey, can you add me to the message too? Wanna send it to Rox." He beamed. "I had ta convince her you weren't a serial killer, you know."

“Yeah, I didn’t think that quick little chat was the time to explain the whole concept of Shapeshifters. Normally the whole monster talk isn’t a good one for over the phone,” Dean laughed. The phone chimed as the photo was sent. “‘Kay, now we can go.”

As they started walking, Dean checked, “But you did convince her, right?”

"Ah… mostly," Eggsy said, avoiding his gaze. "I don' think she's comin' after you any time soon. If that helps."

“Maybe? I’m pretty sure she could kick my ass,” Dean said.

They talked benignly, about the buildings, the people, and Dean pointed out the Space Needle as soon as it came out of hiding from behind some of the taller buildings. It wasn’t long before  they came upon the sculpture park near the water.

“That red one,” Dean pointed out to a figure in the distance, “That’s Calder’s.”

"You know it by sight?" Eggsy asked incredulously. "Tha's deadly. We gotta take a picture in front, come on," he said, tugging on Dean's hand.

“His big sculptures’ got a distinct style - big and red,” Dean laughed, following Eggsy but barely keeping up, “Nothing like his mobiles, though, ‘cept the pretty basic colors, like primary colors and stuff.”

"Oh..." Eggsy blushed. "Didn' know. Just figured all his stuff was different, ya know?" He shrugged. "You can teach me. But get your phone out already," Eggsy said, spinning Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist as he propped his head on his shoulder. "Take another picture."

Dean took a picture, then turned to press a kiss to Eggsy’s temple for a second photo. “Only fair,” he smiled. “Here, you come here,” Dean motioned, bringing Eggsy further away from the sculpture. He stood back, and looked in on the screen. “A few more feet towards me,” he suggested, “There we go.” Dean took the picture; Eggsy right in front of the sculpture, and the Space Needle in the background. He flipped the phone around to show him. “Looking good, Bond.”

"Nice, tiger," Eggsy said and slipped their hands together again. They wandered around the park for a few more hours, eventually sitting down on a bench with fresh lemonade purchased from stand just outside. "So," Eggsy said. "What did you do with Sam for the week?"

“Ditched his ass in Cali with a cheap rental car. He’s gotta wish list from way back in the day; places he never got to hit up when he was at Stanford. So he’s doing state parks and aquariums, that sort of shit. Things he thinks I’m not sophisticated enough for, but really, I just can’t stand how he fucking narrates everything we see - he’s the guy that reads every plaque, _out loud_. Can’t take him anywhere.”

Eggsy laughed, grinning at him. "Vicious, aren't you? Droppin' your baby brother off in the woods." He grabbed Dean's hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles curled round his bottle. "Hey, tiger?"

“Yeah?”

"Love you," Eggsy said quietly, meeting his eyes.

Dean’s face lit up, eyes shining. “Love you, too, sweetheart,” he answered, and placed his hand over Eggsy’s jaw, and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on lips. He stroked his thumb over Eggsy’s cheek, “I’ll kiss you proper, when we’ve got a bit more privacy. Always been a little shy like that, hope you don’t mind.”

"Nah," Eggsy said. "Prefer to keep you all to myself anyway. Don' want' anyone getting a free show, righ'?"

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed, finishing up his lemonade. “It’s about lunch, you wanna see if we can get a seat in the Needle? Or should that be dinner?”

"Let's try for dinner," Eggsy said. "Wanna see the city all lit up beneath us. How about something real easy for lunch?" He grinned, an evil glint in his eye. "Trus' me?"

“Normally, yeah,” Dean looked skeptical, “But that look worries me. I’m not gonna have to eat sprouts, am I?”

"Nah," Eggsy said, hopping up. "Just seaweed. Come on!"

“You better be fucking joking,” Dean warned, but still followed.

Eggsy got take out alone, forcing Dean to wait outside the restaurant for him before they headed back to the hotel. Once in the room, Eggsy set the bags on the table. "All right," he said and pulled out a chair. "Wanna try something. You trus' me, righ' tiger?" he asked, meeting Dean's eyes as he pushed him gently, making him sink into the chair.

Dean licked his lips. “Yeah,” he said, breathily, no longer thinking about lunch at all, “Yeah, I do.”

"Close your eyes," Eggsy instructed, and went over to the bed, pulling out a complimentary sleep mask from the bedside table. He stopped by the bathroom, taking the soft cotton ties from their robes and joined Dean again.

"Relax," Eggsy said, and slipped the mask over his eyes. "Can you see?" He asked, taking the ties and carefully crossing Dean's wrists behind the chair, tying them together. He knelt, and attached his ankles to the legs of the chair with the second tie. "Tiger?"

“Yeah?” Dean nearly whispered, shifting in the chair. Being blindfolded, tied, down, at Eggsy’s mercy had sent shivers up and down his spine, warmth pooling low at the sound of Eggsy’s voice. He was already hard, and he shifted a bit more to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"Jus' making sure you're still wit' me," Eggsy said. "If you wan' me ta let you go, just say so, yeah?" He leaned forward and pecked Dean on the lips. "Now. Don' wanna get this messy, he said, unbuttoning Dean's vest and pulling his shirt tails from his waistband.

A small whimper escaped Dean as Eggsy began to undress him, but before he got too distracted, he made sure Eggsy knew he understood with a simple, albeit breathless, “I’ll let you know, promise.”

"All righ,” Eggsy said, deft fingers undoing the buttons of Dean’s shirt. He pushed it back off Dean’s shoulders, then stepped away, pushing the chair closer to the table. The rustling of the plastic bag gave away Eggsy’s intent just as he climbed up onto the table, sitting on the edge and bracketing Dean with his legs. Another rustle, and Eggsy was smirking, chopsticks in hand. “Open up,” he murmured, reaching forward to tap Dean’s lips with the sushi roll.

Dean gave a pathetic sigh. “You’re a fucking tease, man,” he griped, but opened his mouth anyways.

Eggsy popped the roll in, and leaned forward, licking the drip of sauce left at the corner of Dean’s mouth from where he bumped it. “Oh well. Eat.”

The bite was big and bulky, but after exploring it with his tongue, he realized that Eggsy hadn’t been joking about the seaweed. However, this one was actually pretty good; the texture was a bit off putting, but not as bad as he thought it’d be. He’d seen Sam get sushi before, and knew that there were hundreds of weird little combinations. He swallowed, “Okay, that was decent,” he conceded. “They all the same, or you get different flavors?”

“Different,” Eggsy said. “Ready to be adventurous? Try this one,” He said, reaching back into the carton with his chopsticks. “Sour or sweet?”

“Sweet?” Dean guessed, afraid to know exactly how fish and rice was meant to be sour.

Eggsy smiled and fed him a bit of sweet cucumber and prawn roll. “Good?”

“Yeah, I think I like that one a little better. Texture’s a bit better, which helps. That one cooked?” he asked.

"Yes. Ready for the next? This one is...bitter," Eggsy said, selecting a pickled ginger and Goya ball.

As soon as it hit his tongue, Dean cringed. It was overwhelming and perfumey, and he tried to keep the look off his face as he attempted to swallow it whole. He coughed, once it was down, sputtered, “Yeah, I think bitter is an understatement. You got anymore of the last kind?” He desperately needed a different taste in his mouth, “Or something to wash it down with?”

Eggsy chuckled at Dean’s failed attempt to hide his disgust. “You’ll like this, promise. Not sushi this time.”

“I’m trusting you here,” he reminded Eggsy, hoping he meant it when he said he’d like this next one. He stuck out his tongue, and was rewarded by something familiar, and good. “Oh, yeah, that’s much better. Teriyaki, yeah? Tastes better than the take out shit I normally get though.”

“Cause it’s fresh,” Eggsy said. “Organic and shit. Sam’d like it.” He plucked out another piece of the prawn roll. “Here. You liked this one,” he said, holding it to Dean’s lips, as he leaned forward and took the blindfold off with a wink.

Dean took the bite, and agreed, “Yeah, this one was probably my favorite of the sushi.” He looked at Eggsy with suspicion. “The one I- the bitter one, do you actually like that, or were you just getting that to fuck with me?”

In reply, Eggsy plucked one of the goya balls up and tossed it into his mouth, chewing with gusto. He swallowed and grinned. “Love the stuff. More ginger the better. You don’t like tha’ one though, do ya? I mean, I’m only guessin’. Since you looked like someone poured soap in your mouth,” he said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s about what it tasted like, too,” Dean confessed, then glared, “You better not plan on kissing me with that mouth!”

Eggsy grinned evilly. “You can’ get away. How you gonna stop me?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Dean growled playfully. “I’m down for being tied up and blindfolded, but I’m not sure I could handle _that_ again.”

Eggsy smirked, and leaned forward, pecking Dean on the forehead, nose and then lips. “You sure you don’ want a real kiss?” he asked, wetting his lips.

Dean licked his lips, reconsidering, when the taste hit him again. He grimaced, “Nope, can’t do it. Even that little bit.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Chicken,” he said and reached behind him, pulling out an unopened container. “You like chocolate, righ’?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Eggsy peeled the lid off with a smile, grabbing a spoon from the bag. “I was gonna get chocolate mochi. But then I saw this, an’ I jus’ had to.” He dug the spoon in, lifting up a hefty bite of chocolate mousse with white chocolate pearls and dark chocolate shavings. “Will this make it better?” he asked, eyes on Dean.

Dean looked at Eggsy, mouth partially open, lush chocolate mousse in hand and thought of all the sinful, delightful things one could do with chocolate. “Bet it will,” he said, watching Eggsy’s lips.

“Bet it tastes great,” Eggsy said, and lifted the spoon to his mouth, eating with a low moan as his toes curled. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Eggsy’s moan went straight to Dean’s cock. He watched Eggsy practically fellate the damn spoon, which was hotter than eating had any right to be. “Fucking hell,” he uttered.

"Wan' some?" Eggsy asked, licking his lips as his eyes fluttered back open, only to lock gazes with Dean. "'S good tiger."

“Why- uh- why don’t you have a bit more, first?” Watching Eggsy lick, suck, and moan was far more delicious than any chocolate.

Eggsy smirked. "My pleasure, tiger," he said, voice intentionally low and growling. He took another bite, this time moaning with a bit more show, his free hand coming up to brush over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.  

Dean groaned, “Fuck, sweetheart.” He shifted in his chair again, feeling his restraints, feeling a hot flush creep up his neck. “Goddamned gorgeous.”

"Yeah?" Eggsy took another bite, hand sliding down to palm himself through his jeans. "Sure you don' want some?"

“I might like a little taste of something sweet.”

"What ya have in mind, tiger?" Eggsy asked, smiling down at him.

“Any taste of you I can get.”

Eggsy set the dessert spoon down, and shifted closer to the edge of the table. "But you're all tied up at the momen'." He ran a hand through Dean's hair. "If you wan' it, you'll hafta work for it."

Dean let his head loll back with the motion of Eggsy’s hand, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, and answered “Anything.”

"Get my cock out," Eggsy murmured, and reached down, popping the main button for Dean. "Work for your treat, tiger."

Dean licked his lips, leaning in as well as he could with his wrists bound behind him. He took down Eggsy’s zipper with his teeth, groaning when he saw Eggsy was wearing nothing underneath. He pulled one side of the jeans down, partially exposing his cock. Before going any further, Dean licked a stripe up what he could, and hummed contentedly.

He pulled down the other side, then very carefully, with his tongue and teeth, worked Eggsy free. He paused, looking up through his eyelashes; he’d only been told to get Eggsy’s cock out; and didn’t want to overstep.

Eggsy smiled. "Got you well trained, don' I, tiger? Go ahead. Taste," he said, running a hand through Dean's hair with a contented sigh.

Dean lapped first at the tip, then slowly let his lips roam over the head, savoring the feel and taste. He let his tongue tease the underside of Eggsy’s cock, starting to bob slowly, taking in only a few inches as he let his tongue do most of the work.

"How much you gonna take?" Eggsy asked, tugging gently in his hair before sliding his hand down to cup Dean's nape. "I could fuck your mouth from here. I remember someone wantin' tha' on the phone."

Dean moaned, nodding slightly, before taking Eggsy down further, just to the back of his throat. He worked on building a pace, making sure he could breathe between thrusts, feeling both singularly focused on Eggsy, and disconnected from everything else.

"So good for me," Eggsy said breathlessly, rocking his hips gently up as he hung his head back. "So good, tiger."

The praise flowed through Dean like electricity, warming and exciting him all at the same time. He furthered his efforts, feeling the vague discomfort in his throat as he took Eggsy all the way down. But it was nothing compared to way Eggsy’s moans and accolades washed over him.

"Fuck," Eggsy panted, tightening his grip on Dean's neck. "Tiger, I'm close. You gonna take it all?" he asked, hips stuttering.

Dean hummed his approval, as Eggsy’s hand at his neck pulled him close, causing the restraints at his wrists to strain. Dean groaned at the mild sting; it reminded him he was vulnerable and at Eggsy’s mercy, completely and fully. He could do nothing more than try to breathe as Eggsy took control, and the world narrowed to just the two of them.

Eggsy held Dean's head down as he rocked his hips, cock bumping at the back of Dean's throat. "Almost tiger. Almost. So good, letting me take care of you," he muttered, breath catching as his body tightened and he came with a sharp cry.

His air was cut off as Eggsy came, but his struggle was mild. The lack of oxygen and Eggsy’s rough treatment made him near euphoric. He swallowed around Eggsy’s cock, taking in what he could and as Eggsy pulled out, Dean’s throat was raw and he felt what he couldn’t take dripping down his chin. He could only imagine what he looked like, but he felt wonderfully, rapturously used.

"Fuckin' hell tiger," Eggsy murmured, tucking himself back into his pants. "God, yer gorgeous." He reached forward, stroking a hand through Dean's hair again, leaning in to lap at the come on his face. "Perfect. Jus' perfect." He kissed Dean gently and then hopped off the table, kneeling between Dean's spread legs. "You want me to suck you off?" he asked pressing a kiss to the center of Dean's stomach.

Dean smiled dreamily. “Won’t take much,” he warned through deep breaths, “I’m almost there already.”

“Yer fuckin’ lost, tiger,” Eggsy murmured, undoing Dean’s flies and tugging his cock out. “‘S okay. I got you.” He ghosted an open mouth kiss over the head of Dean’s cock. “So good for me.” He began to stroke Dean, just teasing his tongue along his length.

The heat of Eggsy’s mouth was intoxicating, and Dean instinctively tried to bring his hand to Eggsy’s jaw only to realize, yet again, even his own pleasure wasn’t his to seek. He groaned hoarsely at the thought, and just leaned back, slumping down and spreading his legs, so that Eggsy could have access to whatever he chose to give.

Eggsy moaned, Dean’s cock jumping at the noise and took him farther into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, and pushed, taking his hand away to swallow even more. He slipped his hand around and down, teasing at the top of Dean’s arse, sliding his hand down to grasp his arse cheek as he sucked.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Dean gasped, “Almost there.” He looked down, trying to catch Eggsy’s eye, “Please?”

Eggsy pulled off with an obscene pop, and began stroking Dean’s cock again. He looked up and smiled. “Yes,” he said, and swallowed Dean back down in one swift movement.

The sudden movement was all Dean needed, and he arched up as he came, tugging on the ties, riding out the crest of his orgasm with a breathless cry. He slumped back in the chair, remembering once again to breathe, and took in great gulps of air, chest heaving.  

Eggsy swallowed, licking his lips as he tucked Dean away and untied his legs. He stood and undid the knots binding Dean’s wrists, before tugging him gently up from the chair and into his arms. Eggsy lay them both down on the bed, peppering Dean with slow, lazy kisses as he murmured simple praises.

Dean spent a few minutes catching his breath, coming down from his high, and was welcomed back with Eggsy’s tender words and delicate kisses.

“ _Wow_.”

Eggsy chuckled. "Was tha' for the sex or for the food?" he asked, running a hand over Dean's side.

“Food?” Dean furrowed his brow for a moment, “Oh!” He burst out laughing, “I’ll let you figure that out.”

Eggsy laughed and leaned in. "Think I got my answer then," he said fondly, cupping Dean's face for a kiss. "Probably should put it away. You still hungry?"

Dean kissed him back, then answered, “If there’s any left, I could go for that chicken teriyaki.”

Eggsy shook his head and got off the bed. "I got you a whole dish, tiger," he said, wandering over and collecting the food. He brought it over, sitting cross legged and handing Dean a pair of chopsticks. "You know how to use these?"

“Never understood what was the matter with using a fork,” Dean answered, picking up a piece with his fingers and popping it in his mouth.

"You ain't got enough appreciation for culture, tiger," Eggsy teased. "Come on, lemme see you try them."

“Dude, closest I ever got to gourmet was mac and cheese, and that was only if we were lucky enough to get a room with a kitchen,” Dean shrugged, but picked up the sticks. “You’re gonna have to show me.”

Eggsy smiled and reached out, repositioning Dean's fingers. "Try now. With the chicken, not the rice. What's your favorite food, luv?"

“Nice good burger, thick and juicy, still a bit red in the middle, bacon and cheddar. When I was a kid, Bobby made the best burgers. What about you?”

"Bobby?" Eggsy asked. "Probably this Japanese place, righ' round the corner from where my primary school used ta be. Would go in, look sad and' scrawny an' they'd feed me this noodle thing sometimes. Yakisoba. Real good."  

“Bobby, man. He’s like my second dad. Hell, better than my dad. Crotchety old drunk, and a fucking genius. Knows the lore like the back of his hand, reads like a half dozen languages. Hey!” Dean pointed to Eggsy with his chopsticks, “He knows Japanese!”

Dean picked up a piece of chicken, then dropped it. He frowned, stabbed it with the chopstick, and continued, “Sometimes, when Dad was getting too close to Azazel, he’d drop Sammy and I off. He’d tell Bobby I needed to practice my fighting, or my shooting or something, and Bobby’d take me to play catch instead. Dad bitched, but some of the only normal childhood memories I had were at Bobby’s place. Ran a salvage yard, taught me more than my Dad did about cars.”

"Sounds like a good guy," Eggsy said, smiling at him. "He uh...still around?" he asked quietly.

Dean smiled, “Yeah, actually. Don’t see a lot a hunters get old, but yeah, he’s still around. You ever wanna see the middle of fucking nowhere, maybe you could meet ‘im sometime.”

Eggsy grinned. "He's important to ya, course I'd like to meet him." He rocked forward landing a kiss on Dean's shoulder.

Dean blushed, and attempted to pick up another piece of chicken, “You got anyone I need to meet? Your mom and sister, maybe? How old’s she?”

"My ma and my sister," Eggsy grinned. "I gotta picture of Daisy an' me, just a sec'." He set down his sushi and grabbed his phone from the table, pulling the picture up and handing it over. "Scroll through, I got more. She's four, jus’ turning five next week. Smart, real happy now that Dean fucked off. Ma is too."

“She’s cute,” Dean winked, “Like her brother.” He scrolled through, commenting on how sweet Eggsy looked holding her. Suddenly, he stopped, “This is _not_ your sister.”

Eggsy glanced over with a grin. "Did I tell ya I put Daisy in gymnastics? Like I used ta be."

Dean’s eyes were wide and his mouth suddenly dry. “Man, you are bendy. That’s- that’s awesome.” Dean flicked to the next picture, and groaned. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

"This place has a garden or somethin' right? I could do a routine for ya," Eggsy said with a grin. "Show you a few small things here though."

“Okay, now you’re just making feel old. You can’t expect me to handle that twice before I finish a meal,” Dean joked, then smirked. “But I’ve got some ideas for later.”

"I did jus' mean one of my old floor routines," Eggsy chuckled. "But I'd love to hear yer ideas for later." He popped a sushi roll in his mouth and chewed happily.

Dean handed Eggsy back his phone and finished up his lunch. He stood to toss their containers away, and heard a tinny version of the Bullwinkle theme. He frowned. “That’s Sammy’s ringtone. One sec.” He answered with a curt, “What?”

He was silent for a few moments, then muttered, “Son of a bitch. Yeah, I know.”

Dean paced to the other side of the suite, “Overnight it? Yeah, the Four Seasons. Room’s under ‘Unwin’.”

As he came back towards the bed, he smiled, “Yeah, We’re having a good time. Later, Sammy.”

"Wha' was that?" Eggsy asked, opening his arms for Dean to come closer. "Everything all righ'?"

Dean stood a bit off and ran his hand up the back of his hair, and looked up with a guilty smile, “Hey, so you mind covering me for the next day or so? My credit cards apparently aren’t any good right now, but Sammy’s overnighting some new ones. I don’t wanna be a freeloader, I’ll get you back.”

He paced to the other side of the bed, pulling out his wallet and taking out two cards, then flipped out a switchblade. “Or-” Dean thought aloud, as he cut the cards into pieces, “Could find a pool hall, then I could just hustle what I need.” He frowned, “Harder in the city, unless you can find the underground places. If we found a pawn shop, bet they’d know.”

"Or you can just relax," Eggsy said, shrugging."I got more money than I know what to do wit'. And I didn' earn it." He sighed. "Harry left me everything. An' if I can spend it on us… I think he'd be happy, ya know?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I get you wanna be self sustainin' an' all, but I can do this. It's not somethin' I gotta worry about, an' I know I can't do it when yer huntin' and stuff, but I can now."

Dean paused and gave a small huff of laughter, “Didn’t earn it? You save the world, sweetheart, you deserve it all.”

Dean took the handful of pieces he’d cut up, and excused himself. He flushed them down the toilet to get rid of the evidence; he didn’t want any of this blowing back on Eggsy. He came back, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Just for a day or two,” he acquiesced, then said, “And if someone asks, you don’t know anyone by the name of Ozzy Bennett.”

Eggsy snorted. "Love it. Great fuckin' name." He sighed and gazed at Dean with a strange look in his eyes. "Shit, we do to save the world, righ'?" He shook his head. "You wanna do anythin' now?"

“Hell yeah, it’s still early,” Dean grinned, “Sun’s out too, lemme take you Pike’s Place.”

"All right," Eggsy said. He hopped off the bed and walked over to Dean, pecking him on the lips. "Gotta wash my hands an' all first." He wandered into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later. "We gonna go to dinner after?”

“If you want, sure.” Dean gave Eggsy a cocky grin, “You gonna buy all sorts of pretty things so I’ll call you Daddy?”

With a laugh, he ducked out the door to the elevator.

Eggsy chased after him with a grin. “Wait, tha’ somethin’ you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visual reference of Dean's outfit and Calder's sculpture go [here](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/134669315972/visuals-for-seattle-chapter-3-try-to-make-a).


	4. We Watched the City Skyline

“I wanna go around again,” Eggsy said, slipping his hand into Dean’s as they wandered the outside ring of shops. “There’s so much here.” 

“This time I’m gonna try to get a picture of you knocking over an eight year old to avoid a fucking fish,” Dean teased. “But dude, you gotta let me stay at least a few minutes this time, those guys are awesome.”

Eggsy grumbled. “You can fuckin’ stay. I’m gonna just… stay far away. An’ watch. An’ I didn’t knock him over, he fell!” 

Dean squeezed his hand, “Whatever you need to tell yourself, sweetheart. How ‘bout you stand right next to me, and I’ll catch anything that comes our way?”

“My fuckin’ hero,” Eggsy said, releasing Dean and crossing his arms in a huff. “Look, I’m all about eatin’ the stuff, but tuna ain’t supposed to fly.”

Moving in front of him, Dean pressed up against his arms, and nuzzled his neck a little before murmuring in his ear. “You know I’m just teasing. Love you?” He wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him into an awkward hug.  

Eggsy sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean. “I know, I know. An’ I love you too, tiger. Stripes an’ all,” he said, looking up to meet Dean’s eyes.

“We don’t have to go back, if you don’t wanna,” Dean offered contritely.  

“No, you wanna. Come on,” Eggsy said, rocking up on his toes to kiss him chastely. “Besides, I wanna see you catch a fish.”

Dean beamed. “I promise, though, I won’t let nothing get you. C’mon!” he grabbed Eggsy by the hand, half dragging him back to the fish market. 

The workers were hollering and carrying on, and there was a guy up front taking orders, tossing the fish back, passing packages on to customers, and putting on a good show. Dean turned to Eggsy, “See, man, I couldn’t ever be stuck in some office-” Dean suddenly laughed, “Fuck, even when I tried, still ended up hunting a damn ghost. But this-” he waved to the workers, “I could’ve done this. Working with my hands, having a bit of fun. I was always the class clown, even when I was only in town for a week or two. If I weren’t a mechanic, I coulda done something like this.”

They watched as a pudgy toddler looked up in awe at the fish flying passed his head, and Dean nudged Eggsy as he saw the apple fall from the little boy’s hand. The boy started to cry, but the apple rolled right to the guy up front, who, with a shout, tossed the apple back to his coworkers. One of them washed the dirt off the apple, tossed it back, and the guy bent down to hand it back to the toddler, who grinned happily.

“See,” Dean gestured, “I mean, that’s fucking awesome.”  

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, smiling at him. “You ever think you’ll stop huntin’? Give yourself the chance to settle down somewhere?” he asked, hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against Dean.

“Dunno,” Dean shrugged. “We had this sort of big gig for a while, a whole Angels and Demons sort of thing, but Bobby, man, he worked some fucking mojo, and we kinda got it wrapped up? Lost some good people, but the fact that Sammy and I are alive, and the world isn’t half roasted to shit’s a plus. So there’s nothing big going on, and that’s kind of new for us. But man, you see the stories in the paper, heard weird shit on the news, and you know people are dying, and you know what’s killin’ ‘em. I mean, how do you not go?”

“Oh, shit, look out!” Dean stepped in front of Eggsy, catching a two foot gutted fish tossed their way. He held it up like a trophy, roared for the crowd, and tossed it back. He turned to Eggsy with a wide grin, “Fucking awesome. I love this place!”

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh at the look of utter joy on Dean’s face. “No place like Seattle, huh? New York ain’t got nuthin’ on this place.”

“Only passed through, but yeah, I like it here better. Tend to stay outta the bigger cities, ‘cause the bigger law enforcement offices are there, and ‘cause the monsters that live in the cities tend to try and blend in, don’t normally go chompin' on people. Not any more than regular people anyways.” Dean gave a small shudder, “Man, people can be the fucking worst. But the real freaks tend to stay in the sticks.”

“What about you? Been any place interesting?” Dean asked, making his way through the crowd, gesturing to Eggsy that he needed to wash his hands.  

“Well, grew up in London, so…” Eggsy shrugged. “Can be fun. Lots of stuff is free, so when I was skippin’ class I’d go around on the tube. Used to just go as far as it’d take me, ya know? Never really wanted to uh… head home. But this one time, Ma won some money offa scratchcard. So we took a day trip down to Stonehenge. I was such a lil’ bastard. I ran right up, tried to climb them.” He smiled. “Can’t do tha’ now. Get kicked out an’ fined an’ stuff.”

“Traveled in the Forces too,” Eggsy continued as they walked through the market. “But I didn’ really start travelin’ till I started this job. I always got told where to go an’ when and how in the Forces. Now, I got time. Sometimes anyway. Can go where I want, got the money to do it. When I get a break. This is the longest one I’ve had since Harry got me outta jail.” 

“Glad I was worth the trip,” Dean joked to cover a bit of doubt, “Least, hope I am.” 

He didn’t need an answer, so he shifted topics quickly. “Fucking jail, man. I’ve done a few stints. Hell, one was on purpose just to get rid of a ghost for a friend, that was a bitch,” Dean paused alongside a stall full of flowers. “Look at those,” he pointed to a few bundles of flowers with deep blacks, reds, and blues. “Those aren’t bad, better than all that pink and yellow.”

The woman in charge of the stall came over, “Those are pacific coast irises, just lovely flowers. Do you boys do any gardening?”

Eggsy glanced at Dean and winked, taking his hand. “Of course!” he said happily. “We have a just darling lil’ place. Managed to put in a butterfly garden just last spring and oh, you wouldn’t believe the amount of the things we get,” he said, resting his hand on his throat. “We’re really looking for something with a new color scheme of course, but not just yet. Perhaps something with a southern theme? I just adore cowboys,” he said, squeezing Dean’s hand with a chuckle. “Oh, but I forget myself, I’m Gary and this is my Danny. Anywho, we’re going out to dinner. It’s our anniversary, and we’re treating ourselves.” He beamed at the woman. “Would you be able to do me just a small favour? Itty bitty?” 

She looked delighted, “An Englishman! My, what a lovely young man you are!” She looked to Dean, “And with such a handsome husband!” She turned back to Eggsy, which meant she missed Dean’s incredulous look at Eggsy, eyebrows near falling off the top of his head.

“What can I do for you, darling?”

“Well, we’re staying in the hotel just up the road- what is it called, darling? Oh yes, The Four Seasons. I’m sure you don’t normally do this, but could you somehow arrange for a delivery? I’d pay extra, of course. And,” he beckoned her closer, “maybe a buttonhole? A little color for my sweetheart? A tiger lily if you have one, but if not the irises would be lovely.” He patted her hand. “I just want everything to be perfect, you know how it is. Been together for five years now.” Eggsy sighed happily. “He just swept me off my feet. We actually met when he ran into me with his trolley in the gardening store. Broke the pot I was planning on buying, the last one they had. Beautiful blue glazed ceramic. I forgave him of course. After a while,” he said, winking once more.

Dean’s shock melted into bashfulness at the mention of a tiger lily, and the shopkeeper didn’t miss it this time. “Oh, look,” she giggled, “You embarrassed him! You are simply adorable!” She looked to the flowers on display. “Well, tiger lily can mean lots of things, but our version is also known as the Columbia lily,” she explained, plucking a golden orange flower from a bunch. “It’s still orange, with the mottled black, it’s just a little shy,” she gestured to the way the flower seemed to stare down at the floor. 

She snipped the stem, and wrapped it up in a black ribbon, then turned her back to find a pin. 

Dean turned quickly to Eggsy, elbowing him, and mouthing “Danny?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Better than Ozzy,” he mouthed, clapping his hands with sudden delight as the shopkeeper turned back toward them. “Oh, it’s _gorgeous_ ,” he said. “Oh, I’m so pleased!” 

“Now, you pin this to your beau,” she told Eggsy, handing him the flower and pin, “Then you tell me exactly what’d you’d like in that bouquet.”

Eggsy smiled at her and turned, stepping in close to Dean. “A tiger lily for my tiger,” he murmured, looking up at Dean as he pinned it on. “Beautiful. Love it,” he said, smoothing Dean’s vest front with a palm. “Now, go wash your hands after touching that nasty fish, and I’ll be here when you get back, darling,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Dean narrowed his eyes, glaring at Eggsy just a moment before giving a big grin, and speaking in his deepest Texas drawl, “Anything for you, sweetheart,” and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom. 

Eggsy felt a little shiver go through him at Dean’s thick drawl and he couldn’t help but watch him walk away. He grinned as he turned to see the shopkeeper beaming at him. “Can you blame me?” he asked, shrugging in Dean’s direction. “That man has me going in circles!”

While washing his hands, Dean caught sight of the flower in the mirror, and smiled. He remembered pinning a flower on Sam for one of his formals; he’d never gotten to go himself. He tipped his head down, and pressed a delicate kiss to the closest petal, thinking of Eggsy waiting for him. 

Eggsy was still talking to the woman when Dean returned from restroom, so he hung back, not knowing exactly what Eggsy had in mind, and not wanting to spoil any surprises. He watched Eggsy speak with the older woman, how adept he was at adjusting his mannerisms, and knew that if he’d just seen Eggsy here, without ever having known him, he never would have believed he’d land a guy like that.

Eggsy smiled as he caught the shopkeeper’s eyes flitting over his shoulder. “He’s back, isn’t he?” he asked, and turned, grinning at Dean. “I suppose that’s all then. I’m sure he’ll love them. Thank you,” he said, grasping her hands with a large smile. “You’ve been so helpful.” 

The smile let him know he was welcome back, and he came up behind Eggsy, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder. He stayed in character, accent and all, “Y’all settled here, Gar’?”

“Yes, darling. We’ll have quite the surprise waiting for us as the hotel,” Eggsy said, reaching a hand up to pat Dean’s cheek. “Shall we head to dinner now? I didn’t get much at lunch, you know how distracted I can be.” He turned his head to peck Dean on the cheek. “Thank you again, Sophia.” He waved, Dean standing straight as they headed off.

Eggsy made it around the corner before he began to laugh, squeezing Dean’s hand. “Yer fuckin’ face, fuck, tiger. You looked so damn surprised.” 

“Jesus Christ! You’re fucking lucky I’m used to lying my ass off all day long!” Dean laughed, astonished, “A fucking garden store?”

“Wha’?” Eggsy asked, still grinning wide. “Should I have told her the truth? Tha’ we met huntin’ vampires and once we killed em all, you showed up at my door and I shagged yer fuckin’ brains out? We had a chance to be kinda normal there, an’ I took it. Didn’ you see how damn happy it made her?” 

Dean shook his head, “You are something else. I mean, coudn’t’ve I at least met you when I fixed up your car, or something?” Dean laughed into Eggsy’s shoulder, “Now I’m the Texas cowboy with a garden only an Englishman could love. That is, hands down, the most ridiculous persona I’ve ever done. And that includes being a frickin’ teddy bear doctor.”

Eggsy snorted. “You did wha’? No fuckin’ way. You?” He ran a hand through his hair, still snickering and shaking his head. “Besides. We’d have a damn cute garden, you know we would.”

“No wishing wells,” Dean deadpanned.

“Do I wanna know why not?” Eggsy asked. “Bu’ all right. No wishin’ wells. Long as we get to have… a gooseberry bush.” 

“The fuck is that?”

“Berries. Used to have one in a pot in the window. Ma would pick them all and make jam,” Eggsy said fondly. “It used to just grow so many. I’d eat ‘em all, get sick. I liked ‘em sour, just turning colored.” He shrugged. “Dean broke it in half one night. Threw it out the window. Never forgave the fucker for it either.” 

Dean nodded, “Okay, a gooseberry bush, then. I don’t know how to make jam, though.”

They walked, hand in hand, to the Space Needle, and waited to take the elevator up. Dean looked down at his vest, at the flower, and squeezed Eggsy’s hand. “This was cute,” he said. “I think this makes up for when we fell asleep on the phone together.”

“I think we’re cute,” Eggsy said, with a wink. “Jus’ gotta accept it. We’re pretty damn good lookin’ and pretty romantic, righ’?” 

“You know, in a million years, never would have thought of myself as a romantic,” Dean answered, “Guess I just needed the proper motivation.” 

They stepped on to the elevator and crowded close together to let as many people on as they could. When they got off the elevator, Dean led them to the restaurant, greeting the maitre’d. “Two under the name Hagar,” he told her. 

She led them to a table for two, right next to the window, and handed them menus. When she left, Dean nodded to the window. 

“Take a good look; we’re moving up here, you’ll be able to see the whole city.”

Eggsy nodded and turned, a smile spreading over his face as he stared. “Dean… this is fuckin’ gorgeous. I… jus’ holy shit. See tha’ sunset? Only thing I’ve seen prettier are your eyes,” he said, sparing Dean a quick glance and a wink. “It’s amazin’.”

Dean looked Eggsy over, “Sure is. View is just gorgeous.”

He looked over the menu, then peered over the top, and started again with the Texas drawl, “So, Gary, what’re you thinking ‘bout gettin’?”

Eggsy chuckled. “Well, I don’t know now, tiger. What do you suggest? You’re so much better at cooking than I am. So impressive the way you work that grill, darling.” He winked. “What looks good? I’m thinkin’ a steak and potatoes. Salad on the side.” 

“I’m thinking lamb. You want ribs or crab cakes to start with?”

“Mmm, ribs. Why not, righ’? It is our anniversary,” Eggsy said with a chuckle.

Dean huffed in agreement, then looked almost wistful, “Feels like I’ve known you forever, and still like I met you yesterday. Doesn’t make any sense, I know, but…”

“But it’s good,” Eggsy said. “And it doesn’ hafta make sense to anyone but us, so who cares?” He reached over and set his hand over Dean’s. “Hey. Love you, tiger. Now, wine?” 

“That’s all you. I don’t know shit about wine. ‘Cept red with meat and white with fish?” Dean asked. 

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah.” He flipped to the wine list slipped in the menu, pointing. “This one,” he said. “Wanna wave the waiter down?” 

“Eh, I don’t mind the company,” Dean dismissed, but the waiter appeared by their side as if by magic. Dean looked to Eggsy, who waved him on. He rattled off their orders, but let Eggsy order the drinks.

Once the waiter left, Eggsy smiled at Dean. “So. What are the plans for the rest of the night? Eat, then back to the hotel?” he asked suggestively, sliding his foot against Dean’s ankle. 

“That’d be awesome,” Dean answered, “We could also pub crawl, there’s karaoke, stand up, even the museum’s open til nine. Scour the alleyways for quiet places to fuck, hit up the hotel spa one night.” Dean shrugged, “Hell, we could even catch a flick. What do you think?”

“Well, I think tha’ all of it sounds-” Eggsy cut himself off, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Wait. Did you say karaoke?” 

Dean laughed. He hadn’t laughed this much in years, and he was becoming rather addicted to the sensation. “Yeah, when I was looking up places, found a few that did karaoke. You do that kind of thing?”

“Pff. Yer lookin’ at the Camden Karaoke champ three years runnin',” Eggsy said. “I’ll wipe the floor wit’ you.”

“Yeah, probably,” Dean smirked, “People tend to throw shit at me, and it ain't panties.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Don’ worry, tiger, I’ll still love you if you’re terrible. When you’re terrible, I guess.”

“Yeah, ‘cause if you’re with this-” he gestured to his body, “-for musical talent, I got some bad news.” The waiter came up just as Dean finished speaking with their starter. 

“Awesome. Thanks, man,” Dean addressed the waiter, then dug into the ribs with his fingers. “Gotta love it when a fancy place like this does ribs; no way not to get dirty.”  

“Yeah. No one gets ta glare and look all condescending either,” Eggsy said, digging in as well. “These are good, shit.” 

Dinner was spectacular. They feigned their gardener ruse for complementary champagne with dessert, and Dean got the waiter to take a picture of the two of them with the city lights as a background.  Dean looked at the picture, then shook his head, “This is-” He shoved the phone towards Eggsy, “We look so  _ normal.  _ I mean, we don’t look like one of us can kill a man with an umbrella, or that one of us has dug up so many corpses I’ve lost count. It’s-” Dean was at loss, and so he just shrugged and finished his champagne.

“So, karaoke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference for many of the visuals, see our blog [deanandeggsy.tumblr.com](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/135839102902/chapter-4-of-seattle-is-up-eggsy-glanced-at).


	5. Let’s Get Two More Beers

Eggsy nodded, and slipped the phone out of Dean's pocket as they waited for the elevator. He sent the picture off to Roxy and Sam with a grin and then tucked it back, squeezing close to Dean as they got on. 

When they were back on the street, Dean's phone chimed and Eggsy gave a guilty smirk, tugging it out again. "Sam says he wants to know how I got you to clean up so nice," Eggsy read. "And that he's happy we're enjoying ourselves." 

Dean smiled and looked down at the ground, a gentle blush under his freckles. “When this all happened, I thought Sam was gonna give me so much shit; I’d been teasing him for years ‘bout his girlfriends.” Dean paused. “Doesn’t help that he doesn’t have a great record with women,” he admitted, “But he’s been- I mean, I think he gets that this is a big deal for me.”

He straightened back up, and continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “Found this place called Rockaraoke, they do live band karaoke, so instead of singing to some soundtrack or DJ, you get your own drummer and bassist and shit. Sound like our kind of thing?”

"Hell yeah," Eggsy said, bouncing along beside him. "Gotta song jus' for you to sing. You hafta do it. For me." 

“Swear to god, it better not be Rhinestone Cowboy.”

Eggsy laughed. "I was thinkin' Eye of the Tiger, but now I changed my mind." 

Dean practically vibrated with enthusiasm, “Fuck yes! I can fucking rock Eye of the Tiger, shit I might wipe the floor with you after all, I got moves and everything! Oh hell yes, this is gonna be freakin’ awesome!” He was nearly bouncing.

"Oh no. You gotta do Rhinestone Cowboy first. Lull 'em into a false sense of confidence," Eggsy teased. "Come on, for me? Thought you loved me." 

“Oh, I love you, sweetheart, there’s no doubt, but I am doing Eye of the Tiger. Now we just gotta figure out your song.” Dean tapped his fingers against Eggsy’s where their hands met. “You got any ideas?”

"Yeah, I do," Eggsy said. "But I ain't gonna tell you. It's gonna be a surprise." He squeezed Dean's hand. "You'll either hate it or love it." 

“Alright,” Dean answered, still excited. As they walked, they passed a storefront, where a guy was putting up decorations. “You do Christmas?” Dean asked.

"Yeah," Eggsy said. "Never had much but mum tried to make it as special as she could. I'd normally get a pair of new shoes on a good year, ya know? Bad year, least we got some extra at dinner." 

Dean nodded, “I get that. One year Dad didn’t come home, off on a hunt, so I broke into someone’s house to get a couple gifts for Sammy from Dad, wrapped and all. Fuck if I didn’t end up giving him a Barbie.” Dean laughed, “But the look on his face, man.

“No, I just didn’t know if you did the whole Santa thing, or hell, coulda been Jewish for all I know.”

“I bet he played with the Barbie though, didn’t he? Enjoyed it while he could?” Eggsy asked with a distant smile. “Nah. Not Jewish. Think my gran was, but she died before I was born, and I guess mum didn’t really care much either way. Religion… kinda hard to believe in, if you live the way we do… did.” He shrugged. “God’s kinda a dick, if he’s up there, you know?” 

Dean gave a cynical huff, “Oh, hell, do I know. And angels? Just dicks with wings. It’s un-fucking-real.”

“Seriously? I fuckin’ figured,” Eggsy muttered. “Leave everything to us to deal with, then bet they’re the kind tha’ would take all the credit. Am I righ’?”

“It’s not even that; they’re just so goddamned self-righteous. Their way or the highway; don’t listen to a damn thing; everything’s black and white and absolute. I’ve only met one I didn’t want to immediately gank.” Dean gave a thoughtful shrug, “Not to say I didn’t try.”

"Yeah?" Eggsy asked, leaning against him for a moment in a pantomime of a hug. "Tell me about him? Or her? Do angels really do the whole gender thing?" 

“Not, really, but his vessel’s a dude, so we just go with that. Nerdy tax accountant looking dude, too. Name’s Cas, practically family at this point. Put his life on the line more than once to keep me and Sam from being angel meatsuits.” 

Dean saw the confusion on Eggsy’s face. “Alright. So angels and demons themselves don’t actually have bodies. So they use people’s; possess ‘em. Demons just enter and take what they want, and if they can, they’ll ride the pine long after you’re dead. Angel need permission, you gotta agree to be a vessel. So Cas, his vessel was a guy named Jimmy, and he went to church few times a week, prayed all the damned time, real Billy Graham kinda guy, and when Cas asked, Jimmy said yes. Problem is, the dick angels play dirty. When they were trying to get me to say yes, they took Sammy’s fucking lungs as collateral. Real twisted shit.

“Anyways, Cas,” Dean tried to get back on point. “He went against ‘em trying to keep Sam and I safe. He’s actually the one who pulled my soul outta Hell, rebuilt my body, put me all back together. You have to realize, at that point, we knew all about demons; had no fucking clue ‘bout angels. So I’m thinking that whatever has the mojo to pull me outta Hell’s gotta be fucking badass. So I pull out all the stops, I got knives, guns, holy water, Bobby helped me put up every fucking sigil known to man to weaken him, I mean, we got everything.

“So we summon him. He shows up, and I’m not fucking kidding, with a bolt of lightning. I’m thinking I gotta gank this fucker ‘cause he’s a real powerful son of bitch. Bobby and I start shooting and he walks through it like it was nothing. So then I stab him in the damn heart with the demon blade - this thing kills demons; doesn’t exorcise ‘em, just straight up kills ‘em - and he just looks down at the blade like it was was fucking stage prop, and pulls it out. It was the craziest shit I’d seen up ‘til that point. It was a rough few years there for a while.”

“But yer friends now?” Eggsy asked. “I mean, you said he got you outta hell, so he musta done that for some kinda reason. And he’s still hangin’ around. Should I be jealous tiger?” he teased, squeezing Dean’s hand. 

“Yeah, it’s mostly worked out. Nothing to be jealous about; first, he’s trying to sort shit in Heaven right now, and second, angels don’t do sex, least not that I can tell. Maybe in a few years, if he gets time to pop back down, I’ll introduce you.”

“That’d be nice,” Eggsy said. “So, I gotta meet Cas an’ I gotta meet Bobby, righ’? Anyone else?”

“Think that’s it. Well, I mean there’s Ellen and Jo, but I don’t seem more than once a year or so myself. Other than Sammy, family’s all gone; hell, we discovered we’d had a half brother only after he’d been eaten by a ghoul.” Dean put his head in his hand, “Sometimes I forget how fucked up my life really is.”  

Eggsy paused, and stepped into the mouth of an alleyway, tugging Dean in for a hug. “It’s fucked up, and it’s messy and it’s fuckin’ painful. But it’s ours, tiger. We just gotta take it as it is, righ’?” He lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. “We got this. Made it this far.” 

Dean pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, then tipped up his chin for a proper kiss. “And wouldn’t’ve found you otherwise.”

“We should send those vamps some flowers,” Eggsy chuckled. “An’ I’ll send some to my boss. Grumpy fucker. Never lets anyone else touch his guns.” 

“I’ll let you touch my guns, sweetheart,” Dean teased, then ran his hand down Eggsy’s chest, “So long as I get to touch yours.”

"Tha' a threat or a promise?" Eggsy asked with a wink. "C'mon. I wanna hear you sing." He leaned up for another kiss and then tugged Dean out of the alley by the hand and down the street. 

-o-

The place was a bit crowded, but not overly so. They found a empty table near the band, and a waitress came by to order their drinks. Dean pulled out the song book, handing one to Eggsy, making sure they could play Eye of the Tiger, though he thought that any respectable cover band should be able to. He wrote his name and the song down, and brought it up to the band. It looked like it’d be at least a half hour til they got to him; just enough time to toss back a drink or two to get him really limber to perform. 

"You ready for this?" Eggsy asked, when their drinks came over. He'd written his song down, and was going on after Dean. "I'd say whoever is worse gets tied up, but we already played tha' game today."

Dean gave an appreciative shudder and licked his lips, “That’s not punishment.” He lifted his drink to Eggsy, and clinked their glasses together. “How ‘bout this. I win, we take a day trip down to Mount St. Helens - it’s volcano that erupted in the 80s. I’ve always wanted to see a volcano.”

Eggsy smirked. "Deal. But if I win, I get to drive." 

His drink paused halfway to his lips, and Dean grew serious, “Oh, hell no.”

"Hell yes," Eggsy said. “What, think you'll lose? Hafta lemme drive?"

“Oh, no, I ain’t gonna lose,” Dean said, then chugged his beer. “But I don’t risk Baby for nothing.”

"Not a risk if you're gonna win though, tiger. Is it?" Eggsy grinned and leaned forward. "'Less you're scared. I'm good enough to take care o'you but not your baby?" 

Dean raised his brows and gave a small shrug; Eggsy had a good point. He’d trusted Eggsy with almost everything. He finished the last of his drink. “Okay. But I’m still gonna win.”

"I guess we'll hafta ask the band," Eggsy said. He smiled and reached across to take Dean's hand, drawing it up for a kiss. 

“You’re on sweetheart,” Dean winked, then raised his hand to catch the waitress’s attention. “One more and I’ll be good to go.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes as the waitress came over, but got himself another as well. By the time they had finished, Dean was being called up on stage. "Good luck tiger," Eggsy said, winking at him.

Dean took the microphone, and greeted the crowd, “Hey!” They cheered back, and he pointed towards Eggsy. 

“See that sexy fucker over there?” he asked, and was answered by a slew of wolf whistles and cat calls. “Nope, sorry folks, he’s mine,” he laughed. “That’s my boyfriend, and he think’s he’s gonna wipe the floor with me, but he’s never seen me do Eye of the Tiger.” The crowd whooped and hollered, and Dean egged them on.

“He’s gonna be up next, and when we’re done, you guys need to tell us who wins. He wins, he gets to drive my Baby; she’s this gorgeous black ‘67 Chevy Impala. I win? I drive, and-” he pointed to Eggsy, a thought just occuring to him, “-I get road head.”

The audience cheered, and the band started up behind him. He sang loud and strong, if a bit off tune, but more than made up for it with his dancing. His body moved and writhed around the stage, and he was completely uninhibited.

Eggsy watched with similarly uninhibited glee, mouthing along to the song as Dean danced and sang. When the song came to an end the entire place was cheering and the band was calling Eggsy up next. Eggsy jumped up and met Dean at the stage, going in for a kiss but ducking under his arm at the last second.

"All righ'," Eggsy said, beaming at the crowd after he climbed up. "So you heard 'im, now lemme show you wha's really gonna win this contest. It's my turn to drive! So, I wanna hear everyone singing along, cause I know you know this song." He sent Dean a devilish wink. "Who's up for a little Queen?" 

The band began playing and Eggsy sobered, getting into the feel of the song before beginning to dance. And despite the entire crowd focused on only him, he could still feel Dean's gaze, giving him a chill down his spine as he gave the performance his all. 

Dean knew he’d lost the minute the song started playing. But he held out hope, Eggsy’s singing wasn’t bad, and it was sort of drowned out by the audience singing along with him. He was dancing along a bit, but Dean’s moves were definitely better. Dean shook his head; that was the problem with picking a song with a slower tempo. 

And then, when the tempo picked up in the latter half of the song, Dean knew he was screwed. Eggsy, seeing that the whole crowd was doing the singing for him, tucked the microphone back in the stand, and started to dance. Dance wasn’t even quite the right word, it was, Dean struggled to find a word, but perhaps, acrobatic? Almost breakdancing, but far too… bendy. Eggsy did backflips, frontflips, at times his hands never touched the ground. It was  _ breathtaking _ . Dean shifted in his seat, his jeans growing tight, and his hands gripped the table tightly. 

As the tempo slowed, Eggsy took a bow, and picked the mike back up to finish the song. As the last note faded, the whole bar jumped to its feet with accolades and applause.

"So," Eggsy asked the crowd, a bit breathless. "Do I win rights ta the keys?" As they shouted and cheered, Eggsy turned, eyes only for Dean. "Thought so," he said, and put the mic away, stepping down. 

Dean stood up as Eggsy came back to the table, and he tugged him in by the waist, kissing him, hard and proper, while the audience cheered, with a tone of adoration. “Fuck, that was… awesome.” He leaned into whisper, “Long as we stick to a few back roads, think you’ve earned the road head.”

Eggsy let out a little growl, tugging him in for a hard kiss once more. “Don’ worry tiger. You’re still a winner in my book.”

“It was a damn good performance, though, right?” Dean slid back into the bench seat, but kept his eyes on Eggsy, seeking his approval.

“Very good,” Eggsy said. “Couldn’ take my eyes offa you. Gorgeous, sexy singer.” 

Dean grinned. Hearing the constant praise and affection from Eggsy was new, beautiful, even seductive. As those the words fell from Eggsy’s sweet lips, Dean couldn’t imagine how low he might sink after Eggsy left, and his face fell for just a moment. Then Eggsy reached to touch his hand, bringing Dean back into the moment, and he chose to focus on the peace of the here and now. 

“Another drink? Watch of few more of these drunk sons of bitches belt out some tunes?”

Eggsy slid onto the seat next to him. “We’re the drunk sons of bitches too, luv. ‘S all right. Gonna be a good night, ain’t it?” He laughed and pecked Dean on the cheek, signalling the waitress for another drink. 

Dean put his head on Eggsy’s shoulder, “Always a good night with you, sweetheart.”

Before the waitress returned, two guys slid into the booth across from them. 

“You mind if we sit here? Rest of the tables are full, and you seem like friendly types,” the brunet with prominent ears spoke. Dean instantly recognized his English accent, but not quite like Eggsy’s. As he spoke, he put his hand on the table, where his buddy took his hand. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dean shrugged, then gave a bit of a smirk. “I’m Danny, this here’s Gary.”

“From Manchester?” Eggsy asked, greeting the other Englishman with a head nod. 

“Yes, he is. I’m James, and this is Henry,” the second man said, smiling at him. “Nice performance.”

“Thanks, guv,” Eggsy said with a wink.

“Hey!” Dean bumped into him, “I saw that!” 

Henry laughed. “I have to ask, what’s with the flower?”

Dean smiled, looking down at the table, then glanced to Eggsy, prompting him.

Eggsy grinned. "Well, we were in the market and I saw a flower stand. Well, Danny did. But we had ta stop, and since, this here is my tiger," he said taking Dean's hand and squeezing, "just had to get it. It's our anniversary."

“You pull it off, Danny,” Henry told Dean, “Happy Anniversary. How long have you been together?”

“Five years,” Dean answered, remembering Eggsy’s lie from earlier. “But sometimes it feels like it’s just been a few weeks.”

Eggsy shot him an amused smile. “Does, doesn’ it?” 

“We know what that’s like,” James said. “We met… what was it three years ago next week? And Henry still makes me feel like it’s the first day.” 

Dean nodded. “So, what’s your poison?” he asked, waving down the waitress for another round.

“Pint of Stella,” Eggsy and James said in sync and then laughed. 

“You too, yeah?” Eggsy said. “Best thing ever, innit it?” 

“I’ll take a bottle of your Pike Double,” Henry requested from the waitress.

“And a Jack and Coke for me,” Dean said, “Thanks.”

He turned to Henry after the waitress left, confused, “What the hell did you order?”

“What can I say? I’m a fan of craft brews. And a double IPA? Haven’t had one yet I didn’t like.”

Dean shrugged, “Huh. So, you boys planning on singing?”

“I will be,” James replied. “I actually am in a band. Henry won’t get up there until he’s got a few in him.”

“Yeah, I usually perform my best after a few myself. Although-” Dean gave Eggsy a nudge and a wink, “My bendy little gymnast here decided to pull out all the stops. Fucking rigged from the start.”

“I told you I’d win,” Eggsy smirked. “Everyone loves Queen. An’ I mighta helped out a lil bit. Put on a show.” 

“Yeah,” Henry said. “I mean between the song choice, and the dancing? You were good Danny, don’t get me wrong, but...” he trailed off with a shrug. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved it away. As they accepted their drinks, he asked “You guys local?” 

“We’ve just moved to Seattle from Manchester, so we’re still doing the touristy stuff. Ghost tours, karaoke places.” James shrugged. “I grew up in California, so it’s not much of a trip, but Henry got transferred here for work. Never been.” 

“This is my first time up,” Eggsy said with a nod. “Danny’s been before, but I haven’t. You say ghosts?”

Henry spoke up, “Oh yeah, I love ghost stories. They’ve got this great tour here. Spooked in Seattle. Led by  _ actual  _ ghost hunters.”

Dean’s jaw clenched, and he forced it into a smile, “Really?” He drained half his drink, wiped his mouth then asked, “Gotta say, how’ve they still got a tour, if they’ve hunted the damn ghosts? Shouldn’t they all be gone by now?”

"Well, honestly they seemed like a pair of dorks," James said. "Had us carry salt and stuff. Here, look." He pulled out his phone and tapped at it for a minute before handing it over. "The leaders are in that photo and the info is below."

Dean glanced at the phone as James handed it over to Eggsy, and caught the picture of the two guys. He choked on his drink, before slamming it on the table with unnecessary force. All three men looked at him. “Uh, sorry, down the wrong pipe,” he lied, then asked Eggsy, “Slide over, sweetheart? I’ve gotta hit the head.”

Eggsy shrugged and slipped out, watching Dean go. 

"He alright?" Janes asked.

"Probably jus' sore about losin'" Eggsy teased. "Be offended if I go an' check though?"

The other two waved him away with matching smirks. Eggsy went after Dean, finding him on the phone in the bathroom. "All righ'?" 

Dean held up a finger, and spoke into the phone, “Hey, Sammy, we got a fucking problem. Those Ghost Facer douchebags are running a damned ghost tour up here in Seattle. I don’t know if they’ve found actual ghosts or not, but those sons of bitches are gonna get someone killed. Call me back.”

Dean turned to Eggsy, a scowl on his face, “I know those fucking guys; this does not end well. Hell, the only reason they know to use salt is cause Sammy and I had to save their asses. Twice.”

Dean ran a hand over his face, “Couldn’t even get 48 fucking hours, could I?”

Eggsy shrugged and stepped forward to pat him on the arm. "Well… guess this means we get a  couples ghost hunt. Won't be too hard, will it?" 

Dean looked up, brow furrowed, lips set firm, “We don’t have to do this; this is our vacation. I can get Sammy to come up and take care of them.”

"Yeah, but I know you probably won' want him going in alone, so it's fine, yeah?" Eggsy replied. "It's not a big deal, tiger"

Dean’s expression softened, “You wouldn’t mind helping out?”

"Nah. Long as I'm wit' you, luv,"Eggsy said. He grinned. "Always an adventure wit' you. But I love it." 

"Honestly, I'd love to see those assholes faces when I show up to their damn tour," Dean chuckled.

“With a hot ass boyfriend,” Eggsy replied. “Gonna make out in front of them?”

Dean chuckled, then pulled Eggsy out the door, "Nah, man, honestly, they'll shit their pants the moment they see me; it's gonna be funny as hell. Really, it'll be worth doing the tour just for that."

They came back up to the table, and Dean apologised, "Sorry about that, had a few drinks, y'know? So hey, when're you doing that tour? I'm thinking it'd be awesome."

"We were thinking tomorrow night," James replied. "Wanna join?"  

Dean looked to Eggsy, "Mount St Helens can wait a day or two. We'll have to shop tomorrow, make sure we're properly attired?"

“Course,” Eggsy replied. “Can go to the art museum in the daytime, go ghost huntin’ at night yeah? Besides. Got real nice company.” He sent a wink to James and Henry, just as James’ name was called to go sing.

“Oh, good!” James jumped up with a grin. “Be back after I astound and amaze.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that at this point, Dean doesn't know Gabriel's the Trickster, nor has he met Balthazar (hence why he doesn't think angels do sex).
> 
> Example of how Eggsy dances: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcMtvo7SbkI  
> Ghost Tour: http://spookedinseattle.com/haunted-underground/
> 
> Pictures of James and Henry coming the next chapter!


	6. We’re Not Watching It

Dean watched for a moment, but it didn't take long to confirm that no one was as spectacular as Eggsy. So instead, he turned to Henry, who looked on with fondness. He watched Henry, and wondered if he’d had the same lovestruck look on his face when Eggsy was singing. 

“He’s good, innit he?” Eggsy remarked. “What kinda band he in?” he asked, turning his head to Henry. 

Henry shrugged, "It's some sort of jazz indie fusion. I mean, I like what they play, but I'm not entirely sure what it's called. He can play like, six instruments, but he's best at the trombone. Well, after singing, anyways." He looked back adoringly. "Met after one of his concerts; I was just entranced, you know?"

"I know," Eggsy said, glancing at Dean. "Same wit' me. We met by accident and went for coffee. I couldn' stop teasin' him. Just so cute when you blush, tiger." He smirked. "An' the first night he dropped by? Fell onto the bed. An' not in the good way. In the funny way. Just bumped into it and thud." 

Dean smiled into his pint, “And I’ve been lost in him ever since.”

"Goes both ways, though." Eggsy said. "Ooh, your man's done." He clapped as James came back over. "Well done, guv."

James smiled. "Thank you, Gary." 

“Have you put your name in yet?” Dean asked Henry, who shook his head. “You’re gonna wanna do it quick, waitlist tends to get long fast. What’re you gonna sing?”

James laughed, and Henry smacked him playfully on the shoulder before answering, “Hungry Like the Wolf.”

"Really?" Eggsy asked with a chuckle. "Can't wait to see that." 

Henry scrawled his name and song choice down, bringing it up to the band. 

Dean was nodding his head along to the music, and when Henry came back, he asked suddenly, “Does anyone else hear the Bullwinkle theme song?”

“Oh!” Dean fished his phone out of a his pocket, “Heya, Sammy.” He walked off to a quieter part of the bar.

Eggsy watched with a fond smile. "His brother," he explained. "They're real close. You guys got any?"

"Only child," James replied, Henry nodding the same.

-o-

"So you need me to come down and deal with them?" Sammy asked. 

“Actually, I talked to Eggsy ‘bout it and we’re gonna check it out together. Going with a couple a guys we met at karaoke. Showed us the website, nearly choked on my drink.”

"How the hell are they still alive?" Sam grumbled. "Seriously."

“All I can hope is that they’re faking this shit. I mean, I can’t get too pissed off if they’re just committing a bit of fraud. But if there is a ghost? I can’t let that slide, ‘cause even if it’s not vengeful yet, it’s gonna be if it’s paraded around as a goddamned tourist attraction.”

"Yeah, like there's this one I was reading about in Edinburgh, and it-well damn." Sam suddenly chuckled. "Dean? You good? I uh...gotta go." 

“You gotta girl there, Sammy?”

"I mighta made friends with the couple camping just around the bend," Sam said, suddenly breathless. "Let's just say no one is around to judge." The sound of a low male chuckle filtered through the line, as well as a muffled female voice. "Bye, Dean!" 

The line went dead, and Dean just chuckled, “Good on you, Sam.” He made his way back to the table, shaking his head affectionately.

"He all righ'?" Eggsy asked, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders as he sat. 

“More than alright,” Dean laughed and told the table, “Apparently, he’s ‘made friends with a couple’ while he’s been camping. And it sure as hell didn’t sound like they were playing cards. Good for him, man. He’s been needing to get laid for a while. His last girlfriend was a real fucking demon, you know?”

Eggsy snickered. "I'll bet," he said as James and Henry looked mildly horrified. 

Dean waved them off, and explained, “She got him addicted to some pretty hard stuff. Ended real messy.”

They seemed to accept this explanation, nodding understandably.

“But he’s better now, clean for a few years. Just want him happy, y’know?”

"Yeah. You both should be," Eggsy said, squeezing his hand. "Love your brother. Woulda gone after him, but he's too tall for me," he teased. 

Dean glared at him.

"Wha'? Chose you didn' I? Made that real clear from the start, I thought," Eggsy teased, leaning into his chest. "Aww, you mad, tiger? Come on, give us a kiss." 

Dean softened and kissed him, then whispered in his ear, “I’m a much better boy for you than he could ever be.”

Eggsy chuckled, hand sliding under the table to tease along Dean's thigh. "You are aren't you? Very good boy," he murmured, catching the looks of amusement from Henry and James out of the corner of his eye.

Dean blushed, imploring Eggsy to be quiet with the look in his eyes, then looked down at table, embarassed. 

“You two are cute together,” James said with a chuckle, leaning into Henry. “Everlasting honeymoon phase, huh?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy admitted with a grin. “Can’t help it. Have you seen ‘im?” 

Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck, then took a large gulp of his drink. He still wasn’t sure if they’d heard Eggsy, but he was too afraid to even look. Instead, he twisted his head to see the stage, actively watching the current singer, hoping the topic would change. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Eggsy whispered a few moments later when the attention of the table turned back to the stage, James and Henry talking about the band. “You gonna sing again tonight?”

“Dude, did they hear you? I just- I don’t want people thinking I’m some sort of freak, y’know?” Dean whispered back, fingers tapping the table nervously.  

“They didn’t hear anything, tiger. I wouldn’ do tha’ to you. Promise. It’s jus’ between you an’ me,” Eggsy murmured, kissing him on the shoulder. “An’ you aren’t a freak. Besides, even if they had heard, who cares. Don’ matter do they?” 

“No, I mean, I guess not, but I- I feel like it’s- it’s wrong for a guy like me to want that, y’know? And I trust you, and I know you’re not gonna think I’m a pervert, but I don’t know these guys.” Dean reached under the table for Eggsy’s hand, needing the comfort. 

"I get it," Eggsy said, taking Dean's hand. "But they don' matter. They can think whatever they like, cause at the end of the day we ain't hurtin'’ anybody and we love each other." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Dean's jaw. "Same goes for anyone else."

Dean buried his head into Eggsy’s neck. “Fucking love how you take care of me, sweetheart,” he murmured. 

"I know," Eggsy said, stroking his back. "Really gonna take care of you tonight. Fuckin' love seeing you up on stage," he teased. "Jealous of everybody watchin'."

Dean laughed, “Pretty sure everybody’s jealous of me, after seeing what you can do.”

"They should be," Eggsy growled. He chuckled then and squeezed Dean before taking a quick drink. "But I got a few moves that only you get ta see." 

Feeling pleasantly buzzed, Dean watched the band play a bit more, while his hand drifted under the table, ghosting fingers over Eggsy’s thighs, his abdomen, and occasionally, his cock. 

"You keep that up, we aren't gonna make it outta the bar," Eggsy threatened, stilling Dean's hand on his cock.

With a smirk, Dean kept his eyes on the band, and palmed Eggsy, enjoying how hard Eggsy was already. He was careful to keep his arm still, letting just his wrist move. He took a casual sip of his drink, letting his fingers tease Eggsy all the while. 

Eggsy leaned in, nipping at Dean's earlobe. "Want a punishment?" he whispered. "Tha' can be arranged. Here or the hotel. Course you'd probably enjoy it." He slipped his hand under the table, pinching Dean's inner thigh. 

Dean bit back a moan and let his fingers roam over Eggsy harder and faster, scooting closer so that their legs were flush against each other, and he had more room to move his hand without the motion being noticed. 

“You wanna be bad, don’ ya?” Eggsy murmured under his breath. “You want people to know? Or you jus’ think tha’ it’s fun teasin’ me?” 

“You seem to be having fun,” Dean muttered behind his drink, pressing Eggsy’s length with deliberation.

“Won’ be fun if I come in my pants,” Eggsy said, taking a drink of his own. “Shit, the stuff you do ta me, tiger.”

Dean smiled and chatted for a moment with James and Henry, keeping his hand warm against Eggsy’s cock. Henry’s name was called, and he dragged James up with him, leaving Dean and Eggsy at the table. Dean leaned against him, purring, “You have no idea how badly I want this inside me.”

"How bad?" Eggsy asked, a devilish gleam in his eye. "What would you do?"

“If this table had a cloth, I’d be under it with your cock in my mouth.”  

“Then why don’ you just take my cock out an’ use your hands,” Eggsy said. He smirked. “Since you’re so brave.” 

Perhaps, had the bar not been so poorly lit, perhaps if he weren’t emboldened by the the alcohol in his system, Dean would have recognized the taunt. As it was, he heard nothing but Eggsy’s command, and eagerly found his zipper. He tugged it down, and slipped his hand inside Eggsy’s jeans, giving a small groan at the warmth.  

Eggsy bit back a groan of his own, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder. "Oh fuck, tiger. Knew I picked you for a reason." He bit the curve of Dean's shoulder gently through his shirts. "Go on then."

Dean put an arm around him, and to the room, it looked as though they were just in a chaste embrace. But Dean had carefully worked Eggsy’s cock out of his pants, and with deliberate movements of his wrist, stroked up and down the length of it.    

"Did ya even think about wha' would happen once you got this far?" Eggsy asked. "How people would be watching us, not knowing a thing?" He tilted his head, kissing Dean's jaw. "Thought you were my good boy. Seems like yer bein' bad tiger." 

“Honestly, no,” Dean admitted, “Didn’t think you’d let me. Now I don’t wanna stop; don’t wanna ever stop touching you.” Dean nipped at Eggsy’s ear and murmured deeply, “I think you like it when I’m bad.”

"I think you're right," Eggsy murmured back, sliding a hand over Dean's lower back. "Bu' I also think you might need punished if you're gonna be bad." 

“If I can figure out some way to get your cock inside me in the next ten minutes, it’ll be fucking worth it,” Dean growled, feeling increasingly desperate and hot, aching against his own zipper. 

"I can think of a way," Eggsy said. "You think you wanna go tha' route?"

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’ll do almost anything,” Dean panted against Eggsy’s neck, “Don’t tease me, just tell me.”

"Passed the stairs goin' down on the way to get you. Bet we can get a closet all to ourselves." 

“What the fuck are we still doing here then?” 

"Waiting for you to get yer hand outta my pants." 

Dean laughed, biting the inside of cheek to keep from drawing too much attention. He detached himself from Eggsy, and finished his drink as Eggsy tucked himself back in. He waited for Eggsy to slide out of the booth, and followed him. 

Eggsy led him to the back and down the stairs into a dark hallway, kneeling at the first door they came too and removing a packet from his pocket. He pulled a set of lock picks out, working the door open in a few quick moments. "C'mon tiger," he said and tugged Dean into his arms as they stepped in, only to shove him up against the wall, grabbing his chin for a harsh kiss. "You're fuckin' pushin' my patience. Wan' you so bad." 

Dean whimpered against the wall, and when Eggsy finally let him go, he gasped, "Is it just me, or is it fucking hot that we're both carrying lock picks?"

"First one to get outta handcuffs gets ta fuck the other one with them on?" Eggsy asked with a chuckle. "God, whaddya want tiger? Gonna lemme just fuck you, righ' here? Anyone could come by." 

“Don’t care, just- I need- Christ, just fuck me,” Dean spread his legs, wanton and needy.

"Yer fucking lucky," Eggsy said, undoing Dean's jeans and tugging them down. "I got lube." He pulled the sachet out of his pocket, shoving it into Dean's hands. "Open yourself." 

Dean ripped the lube open with his teeth, the warmth of the booze deadening any anxiety or awkwardness of opening himself up against the the wall. He rushed, giving a pained groan as he started with two fingers, and then reslicked his fingers before sliding back in, hoping that at least a plentiful amount of lubricant would make up for his hasty preparation. 

“Please, now, I need you now,” Dean begged.

"Fuck, tiger." Eggsy unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out. He grabbed Dean's wrists, pinning them together and pushing him face first against the wall. "Hard and fast," he said, lining up and pressing. 

Dean gritted his teeth as Eggsy pushed in; he knew the preparation wouldn’t quite be enough, but he didn’t care. It took a few moments for the pain to translate to pleasure, and as soon as it did, he was pleading for more, ‘Damn, sweetheart, god yes.’ His hands were held tight, and he babbled his need against the brick, “Christ, so fucking good, thank you, more, I love it, please.”

Eggsy began to pump his hips faster, slamming in as he kissed the back of Dean's neck. "You hafta tell me when you're gonna come," he grunted, nipping hard though Dean's shirt. 

“Yeah, ‘course, fuck, just don’t stop,” Dean arched his back slightly to get a better angle, and cried out when he’d found the perfect position. “Love it when you’re rough.”

"Know you do," Eggsy said and slapped his hip. "Better be quiet though, don' wanna get caught. Do I gotta muzzle you, tiger?" 

Dean let out a moan before he realised what he was doing, then bit his lip immediately. There was something about his trust in Eggsy that made Eggsy’s harsh treatment goddamned hot. He knew Eggsy would never take it too far, he knew what he meant to Eggsy; so the brick scratching his wrists and cheek, the brutal thrusts, weren’t threatening or cruel, but passion and heat. Flames soared up his body, the arousal and the fervor burning deep within him, soon to burst their way out of him. 

"Answer, tiger. Need a muzzle, or you gonna be good?" Eggsy growled, thrusting hard and intentionally striking just near Dean's prostate, blindly avoiding it as best he could.  

Just the fucking thought of being gagged had Dean close, so he nodded and gasped, “Yes, please.”

Eggsy pulled out, stripping his shirt off as their jackets had been left at the table. "When you're close, you hit the wall twice in a row. Flat hand. Need ta stop, three times," he said, and then shoved the collar into Dean's mouth, wrapping the sleeves around the back of his head and knotting them. "If you're good, nod and turn around to face me." 

Dean turned and nodded, and a filthy little thrill went through him. He was against the wall, jeans around his knees, ass aching, scratches on his face, gagged roughly, and Eggsy stood, still almost fully dressed; not a thing out of place aside from his cock, jutting out of his jeans. 

"God, wish I could fuck your mouth," Eggsy groaned, stroking himself slowly. "But you couldn' keep it shut. So now I gotta jus' fuck your ass. Don' worry though. I love it, almost as much. Get your pants down all the way." 

Dean shuffled his pants down to his ankles, but couldn’t get them over his boots. He gestured; wondering if Eggsy wanted them all the way, or if this would suffice. 

"Good 'nough," Eggsy said and stepped forward, pulling Dean's hips forward. "Hands up. Hold onta that pipe," he said and ducked down, slipping between Dean's legs and lifting him up before pressing him back against the wall. "Not comfortable, but it'll do," he said, nipping at Dean's throat. 

Dean moaned, muffled through the makeshift gag, practically folded in half. Christ, he might’ve had a few inches on Eggsy, but Eggsy was a fucking powerhouse of strength, holding Dean tight against the wall, legs over his shoulders, and with his hands on Dean’s ass. 

"Thought you'd like this," Eggsy said, and lined his cock back up, pulling Dean's cheeks apart and pushing in. "You gonna warn me when you're close, right?"

Nodding frantically, Dean held on tight to the pipe with one hand, and the other against the wall, trying to keep his balance, at least what little control over he had. Eggsy was relentless, and Dean was thankful for the small distractions that kept him from coming too soon, like the way his jaw ached around the width of the gag, how the uneven brick scraped against his back, and the stretch of his body in such a tight, unnatural position. 

But even with the discomforts, he was getting close; feeling the sting of Eggsy’s cock, reaching deep inside him, filling him hard and fast. He slapped the wall twice, warning Eggsy that he was close. 

Eggsy immediately stopped moving, and stretched his neck to kiss him. "Hold on to tha'," he warned and slipped down, lowering Dean's legs to the ground. "How close are you?" He asked. "Nod if you think you can hold off till I come." 

Dean whined as Eggsy stopped, even more so when Eggsy slipped out. But the disruption helped stave off his orgasm, so he nodded. 

"Righ'. Brace yourself on the wall, tiger." Eggsy smirked, and turned him around. He pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss between Dean's shoulder blades, before pressing back in. "You gotta wait till I tell you," he reminded Dean. 

Dean crossed his arms against the wall, letting his head lean against them. He tried to focus on the roughness of the brick to keep himself from coming; although it was hard as Eggsy set an unyielding pace. His whole body was hot; pleasure tingling from his toes to his neck, his head blissfully happy from both the liquor and the way Eggsy took care of him. Eggsy’s fingers dug into his hips, and Dean let himself groan through the gag. 

Dean's groan was what pushed Eggsy over, the sound dragging through, reverberating through his entire body and straight to his cock. He thrust in hard and came, hands tight enough to bruise Dean's hips. "You got sommat to ask?" Eggsy said, panting into Dean's shoulders. 

Dean slapped the wall twice, nodding.

"Answers no, tiger. Remember I said you were gonna get a punishment?" Eggsy purred, pulling out and tucking himself back in. "This is it." 

Dean whimpered, turning around, eyes wide as he realized Eggsy was serious. He tugged the gag from his mouth, and gaped, “You- you're fucking with me.”

"Nah," Eggsy said, taking his shirt back and giving Dean a quick kiss. "You don't get to come. I warned you. You said whatever as long as you got my cock. You did." He smirked, pulling his shirt back on. "What? You wanted to be my bad boy. Bad boys get punished.” 

Dean pulled his jeans up, but didn’t button them. He stepped into Eggsy’s space, and nuzzled into his neck, “Fuck, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’ll be good, promise. Please?”

"No," Eggsy said, stroking a hand through his hair. "When we get back to the hotel, <i> _ if<i/> _ you're good." 

Dean slumped, but wrapped his arms around Eggsy and held on to him while he tried to calm himself down. Once he’d started breathing normally, and his cock was no longer rock hard, he tucked himself into his pants, gasping at his own touch. He stood up and straightened, wincing slightly. 

“How obvious is it that I was just fucked into a wall?” He asked, holding out his arms and turning to be examined.

Eggsy chuckled. "Well, I know for sure, but to anyone else you'll jus' look like you got fever. An' messy hair. An' like you're still fuckin' hard. What about me?" 

“‘Cept for the damp bit on your collar, you should be fine,” Dean said, trying to adjust himself a bit better to hide his obvious arousal. “We closing out the tab and heading back?” he asked hopefully.

"No. We don' wanna be rude to our new friends," Eggsy said, reaching forward and buttoning him up. "Now come on… or don't," he said with a smirk. "Time to listen to some music." 

Dean gave a small, grumpy whine, but followed Eggsy back up the stairs. He slid into the booth first, wincing again as he did so; then felt the dampness of the lubricant and Eggsy against his boxers, and wiggled a bit. 

“I need a fucking drink,” he announced to the table.

"Where did you two disappear to?" James asked, glancing between them with a smirk. "Got back and you were gone." 

Eggsy sent him a wink. "Dean? Go ahead. I'll let you explain," he said slipping a hand under the table and ghosting it over the man's cock. 

Dean jumped about half a foot at the touch and covered himself. He looked at Eggsy, panicked, and the whole table burst into laughter. 

Henry forced out between laughs, “Yeah, nevermind, I- I think we’ve- we’ve got the gist.” He held onto this chest until the laughter had died down, “So, was my singing really  _ that  _ good?” And the table laughed again; even Dean joined in this time.

Eggsy pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek once the conversation had started up again, the waiter taking orders from Henry and James. "Love you, tiger," he said quietly, the words only for Dean to hear. 

Dean’s cheeks were a bit flush under the freckles, but whether it was from the denied orgasm, the fourth drink, or the affection was hard to tell. He turned to Eggsy, whispering a low, “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Eggsy chuckled and kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for this chapter (including links to the real life locations, and the inspiration for James and Henry) can be found at [DeanAndEggsy](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/137396637317/chapters-5-6-of-seattle-part-of-the-american).


	7. Seattle - You've Got To Love The Rain

"Fuck. Hey Dean?" Eggsy called. "What the hell is up with this shower?" 

He waited till Dean stepped in, then gestured to the shower, the water currently coming down in lit up streams of blue and green. "It's lightin' up. I didn' do anything, I swear. Dunno what's happenin'." 

Dean looked up, getting a face full of water, and he sputtered, “I’m an idiot, shit.” He stepped out of the stream and coughed until he could breathe properly again. 

He looked around, finding a panel of switches and randomly flipped them to see what’d happen. A television screen in the bath’s mirror turned on, and Dean turned it back off. Another button changed the color of the water, and he laughed, “You musta hit something.” 

He hit another switch and music began to play. Dean looked around for a way to switch the station, he liked the idea of showering to music, but right now, some boppy pop shit was piping through.

“One sec,” he told Eggsy, “Lemme see if I can find a way to change the channel.”

Dean looked around the bathroom door, then around the TV and entertainment center. He pulled out several drawers, only finding Eggsy’s glasses and a hotel Bible, before he came across a remote for the music system. “There we go,” he muttered to himself. 

Curious about how bad Eggsy’s eyes were, he put the glasses on and looked in the mirror, frowning. They weren’t prescription glasses; and they had a weird ear piece attached, like the one he wore when he was on the film set. He tucked it into his ear, and heard a crackle, then a voice spoke in his ear.

"I'll suggest you'll be puttin' these back now, Winchester," Merlin said, scowling down the line. "An' tell Eggsy I'll be havin' words with him about letting his glasses where anyone could pick them up."

“Who the fuck is this?” Dean growled, unimpressed.

"His boss. An' I wouldn't be getting too mouthy, I've got-”

“Oh! Merlin or some shit, yeah? Eggsy says we should send you flowers,” Dean laughed. “Here, I’ll get him for you.”

Dean walked into the bathroom, taking a good long look at Eggsy’s wet, well built form. 

"The lights went off," Eggsy said, turning around. "Christ, tiger. Uh, hey Merlin," he said, reaching for a towel as he stepped out. "Dean, those show picture too."

Merlin chuckled. "Good thing you know how to handle a gun, isn't it?  _ Tiger."  _

Dean laughed, addressing Eggsy, “Don’t worry sweetheart, your boss is just tellin’ me how jealous he is of your cock.”

"I'm fuckin' sure," Eggsy replied with a huff. "Not like he ain't seen it all before, but still, warn a man." 

“How the hell was I supposed to know?” Dean laughed, “Went to try on your glasses and they started talking at me. This is how you knew all that shit last year, yeah? I got an angel on my shoulder, you got a leprechaun in your ear.”

Eggsy winced, just as Merlin growled. "Listen here you bow legged, blasted hunter. I've had more than enough of you, an' you're damn lucky that I've-" Eggsy snatched the glasses from Dean’s face, folding them and placing them on the sink. 

"Merlin's Scottish, tiger. You're offending a man with a really big gun and who pays my salary," Eggsy said, biting back a laugh. "Get in the shower, I'll be back in a minute. Gotta appease the gods an' shit," he said, gesturing at the glasses. 

“Hey, not my fault you didn’t tell me you had Dumbledore on speed dial,” Dean laughed, ducking into the spray, as Eggsy left the room.

-o-

"You are so much fuckin' trouble," Eggsy announced, stepping back in a few minutes later. "Now I gotta actually send him fuckin' flowers." He dropped his towel and stepped into the shower, nipping at Dean's neck. "Tha' man is a voyeur, swear to god. Asked if he could watch." 

Dean pulled back, surprise on his face, “What’d you say?”

Eggsy laughed. "Said he could fuck off. Then Rox came in, told him that if he didn' get his arse into the bed she'd fuck herself an' make him sleep alone. Apparently, they're shagging tonight." He shrugged and reached for the soap. "If it makes 'em happy, righ'?"

“Yeah, takes all sorts. Guess somebody’s gotta dig the grumpy asshole vibe,” Dean shrugged, his hands following Eggsy’s as he washed himself. “Apparently I gotta thing for take charge cheeky flirts.” 

"Haven't seen anyone like that around," Eggsy teased, and grabbed Dean's hands, pushing him up against the cold tile. "I'll let you know if I do, yeah?" he smirked, and lowered his head to tease at Dean's jaw line. "Can't have you in need of someone… taking charge."

-o-

"We gotta make sure to get to the third floor," Eggsy said, looking over the map he'd been handed at the art museum's front desk. "They gotta special exhibit. Can't believe it either, my favorite artist. Fuckin' great this place, musta known I was coming."  He beamed at Dean. "Thanks, tiger. Glad you suggested it." 

“Yeah, don’t ever get the chance, you know? Just promise me you won’t read all the plaques,” Dean pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, as he looked over his shoulder at the map. “I wanna hit up the American collection.”

"Okay." Eggsy took his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek."We can start there. C'mon." He led him over through the doorway. "So, you think it's fun ta show the Englishman around the American exhibit?" 

“Fuck, that’s right,” Dean thought aloud, “I actually- I forgot. That sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

"Nah. You get used ta the voice, you forget about it. Same thing happened to a friend of mine. His mum’s Australian. Don't even register anymore, ya know? She just is. Besides. We're livin' in our own lil' world. Countries don't matter." 

“Well you’re gonna hafta ask if you don’t know something, ‘cause I don’t know jack about England. ‘Cept tea; Tea’s a big thing, ain’t it?”

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. "I'm lucky though. I got a pill I take once a week for the cravings. Don't have to go every morning for my dose at the clinics." He laughed, squeezing Dean's hand. "People like it. Think tha's more of an Irish thing to be honest. English people just got the "high tea". Real fancy shit at noon. But I've never seen a house without a kettle."

Dean bumped into Eggsy, smirking affectionately, “Asshole.” They walked around a bit, “Yeah, I’m not sure how much help I’m gonna be, I don’t know who any of these people are. What I do know-” He pointed to a wall, “Is that I wanna try what that guy, Tobey, was smoking.”

Eggsy looked and chuckled. “Look at that one though. ‘Electric Night’ or whatever. It’s real nice. Shadows and stuff. Then you can see how he was drawing from the view. Advertisements and screens and all that. Everything is lit up, like a big city. Don’ you ever wonder what they were thinkin’ when they painted this stuff?”

“Well, nah, seems more sinister than that to me,” Dean pointed, “You got these riot cops down here; the science shit and look, I mean, these ones look like they’re suffering. Maybe he’s like a tree hugger or something; thinking the modern world’s poisonin’ us?”

Dean looked at Eggsy and smiled, “See, can’t do this with Sammy, he’d be spoutin’ some crazy shit ‘bout the lighting being the gateway to the soul or some shit.”

“But it’s like, you got the dark stuff at the bottom. But then up top it’s all light and shit,” Eggsy said, leaning into him. “So maybe it’s something like the sun will always come up or something. And look at the focus. It’s kinda weird innit?”

“No but at the very top it gets all dark again. And the focus, that seems like his thing, I mean check that out,” he pointed to another, with a warmer palette. “That’s practically iconic, yeah? What’s it called?” Dean leaned in to read, “E Pluribus Unum. Yeah, that makes sense.” 

“Out of many once? No wait. One. Why’s that make sense?” Eggsy asked, looking at him. “Isn’t that just some big American thing? On the money right?” 

“It’s supposed to be be the first Thanksgiving. Indians and Pilgrims. Shit, Native Americans, supposed to call them. It’s this iconic idea that it was all happy, them teaching us to farm and stuff, but then all the white dudes slaughtered ‘em, so I’m thinking it probably didn’t happen like that.” Dean explained, “You guys do anything like that? Thanksgiving, I mean?”

“Uh, we got like… St George's Day. On April twenty third. But we don’t really have a thanksgiving or independence day. We sorta… owned everybody else,” Eggsy said with a shrug.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, you guys have been independent for way too long. Bet your fucking history classes suck.”

They walked around, discussing the pieces they found most interesting. Dean found he remembered more about American history than he realized, and less about European history than he thought possible. They held hands, affectionately close, and Dean saw at least two different women look at them with a saccharine puppy dog look.

He prodded Eggsy, “Think we’ve got fans.”

Eggsy glanced over and winked at the women. “You know it’s ‘cause they think we’re gay. Like catnip for birds.” He paused, frowning at that analogy. “Okay, so tha’ didn’ make sense. But you know what I mean. We’re dressed nice, look nice and we’re lovin’ each other. Everything you could want in a man. Even gone to an art museum.” He smiled at Dean. “Course problem is what we want in a man, is another man. Women lost their charm,” Eggsy said. “Well, mostly. Some things never change. But I think I got the better deal.” 

“Oh hell yes,” Dean agreed, “But I dunno. Women are nice and soft, perfect company for a night or two. But I never understood; I tried, right, I did, but there was never any… connection? Like Sammy had this girl Jess and he was in fucking love with her, just this real deep connection, and I never understood. Thought I was just one of those guys that had nothing but one night stands. Turns out, guess I just don’t get those connections with women.”

Dean shrugged with a shy smile, looking at his feet.

“But you got tha’ connection with me, huh?” Eggsy said, cocking his head with a smile. “Am I special, tiger?” He nudged Dean’s side. “You love me or somethin’?”

Dean looked at him, full of sincerity, “You know I do. Fuck, sweetheart, I don’t know what I'm gonna do when you leave. It’ll break my fucking heart.” 

“You think I won’ be cryin’ on the plane back?” Eggsy asked, smile dropping. “Cause I will be. Don’ know what I’m gonna do without you cuddled up next to me at night. Won’ be able to sleep.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean tugged Eggsy over to a bench, and sat beside him. “When all this shit calmed down, I thought I’d find someone. Someone I wanted to be with, you know? Didn’t think they’d live across a fucking ocean.” He rested his head on Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“I didn’ really think I’d find anyone who’d understand the job,” Eggsy said, and wrapped an arm around him. “And ‘specially not my history. This… this is really something special we got. Like two universes came together, jus’ for us, or some sorta profound shit.” He dropped a kiss on Dean’s head. “And I’m really grateful.” 

“If I could,” Dean trailed off, taking a moment to enjoy Eggsy’s warmth around him, “If I could, I’d fly to see you every month. Take a weekend. ‘Course, I’d need money, and with you saving the world all the time, and the fact I hate fucking flyin’... well, it’s not ideal.”

“Hate flying?” Eggsy asked. “Well, shit, tiger. You ruined my plans.” He stroked a hand over Dean’s hip with a disappointed hum. “I was thinkin’ you know, Christmas time or something. Whenever you aren’t busy, and I’m free, I coulda brought you over. A gift kinda. You could meet my family. Rox. Merlin even, but he might shoot you.”

“Yeah, I hate flying, but I’d do it. There’s gotta be something I can take to knock me out. I mean, you exorcise a demon at 40,000 feet, it’s gonna fuck with you. Granted, I hated flying before that, but still.” Dean wrapped himself around Eggsy as much as he thought might be socially acceptable, “I’d do anything for you.”

“There’s stuff you can take, knock you out,” Eggsy agreed. “Hell, bring Sam along too. I’ll leave him wit’ Rox, they’ll have a great time together. Rox always reads every sign we pass when we’re drivin’, bet she’d do the same in a museum. I’ll take you to all my favourite places in the city. Parliament Square is fun, ‘cause you get to fuck wit’ all the tourists,” Eggsy smirked.

“We could stay in a moldy, damp fucking basement, so long as I was with you,” Dean confessed. “But how’re we gonna get me on an overseas flight? I’m not exactly cleared to fly.”  

“Righ’. Dead boyfriend,” Eggsy said. “It’s fine. I’ll just borrow the plane. Think about it. Jus’ you an me, up in the air.” He winked. “Wanna join a special club?”

With that, Dean’s anxiety cleared a bit, “Fuck yes, mile high club? I’m all about that. You got a private plane, I’ll fucking suck you off, then let you fuck me into oblivion. Nothing better to keep my head off the fact we’re a giant fucking steel weight in the sky.” But despite Dean’s confident tone of voice, he had yet to let Eggsy go.

“Merlin migh’ not be pleased about it,” Eggsy chuckled. “But it’s all right.” He smiled down at Dean. “C’mon. More museum to see, tiger. I’m not going anywhere soon.” 

Dean stood and followed Eggsy, trying to forget that he’d only have a few more days with him. They made their way to the third floor, to the exhibit Eggsy had wanted to see. “So,” Dean started, gesturing to the room, “What’s it about this one you like? What’s their name again?”

“Théo van Rysselberghe,” Eggsy said. “Can’t believe they have him here. Same reason I went to that place in Hamburg. He’s got these landscapes, and it’s like...when you’re up close, it’s a different paintin’ you know? Cause you focus on just one section. And he’s a...pointillist. All the dots.” Eggsy grinned. “My favourite’s in London right now. Got a postcard of it at home. They didn’ have any posters when I went.” 

Dean tried to match up the name that came out of Eggsy’s mouth with the printed text. “That’s a mouthful,” he uttered. He wandered over to a few landscapes. “I like this one-” he announced, and peered down to see the name, “-East Wind. He changed up the direction of the strokes in the sky so it’s raining and stormy, see?”

“Told ya he was class,” Eggsy said, coming over to him and slinging an arm around his waist. “This says they have some of his portraits here too. Oh, but lookit the colors on this one, tiger. It’s gorgeous. We should go to the beach ” 

“Man, I’ve seen a lotta dawns like that, but never over the ocean. Dunno know how far away it is though. We could ask? Go the day after tomorrow?” Dean suggested.

“Tha’ would be fun,” Eggsy replied. “Make another day of it? Picnic and shit. Be awesome.” 

Dean pointed to another painting; this one of nude women frolicking on the beach, “Hell, we could even go skinny dipping.” He laughed, “There’s a club for that. Definitely less fun than the mile high club.”

“We can do tha’” Eggsy said with a devilish grin. “In fact, I think we should do that. Baskin' in the sunlight, letting the breeze dry our… hair." He laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking even the sunlight’s not gonna make up for the fact it’s November. But a picnic sounds nice - and I looked at the weather; doesn’t look like we’re getting rain til the end of the week.”

Dean’s gaze wander off to the ceiling, “A picnic. Can’t remember the last time I had an actual picnic. Feels like maybe for a case? Don’t even know.” Dean looked to Eggsy, “Hey, you wanna get like a whole blanket and basket thing going? We could Yogi Bear this shit up, get ourselves an actual pick-a-nick basket? Today even, when we’re gettin stuff for tonight.”

“Love ta,” Eggsy said, smiling at him. He leaned in for a quick kiss. “Can’t wait. Picnic on the beach. Come on, let’s look at the portraits over there,” he said, dragging Dean by the hand over to the other wall. “Which is your favourite?” 

“The chicks all look like they’re judging me, or maybe like they’re too good for me. Think it’s the clothes,” Dean observed, “But I like that dude on his boat. Looks, I dunno, sturdy? Like he’s got this shit down, and it’s going fine. What about you?”

“Well, you migh’ laugh, but I like her,” Eggsy said, pointing. “See the way the light makes it look like she’s layin’ under trees and the sun’s coming down? She’s all relaxed an’ shit.” He cocked his head. “Looks like this girl I once shagged. Crazy in bed, smart as hell. One summer, then she moved. Las’ I heard, she was backpackin’ across the continent.” 

“She’s cute,” Dean agreed. “Little young for me though. But then again, so are you,” he teased. “Sounds like a good summer. Longest I was ever with someone else was… three weeks? She thought I was making the huntin’ stuff up and dumped my ass. Wasn’t laughin’ later when- Christ I can’t even believe how insane this sounds-,” Dean rubbed a hand over his face, “But when a racist ghost truck killed her dad. But it was too late then, anyways.”

Dean shrugged. “To be honest, depending on when we start countin’ this might be the longest I’ve gone.”

“When are we startin’ then?” Eggsy asked, taking his hand. “First night? First phone call?” 

“Phone call probably makes the most sense, I’m not sure me moping around for a year counts. But it sure as hell feels like more than a couple of weeks.”

"Well I was mopin' around just as much when I could," Eggsy admitted. "So if you wanted to, we could. Bu' I dunno what you wanna choose. Maybe we should pick a random day, make it our anniversary. Jus' say fuck it?" 

“That’s fucking awesome, let’s do that. You got a day in mind?” Dean grinned. “And if people ask, we just say ‘a while’ if we’re us, and Danny and Gary can always be five years,” Dean suggested, thinking that it’d make sense to make decisions for their alters as well, since he so rarely got to be Dean Winchester in public.

Eggsy grinned back at him. "What about April first? That's kinda perfect, innit?"

“‘Cause we’re always lying our asses off? Sounds ‘bout right. It’s a date, then.” Dean looked around them, “What do you say we finish up here, grab some lunch and head back to the hotel? Should have my new ID and credit cards waiting for me.”

"Sounds perfect," Eggsy said. "Burgers and some salad? No more sushi torture, promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to this chapter, including the paintings they discuss, can be found at [DeanAndEggsy](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/138496463272/chapter-7-of-seattle-the-4th-installment-of).


	8. Now It's Looking Like A Dream

They walked into the hotel with a bag full of what they were assured were the best burgers and fries you could find in downtown Seattle. How true that was remained to be seen, but if the smell of the place was any indication, Dean wasn’t going to be disappointed. He stopped at reception.

“Afternoon, miss,” he greeted the clerk, “I’ve got a package coming today, under the name ‘Unwin’ and I was wondering if you’d seen it go by?” He flashed her his most charming smile, and she blushed.

“Let me check, sir.” She came back with a stuffed envelope, and Dean thanked her and made his way back to Eggsy. 

“New identity in twenty four. Gotta love it,” he said, waving the package. 

“Yeah? Excellent service,” Eggsy replied. “C’mon. I forgot my room key, you gotta open the door.” They went up to their room, and Eggsy stayed a step behind Dean the whole way, a strange smile on his face. 

Dean handed the bag of burgers to Eggsy, and fished out his key card. He opened the door, turning to Eggsy to tease him, but a flash of color caught his eye. He turned back, then took a few slow steps into the room. “Holy shit.”

“All right?” Eggsy asked, looking at him with a grin. “Migh’ have overdone it a lil’ but I kinda figured no one’d ever got you flowers before. Wanted to make it big.” He stepped inside and shut the door, plucking one of the irises that had caught Dean’s eye at the market and stepping up to tuck it into the front pocket of Dean’s shirt. 

Dean tossed the envelope on the bed, and stepped up to the the first of the surfaces cascading in irises. It was spectacular. They were the ones he’d seen at the market, but there were hundreds of them. Some were like fire, deep purple in the center with bright reds and oranges on the petals. Others were nearly black, and still others were blood red. The bouquets were of varying heights, and gradually shifted in shade; the darker colors shades towards the doors and getting brighter near the bed. He looked at each set, touching them, smelling them, and finally backed into the bed, sitting down. His eyes were wet, and he gestured to the flowers, trying to say something, but found himself speechless.

“I know we gotta do somethin’ with them before we go, but I figured a domestic violence shelter’d ‘ppreciate them,” Eggsy said quietly, stepping between Dean’s knees. “But for now, they’re ours. Well, yours. I think there’s enough here, yeah? I mean, I could get ya more. Don’ know where we’d put them.” He cupped Dean’s face, brushing their lips together gently. “Love you, Dean.”

Dean’s voice broke as he answered, “Love you too, Eggsy.” He pulled Eggsy down hard as he fell back onto the bed, guiding Eggsy to fall beside him, and buried his face in Eggsy’s shoulder. While his face was covered, he let a few tears drop to relieve the pressure, then pressed soft kisses to Eggsy’s jaw.

“You all righ’?” Eggsy asked, stroking a hand through his hair. “Jus’ flowers, luv. Tha’s all.”

“It’s not  _ just  _ nothing,” Dean answered, cuddling into Eggsy. “Last time I got something that meant anything was this amulet Sammy gave me as a kid. Cas’s got it for now, but it’s been years since I got a gift that wasn’t bought at a damn gas station.” 

Dean looked around the room again. “Love how it kinda looks like flames. Guess they knew the bed’s where all the hot action takes place,” he laughed. 

"They aren't stupid," Eggsy agreed with a laugh. "I'm glad I could make you happy, tiger. An' I'm glad I could give you somethin' even if it won't stay with you."

“I know what can stay with me,” Dean murmured suggestively. “Have you ever seen American Beauty? I’m thinking you, on the bed, naked, covered in strategically placed flowers. And my camera.”

Eggsy smirked. "So we go ta an art museum and suddenly you're an artist, huh?" He laughed and kissed Dean again. "Go get tha' damn camera. I'll get ready." 

Dean mouth fell open, and his eyes shined. “Really?” he said, jumping up from the bed. He grabbed the envelope, looked at it, and ripped it open, “Lemme just check on this first.”

He tipped out the cards onto the only surface that wasn’t covered in flowers, and grabbed the ID. “I’m gonna fucking kill Sammy,” he announced, turning to see Eggsy pulling off his t-shirt.

"Do I wanna know why?" Eggsy asked as his head popped out from his shirt and he started on his jeans and shoes.

Dean just held out the ID, unable to say the name aloud. 

Eggsy began to laugh. "All righ'. You don' look like a Tony. But an Unwin, tha' I could see." 

Dean flushed and smiled at the ground, but explained, “Yeah, you ever hear of Frosted Flakes? It’s cereal. Mascot’s Tony. As in Tony the Tiger.”

Eggsy groaned. "I'll help you kill him," he laughed. "Tha's my name for you. Nobody else's." 

“This is supposed to be my name for next several months,” Dean shook his head. He watched as Eggsy began to work the button open on his jeans. He tossed the card aside, checking Eggsy out from top to bottom, “But I’m thinking that’s the least of my priorities right now. First, camera.” 

"And second?" Eggsy asked, teasingly turning around to clamber into the middle of the bed, arse on display as he glanced over his shoulder.

Dean groaned, “The ass on you.” He started to come over to the bed, then stopped by the flowers. He examined them carefully, first getting a handful of the darkest ones, making sure each of them was flawless. Then he walked to the edge of the bed, laying the flowers he selected, then scouring through the brightest of the reds and oranges for another handful. He looked at Eggsy, spread out on the bed, and bit his lip. “Thinking we use the red ones for color, then the dark ones in black and white?”

"It's for you. Whatever you want, tiger," Eggsy said, ghosting fingers over his thigh. He winked. "Think we can get one together though?"

“Yeah,” Dean answered breathily, “When I’m done?” He untucked the iris from his pocket, gently set it next to the bed, then stripped his shirt off. He grabbed a handful of the red flowers, the phone, then climbed carefully onto the bed and straddled Eggsy’s knees. He looked down at the long stems in his hand and back to Eggsy. “You’re not gonna be offended if I cut some of these stems, are you?”

"Go ahead," Eggsy replied. "Gotta knife if you don't." He smiled, watching Dean sort the flowers out. "You think red’s my color, tiger?"

Dean pulled out his switchblade from his back pocket, “I think anything’s your color, sweetheart.” He cut the stems off about eight bright red and orange irises then looked fondly at Eggsy’s cock. He ran a finger up the length of it, and gave a small grin, “I am a big fan of this.”  He placed the flowers, letting the petals drape over the velvety soft foreskin. He tilted his head, then stood carefully on the mattress, and held up the phone. He looked through the screen. 

“Okay, wait.” Dean jumped down, pulling a few whole bouquets, then spreading them out on the ivory bedspread. He stood back on the bed, hovering over Eggsy. “Gimme your best ‘fuck me’ look.”

Eggsy smirked, and looked straight into the camera. "Do I get a prize for the best picture? Tell me if this is good," he said, then relaxed his body, softening his gaze as he sighed. 

Dean snapped a few, then flipped through them. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he said quietly, “Especially at the end there, you’re just beautiful.” Eggsy’s relaxation was obvious in the picture, his affection for Dean clear on his face, and Dean was struck by how lucky he was to have captured the moment. 

Eggsy coughed obviously, and Dean looked up. “Sorry, you wanna see?”

"Yeah, tiger. Gotta see how I look to my adorin' public, righ'?" Eggsy replied, reaching out for the camera. "Am I allowed to move or nah?"

“Not yet,” Dean said, but handed the phone down.  

"Damn. I'm hot," Eggsy said, smiling. "You know I wanna copy of these for me, right?" 

“Austin- _ fucking _ -Powers,” Dean chuckled. “You gonna get yourself off to these on those lonely nights you wish I was there?”

"No," Eggsy replied. "Gonna be getting off to the ones I take of you," he said, smirking. "You're on the bed next, tiger." 

Dean’s smiled faded somewhat, “I got nothin’ on you, though. Too many scars, getting old, you’re gonna need all the flowers to cover that shit up.” He took the camera back, and looked at Eggsy again. “No, sitting up I think,” he decided, brushing the flowers away from Eggsy. “Can you cross your legs?”

“Really tiger? Of course,” Eggsy replied teasingly, sitting up. “This good? Or you want my knees up more?” 

“Just comfortable, it’s a good look on you,” Dean replied. “Though I guess there isn’t a look on you I haven’t- oh wait, yes there is.” Dean gave Eggsy a half-serious scowl, and pointed at him, “A gun trained on my brother, that’s not a good fucking look.” 

Then he shrugged, “But you get a pass since I was aiming a gun at you, and because you’re just one hell of a lay.” He grew mock serious again, “But just the one pass, you got me?”

“I promise the only gun I’ll aim at you will be my cock,” Eggsy said, holding up his hand in a mock salute.

Dean snorted and threw a flower at him. “You dick. And speaking of-” he jumped up, grabbing a small bouquet, one that had a two of the orange tiger lilies tucked in amidst the the deep purple iris. “Cross legged, comfortable, and hold this- y’know, conveniently,” he gestured. “Then I want you to look at me, and I want you think about how fucking awesome this is, us being here, together.”

Eggsy positioned the bouquet as directed then smirked at the camera, dropping a wink as Dean captured the moment. He sobered, smiling properly for the next picture, letting his happiness beam through the lens. 

Dean took the pictures, then swiped through them again. He laughed at Eggsy’s wink, then sighed contentedly at the next. “These are perfect,” he said as he handed over the phone. “It’s like we’ve got both of you there - the Eggsy everyone else gets to see, then the one just I get to see.”

Dean made him pose a few more times; taking more color shots, then a few black and whites with the darker flowers that popped against his skin. Finally, when he was finished, he flipped through them all again, “Dude, you ever get sick of saving the world, you could rake in some serious dough with these pictures. Though a couple of them are just for me.”

“You mean the one where you had fuckin’ flower petals lined up on my ass?” Eggsy asked with a laugh. “C’mon. Your turn,” he said, scrambling up and tugging at Dean’s shirt. “I don’ care how many scars you got, you’re mine. I want picture proof, tiger.”

Dean gave a lopsided smile, then shuffled out of his jeans and boxers, then sat on the bed. He looked at the flowers, picking up a flower in his hand, and spinning the stem with two fingers while actively avoiding eye contact with the camera. He wiped his face with his hand, then peeked at Eggsy behind split fingers. “I uh- this is more awkward than I thought it’d be.”

Eggsy grinned. “I did it. You gotta too.” He beckoned Dean forward for a kiss, before tucking a flower behind his head. “Lay down, tiger. Relax. I got you, yeah?” Eggsy plucked a few petals from the bed and scattered them over Dean’s head. “Jus’ us. Till I get one of these framed.”

Dean’s eyes flew open, “Don’t you dare.” 

Eggsy frowned. “Aww. Just one. A real good shot of these,” he said, running a hand over Dean’s abs. “Or meybbe these,” he continued, setting the phone down and positioning Dean’s legs so his right foot was tucked under his left knee, body turned up toward the ceiling. He picked up a flower, laying it over Dean’s hip. “Don’ move tiger.” He made a few more adjustments, laying flowers in a pattern over Dean’s skin. “There,” he said and leaned down, kissing Dean’s jaw and reaching for the camera.

Dean looked off into the distance, feeling a warm flush come over him. He tried to do what he’d told Eggsy to, dwelling on holding Eggsy’s hand in the museum, the photos they’d sent to Sam and Roxy, the way Eggsy held him in the bath. He smiled at the memories, remembering what it was like to trust Eggsy, and recalling what it meant for him to let go.  

Eggsy smiled as he saw Dean relaxing and took a few photos before calling his name,"Hey tiger," he said teasingly. "Can I get another blue steel? Just for the memories?" 

Dean grabbed a flower, holding it near his face as he posed. He had a hard time keeping from bursting out laughing until the photo was taken, and then jumped to his knees, grabbing the earlier bouquet, holding it over himself, then posing again, arm bent over his head, and tipped his face to give Eggsy a proper smolder. 

Eggsy grinned, snapped the picture and then climbed onto the bed, knocking Dean down and straddling his waist. "I need a close up," he announced, and pressed their lips together, angling the phone for another picture.

Dean growled and threaded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, careful not to disturb his camera arm. Even as Eggsy tried to pull away, Dean nipped at his bottom lip to keep him close. He rolled his hips against him, “I think I’m starting to like the camera.”

"Yeah?" Eggsy asked, a bit breathless. "Me too, tiger. But you gotta lemme go. I'm not done with you yet." He took another picture, just as Dean bit his lower lip again, hoping it was zoomed in enough.

Licking over the spot where he’d just bit, Dean let Eggsy go. He looked up at Eggsy from his back, and gestured to his cock, “Gonna be harder to hide it now.” He started to lazily stroke himself, looking into the camera; keeping an eye on Eggsy’s face as he watched Dean on the screen.

"I don' know why I'd want to," Eggsy said, licking his lips. He smirked. "Hold on." He grabbed a bunch, unwinding the ribbon holding the flowers together. With one hand, he set the irises around Dean's cock, winding the ribbon around to hold them in place. "My favourite flower," Eggsy teased, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to to his cockhead. 

A small moan escaped Dean. “I can’t tell if this is romantic or kinky anymore,” he chuckled breathily.

"It's us. Pretty sure it's been a lil' of both since we started," Eggsy said, taking a picture before he undid the ribbon. "Gimme yer wrists, tiger." 

Dean held out his wrists eagerly, the suggestion of what was to come making his cock twitch.  

Eggsy chuckled, and bound his wrists together, tying it off in a bow. He checked to make sure it wasn't too tight, smiling at Dean. "Hands above your head tiger." He reached over, tucking another flower under Dean's chin with a laugh. "Tha' can't stay there." 

Dean raised his hands up above his head, letting them rest on the pillow. He shifted, spreading his thighs a bit, then flexed his arms and licked his lips while staring up at the camera. 

"Yer fuckin' gorgeous," Eggsy muttered. "Give the rest of us a bad name." He arranged a few flowers around Dean, making sure his body was clear of all petals and stems before taking another picture. 

“Maybe sometime we do a bit of video chatting,” Dean suggested with a grin, “‘Cause I’m kinda liking this, now that I’m getting used to it.”

"We can do tha'," Eggsy agreed. He shifted off the bed, and stood at the side, getting all of Dean's body in the viewfinder. "All righ' last one. Ready, tiger? Look at me." He smiled as Dean looked over. "I love you, Dean." 

Dean felt his face light up and heard the shutter click on the phone. He flushed, “I suppose it’s only fair you get a shot like that too. An honest one.” Dean fell back on the bed, “A happy one.”

He turned his head to look back at Eggsy, “I love you, too. Did it turn out okay?”

"Best one of the lot," Eggsy said quietly, a fond look in his eyes. "Lookit how gorgeous you are," he said crawling into the bed beside him. 

Dean glanced at the photo. “Still say I’ve got nothing on you,” he said, taking the camera and setting it aside. He climbed over Eggsy, straddling him again, feeling the electricity on his skin where their bodies met. He leaned over, slotting himself against Eggsy, the flirtatious tension of the photo shoot boiling over into deep arousal. Just as he went in for another kiss, his stomach growled loudly.

He laughed. “Man, I’m- oh shit, the burgers!” he exclaimed, swivelling his head to where the bag still sat. He turned to Eggsy with playful accusation. “You are a dangerous man, Unwin. Could distract a man to starvation.”

"Burgers, then sex?" Eggsy asked cheerfully, pecking him on the lips. "Then ghost huntin'." He sat up and hopped out of bed, grabbing the bag and bringing it back over to Dean. "Eatin' in bed is the fuckin' best, luv." 

“I can’t believe you made me forget about the damned burgers,” Dean said, reaching into the bag. He opened the first, saw lettuce and tomato, and handed it to Eggsy. “This’ll be yours. Who the hell puts a salad on a burger anyways?” he teased, pulling his own out. He grabbed a few of the fries from the bag and took a bite. “Thank god they were fresh; they’re still a bit warm,” he muttered, mouth full, offering the bag to Eggsy.

"Shut up," Eggsy replied. "Not my fault you got gooey over my flowers," he teased, snatching a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth before biting into the burger. "Damn this is good," he mumbled, mouth full. 

“Not gooey,” Dean protested weakly, grabbing a napkin, “Appreciative. Can’t a guy just appreciate a gift from his boyfriend without being accused of being sentimental?”

"Nah. I like making you sentimental," Eggsy said, stealing a fry from Dean's hand and biting down. 

“Hey, there’s a whole bag here,” Dean exclaimed, jerking his hand back, “Get your own!” He glared at Eggsy for a moment, then clarified, “I got nudes, that balances out the mushy shit. ‘Sides, you’re the one who started it, buying out the damn flower stall. No wonder she loved you; you just bought her a hot tub.”

Eggsy grinned, kissing him as his hand slipped over to steal a piece of the bacon from Dean's burger. "She's a nice lady. She deserved it. Had a good chat with her." 

“Dude! What the hell?!” Dean hollered, leaping off the bed with his food, “If you wanted fucking bacon you shoulda got it!” He squinted at Eggsy and gave an exaggerated pout, “Fine. I’m gonna eat over here.” He moved a few bouquets to the sides of the table, then sat on top, surrounded by the flowers. 

Eggsy pouted, smirking around a mouthful of food. "What, you don' love me enough to share your meat?" 

“Oh, I’ll share my meat alright,” Dean smirked, “Just not my bacon.” He took a big bite of the burger while staring Eggsy down to prove his point.

Eggsy sighed, dramatically, falling back on the bed. "Fine," he said, and stuck a French fry in his mouth. "These are terrible. Just so you know. Can't get real chips here." 

“That’s ‘cause these are fries-” Dean started, “Wait, this is one of those things, yeah? Fish ‘n chips? What’s the difference?”

"Well chips are thicker. Taste different. You go to a real place, they're all wrapped in newspaper still. The greasier the better," Eggsy said. "I'll take you to my favourite place when you come." 

“Take me to all the good places? Do I get to meet the Queen?” Dean joked.

"Hey, she's kinda nice," Eggsy said. "Got a real good sense of humor. Thought Rox was pretty cute, offered to set her up with Prince Harry." 

Dean stopped mid bite, “You fucking serious? You’ve met the Queen?”

"Uh, kinda? The new royal baby was kinda kidnapped, an' we returned him. Bu' I kinda broke into Buckingham palace and hid under her bed. Long story." 

“You didn’t- you didn’t see her naked, did you?” Dean asked, “Why were you under her bed?” A drop of barbecue sauce dripped off his burger and onto his thigh. He looked down, startled, and set the burger on a napkin next to him. He wiped up the spot, but still gaped incredulously at Eggsy.

"Okay. So I broke in through the window. Only turns out cause I broke in through the window I did, the guards were thinkin' I was stealing something or an assassin or something. I had the baby already, and I hid as soon as I could. Under the bed. Then all of a sudden, the queen comes in. So I just kinda… popped my head out. Introduced myself and who I work for, cause the Queen knows about us Merlin said. An' I held out the baby. Then she thanked me, thanked Rox, who actually managed to fall down a chimney and land on the kidnappers. Still don' understand how that happened, but in the end, we jus' walked out the front door." 

“If you were bringing Prince Charming back, why’d you have to break in?”

"Because no one was supposed to know he was missin'," Eggsy replied, finishing up his burger. "Only the royal family, which is why we had ta come in." 

“Oh, like one of those kidnappings where the family doesn’t want anyone to know, so that other people don’t get the bright idea of doing the same thing?” Dean asked, picking his burger back up now that he understood better. “Or did they think it might be an inside job or something, like that one episode of Dr. Sexy, with the governor’s daughter?”

"Both," Eggsy replied. "Least tha's what Merlin said anyway. Hey, can you gimme tha' bottle of lemonade? 'M thirsty." 

Dean reached for the bottle and tossed it towards Eggsy. “So I’m thinking for tonight, we should have enough stuff to do a salt and burn, and something iron just in case. I’m thinking a hardware store’ll either have lead nails or pipes, and camping fuel. Maybe even salt. You got a bulky jacket?”

"Yeah," Eggsy said, examining the bottle label. "Long as we ain't goin' anywhere fancy or anything. Since we aren't, I'm good." 

“Can’t imagine the ghost tour’s gonna be the Parade of Homes. Just gonna wear my usual,” Dean finished the last of his burger, “Though that’s what you saw me in last year; I’ve been dolled up for you here.”

"An' I appreciate you dressed fancy or not. I love you either way," Eggsy said with a wink. "But what's up with this lemonade? It's freakin' yellow."

“You’re the one who picked up a bottle of fucking Minute Maid, told you it wasn’t gonna be like the good shit at the park,” Dean teased. “Least you can expect Coke to be consistent,” he said tilting his own bottle, giving a weak smile, “Cheers?”

"Nah, I don't get it," Eggsy muttered. "This is nothin' like the stuff we get. Not clear, no lemon slices. Real sweet." He shrugged and drank it anyway. "Not bad."

“Probably not even real lemon. Sugar and artificial flavoring, I’m sure. Probably made out of a beetle’s ass; least according to what Sammy tells me. But there’s a few brands that actually sell decent stuff, nice and sour. Nothing clear though.”

Dean stuffed the last of his fries in his mouth, making a face. “Cold now,” he grimaced.

"Don' eat em," Eggsy said, standing and collecting the trash. He threw it in the bin, then stretched. "Hey tiger, close your eyes, yeah?" 

Dean wiped his hands on the napkin, then closed his eyes, legs dangling off the table, spread as comfortably as he could with the flowers overflowing the rest of the table.

Eggsy smiled and grabbed a flower, laying posed on his side, hand on his hip and iris between his teeth. "Open, tiger," he mumbled. 

“Hell, sweetheart,” Dean slid off the table, coming over to Eggsy. “I love the looks of these,” he said, tracing his hand over Eggsy’s biceps. “And these,” his hands drifted over Eggsy’s pecs, then traced small circles around his nipples. 

He grabbed the camera of the table, “A few more.”

He held the camera up like he was taking a full body shot, but zoomed in on Eggsy’s face with the flower between his lips, the color making his pale lips stand out. With a bit of misdirection, he teased, “Love the look of that cock, too.”

When Eggsy laughed, he snapped the photo, then took several more of his strong thighs, his well defined abs, the aforementioned cock, framed by gorgeous hip bones, and his shoulders, strong and lean. 

He climbed onto the bed and straddled Eggsy once more, his cock starting to fill. He arranged himself against Eggsy, the heat of Eggsy’s cock touching his own making him shiver. He held the phone above them, and snapped one last picture. He tossed the camera back onto the nightstand, and leaned back over Eggsy. 

“Now, where were we?” 


	9. Every Time I Try It

"Well, let's see. We were both hard, you were on top, an' I was wondering if you wanted to top or wanted me ta?" Eggsy said, sliding his arm along Dean's back. 

Eggsy’s very touch was scorching and yet goosebumps erupted all over Dean’s arms. He gave a small moan, then considered Eggsy’s offer. “Nah, you feel too good inside me; but I do wanna ride you.” He smirked and pulled out his Texan drawl, “Like a cowboy.”

Eggsy shivered. "Fuck yeah, tiger. You wan' me ta get you ready, or you wanna handle tha' too?" 

“You do it, sweetheart,” Dean kept up with the drawl, shuffling up Eggsy’s chest and placing his hands on the headboard so that Eggsy could reach him better. 

Eggsy chuckled, running his hands over Dean’s arse, teasing him. “Get the lube out from under the pillow then, my darlin’ tiger,” he said, using Gary’s voice.

Dean leaned down, kissing up Eggsy’s neck as he reached for the bottle, then kissing back down as he slid the bottle into Eggsy’s hand. “You like the drawl, don’t cha?”

“Mm. Does things to me tiger. Used to watch a lotta John Wayne reruns as a kid. You’re just a better version. And better with a gun.” Eggsy clicked open the bottle, slicking his fingers before pressing one into Dean. “An’ I wasn’t in love with John Wayne.” 

Dean’s head lulled back with a low whine as Eggsy slid a finger into him, “Fuck, sweetheart.” As he adjusted, he slowly roll his hips. “Spent a lotta time down South as a kid; can do most any ‘Merican accent you want.” 

He shuffled up a little, letting the tip of his cock rest against Eggsy’s chin. Eggsy was steadily stretching him, and Dean held onto the headboard, pushing himself against Eggsy’s fingers.

“Feel good?” Eggsy asked, tipping his head down to dart his tongue against Dean’s cockhead. “Wanna get tha’ into my mouth?”

“Hell yes,” Dean muttered, and came up a few more inches. His cock lay against Eggsy’s lips, touching his nose, but he didn’t dare slide it into Eggsy’s mouth, into his warm, deep throat. He shifted with Eggsy’s fingers, just enjoy the friction of Eggsy’s lips against him.

Eggsy began to slip his tongue along Dean’s cock, just enough to tease as he scissored his fingers, Dean rocking back against him as he pressed in another. “Good boy, Dean,” he said, looking up to catch Dean’s eye as he pressed a kiss to his cock. “Good, tiger.” 

A whimper escaped him, the praise nearly more than he could handle. “Just for you,” he answered, “Good for you.” He slowly pistoned his hips; his cock dipping to the wet heat of Eggsy’s mouth, his ass two fingers full of Eggsy’s attentions. “More, please,” he begged; not exactly sure what he wanted more of.   

“More of what?” Eggsy asked, turning his head away to speak, pressing deep with his fingers. “Tell me, luv.”

“Everything,” Dean answered, panting “Tongue, fingers, cock. I wish you could fill me everywhere all at once.” 

“Should we get some toys?” Eggsy asked. “Tie you up, stuff you full, then I’ll make you fuckin’ choke on my cock?” He chuckled at Dean’s moan and turned his head, taking him into his mouth once more with his own low groan.

Dean bore down, trying to imagine the scenario. Trussed up and plugged fully, while Eggsy watched; while Eggsy fucked his throat; Christ, he was close from the thought alone. Dean picked up his pace, slamming down on Eggsy’s fingers. “Fuck me, please,” Dean beseeched, hoping he’d been good enough to earn his orgasm this afternoon.

“Yeah, tiger,” Eggsy said, pulling away. “But you gotta do all the work.” He slapped Dean’s arse, hard enough to leave a handprint. “Ride me, cowboy,” he said with a smirk. “Don’ lemme see you stop till you come.”

The most wanton, whorish groan escaped Dean’s lips as Eggsy smacked his ass, but he couldn’t have cared less. He reached beneath him, holding Eggsy steady, then sank down the length of his cock with one delicious moan. He took a moment to savor the feeling; being split wide on Eggsy’s cock, before shifting onto his knees again and sinking back down. Dean fucked himself hard, letting all other sensation fall away; focusing on nothing but the heat and wetness, and how enormous Eggsy felt whenever Dean coughed to catch his breath. 

Eggsy ran his hands over Dean's thighs unable to do anymore than moan, and rock gently up in time with him. "So hot, tiger," he murmured, reaching back to cup his arse. "God, you're fuckin' good." 

Dean leaned forward, placing his hands on Eggsy’s chest to change his leverage, keeping a steady pace, sweat beading at his temples as he worked up and down Eggsy’s cock. 

Eggsy slipped a finger back to tease at his rim, gazing up into Dean's eyes, searching for the connection he knew they had already achieved. Dean met his eyes, and a burst of warmth exploded in Eggsy's chest, his cock twitching deep within Dean. "Love you," he breathed, thrusting up. 

When their eyes locked, Dean felt a surge of emotion, and smiled through his gasped breaths. “Love you- too,” he huffed, leaning down to kiss Eggsy messily, half-panting as he did so. “Feels good- but gotta touch me,” Dean mumbled between kisses.

Eggsy grasped Dean's cock, nodding against his lips. He began to stroke him off in time with the rolls of Dean's hips, still teasing at his rim. "Come when you want," Eggsy managed. "Don't hafta ask."  

Dean rocked hard between Eggsy’s cock and his fist, leaning back up on his hands so he could plunge down as deeply as possible. “Close, sweetheart,” he warned, looking down to catch Eggsy’s eyes again; a fierce desire to watch Eggsy as he came.

Eggsy nodded his understanding, stroking him faster, keeping his gaze. "Come on tiger. Lemme see you." 

He watched Eggsy as he came, resisting the urge to throw his head back and close his eyes. He couldn’t stop from crying out, pressing down on Eggsy, trying to feel all of him as Eggsy caressed him through his orgasm. He slowly stopped moving, and smiled at him, “Hey.”

"Hey," Eggsy replied, licking his lips. "Yer fuckin' gorgeous. Love you so much like this." 

“Naked and riding your cock?”

"Happy," Eggsy said, sticking his tongue out at him. "You're so relaxed, luv. Not worryin' 'bout how people think about you. Not thinkin' past anything but us, together." He ran his hands up Dean's sides and down his arms. "I love it. Wish it was always like this." 

Dean gave a small smile, “Yeah, me too. You spend all these years in these tiny pissant towns, and you get used to people giving you funny looks if you do anything different. And I can’t afforded funny looks when I’m huntin’. Place like this, they’re bit more used to different. And hell, I’ve got you here. So yeah, this is awesome.” Dean leaned back down to kiss Eggsy again. 

“Alright, your turn,” Dean said, “How do you want me?”

Eggsy grinned. "I have an idea. You up for some maneuverin’?" he asked leaning up to kiss Dean again. 

"I'll try most anything once."

"Up then, and lemme position you, tiger." Dean moved off and Eggsy switched them around. "Lay back, and hold the footboard," he said, standing and grasping Dean's ankles as Dean obeyed. "Ready?" 

“Hell yeah.”

Eggsy widened his stance, pushing into Dean's body from above. "Not gonna take it easy," he warned, and bottomed out in one quick move.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped as Eggsy punched the breath out of him. He watched Eggsy, watched the strength of his quads, his six pack clearly visible, as he held Dean's legs up high enough that his ass was completely off the bed. Dean helped some, gripping the footboard, and using his own core strength to keep himself how Eggsy wanted him. “Like you- like this,” he puffed between Eggsy’s thrusts, “Above me- so fucking strong.” 

"Dunno if I'm- I'm using you, or takin'- care of you," Eggsy panted, fucking into him in a steady rhythm. "Both, tiger. Think it's both?" 

“Oh please, yes,” Dean whimpered. “Both. Fucking love both. I need-” Dean turned his head to look away, embarrassed. He puffed between Eggsy’s deep drives, “It’s a- I’d do anything- like being used- so long as it’s you.”

"What would you do? For me?" Eggsy asked, slowing his hips to a deep, pumping rhythm. "You know I'll take care of you. Fuckin' kill to take care of you."

“I’d sell my soul for you,” Dean answered after a moment, gazing at Eggsy, with utter and complete sincerity. 

Eggsy's hips stuttered, and he slid his hands down Dean's legs. "Dean..." He breathed and moved over him, catching his lips with his own. He began to rock again, slow and loving, in time with his kisses, sharing Dean’s air. 

Dean wrapped his arms around him shifting into the slower pace. He let one hand drift up to Eggsy’s neck, pressing delicately to keep him close. The mood had shifted, and they’d gone from rough and playful to tender, and it felt right; just as right as everything did with Eggsy. There was nothing verboten between them, and it had laid vulnerable his heart, his trust, everything he held dear. He wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s hips, then deepened the kiss between them.

Eggsy couldn’t help but bring his hands forward, cupping Dean’s jaw, heart panging with need and emotions he couldn’t name. He moaned as his body began to tighten, the pull and rise of his orgasm washing over him. “Dean,” he warned, nipping gently at Dean’s bottom lip. “Luv, gonna come.”

“Please, I want to feel you, want you inside me, want to be yours. Completely,” Dean muttered, holding on tightly. “Forever.”  

Eggsy groaned again. “Yes,” he choked out, body arching into Dean, muscles tightening as he filled him. “Yes. Always, tiger,” he breathed, arms shaking as he held himself up, eyes squeezed shut as he dropped from his high. He brushed their lips together again, and gave in, laying atop Dean, covering him with his body. “I love you. You’re mine.” 

“Yours,” Dean agreed with a blissful smile, “In every way imaginable.” He relished the warmth and pressure of Eggsy above him, and kept his arms around him, holding him close; making sure that Eggsy knew he was in no hurry to let go. 

Eggsy chuckled in his ear, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “Know what tiger? I’m fuckin’ yours, too,” he said quietly, kissing the curve of his shoulder. “You have me. Anyway you want.”

Dean chuckled softly, “I wish I had some angel mojo; could zap us back to the beginning of the week. New city, so we don’t run into ourselves, ‘cause that’s awkward as fuck. Man, but if we could get a week off anytime we wanted; come back not having missed a thing?”  

“Would we forget about this week though?” Eggsy asked. “Cause, I wouldn’ want ta. I want you just like this. It was kinda perfect…”

“Nah, doesn’t have to work like that. I wasn’t kidding when I said I helped my dad pick out Baby. I mean, sometimes the dicks’ll erase the memories,” Dean’s jaw set grimly, “Tried to fucking warn Mom to stay outta the nursery that night, and they fucking erased that.” 

Dean closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, not wanting to dwell on that in this moment. He opened them again with a soft look at Eggsy, “But if I had the mojo, I wouldn’t do that. Not to us.” 

"Wouldn't send us back?" Eggsy asked. "I mean… it sounds like it's a good idea but," he hesitated. "Maybe it would be too good. Like, we'd get stuck. Never wanna leave, ya know?" 

“Wouldn’t erase nothing,” Dean ran his hand over Eggsy’s jaw. “I mean, it’s all a fucking dream anyways; I ain’t got grace, but it’s nice to think about. Hell, if I had angel mojo, wouldn’t even hafta fly. Could just pop up next to you anytime you called.” Dean laughed, “Not like I don’t come anytime you tell me to anyways.”

"Oh like you don' enjoy it," Eggsy said, laughing as he kissed Dean again. "That would be class, though. I’d be out on a mission, call you up to be my backup. Or I'd be home, call you up for snugglin'." He sighed and cuddled into Dean again. "Be nice, even if it ain't gonna happen."  

Sated and comfortable, Dean reached down and tugged a sheet over top of them. “Got a bit before we need to go. Stay here for a bit?” he asked, closing his eyes.

"Long as I'm with you," Eggsy replied, shifting so his entire body weight wasn't resting on Dean, but so he was still practically covering him. "Should we set an alarm or somethin'?"

Dean reached over for his phone, and pressed a few buttons. “Done. With time for us to hit the store, and grab a bite before the tour. Saw a pub a few blocks from here; claimed to have things like fish n chips and shepard’s pie. You can tell me how bad it is,” Dean yawned, setting the phone back down.

“Sounds perfect,” Eggsy replied and snuggled into him, closing his eyes. “Naptime tiger.”

-o-

“It was bad,” Eggsy announced as they walked out of the pub and to the Impala. “Really fuckin’ bad. Those weren’t chips and the fish was all limp and shit. Unacceptable,” he said. “Now. Your shepherd's pie? My mum might approve of that. I approved. I should leave them a review,” he grumbled, buckling in. 

“Couldn’t believe it was actually lamb,” Dean nodded. “Never had lamb like that before.” 

He got behind the wheel, and looked at the equipment between them. They’d found a hardware store and bought had four iron pipes, each with capped u-bend to tuck into their jeans, a bag of rock salt, which they’d already poured into two of the pipes, and an empty container of camp fuel, the contents of which were in the other two pipes. “You ready for a ghost hunt?” Dean asked. 

“Hell yeah,” Eggsy said and leaned down, digging under the seat. When he came up, he had on a pair of gold rimmed aviators and a wide smirk. “Let’s roll, tiger.”

Dean looked at him and shook his head, “Yeah, alright, Maverick.” He started the engine and Eggsy used his phone to direct them to the “headquarters” as the idiot Ghostfacers advertised on their website.They’d called ahead, and James and Henry had gotten them an extra pair of tickets; they planned to meet the other men outside. Part of Dean was dismayed that he’d be, yet again, cleaning up Dumb and Dumber’s messes, but part of him was looking forward to the look on those assholes’ faces when they saw him in their little tour group.

“If I’m Maverick, then you’re Goose,” Eggsy smirked, settling back in the seat. “Got any last minute advice for me to ignore about fighting ghosts?” 

“Don’t underestimate ‘em; there’s no fucking Casper in the real world. Well, I was a pretty awesome fucking ghost, but that’s ‘cause I wasn’t a ghost for long. You gotta use the salt and the iron to fend ‘em off til we figure out what’s keeping them here. If you’re fucking lucky, it’s just a corpse we gotta dig up, salt and burn. Otherwise we gotta find some fucking trinket they’ve attached themselves too. Weirdest ghost I ever saw was actually linked to some brain dead chick in the hospital, who was acting out the fairy tales her dad was reading to her. I mean, we got into some grandma-trying-to-eat-people shit during that hunt.”

Dean shook his head, “But I’m thinking that if Larry and Curly here had a real gig, we might’ve heard ‘bout people missing or getting hurt, and Sammy texted me this morning after his adventures in the neighborhood, to tell me they don’t have anything too out of the ordinary for a big city. But it’s hard to tell in a place this big when people go missing.”

“Makes sense,” Eggsy replied. “So probably nothing, but we gotta check anyway, just in case there is something there.” He sighed, looking out the window at the passing scenery. “How much of your work is actually like that? Just drivin’ around, tryin’ to help people only to have it be complete shit lies. Sounds kinda crazy.”

“We’ve been in the game long enough that we don’t get Scooby Doo’d too often. But there’ve been a few times. I swear man, sometimes people are worse than monsters. Had one family that hunted people for fucking sport; kept their teeth in a jar. Crazy fucking shit. Least monsters got a code of sorts; rules they follow, y’know?”

Eggsy went quiet for a minute. “I always thought tha’ people were the scariest thing. I wasn’t scared of the dark as a kid. I was scared of what was in it. Cause I’d hear ‘bout what happened at night. And it was always people. There weren't any real monsters. “ He shrugged. “Guess I wasn’t exactly righ’. There are monsters. But people still scare me more than anything I’ve run into wit’ you.” 

“Yeah, I was always more afraid of my dad than anything we hunted. He- he wasn’t too nice once Mom died. But he’s also saved my ass a few times. From monsters and people, so-” Dean shrugged. “I played good little soldier and tried to stay on his good side. Wasn’t much else to do; no one else to tell.”

Eggsy reached a hand over and set it on Dean’s shoulder. “‘S all right, tiger. I get it,” he said, not offering pity or condolences. “No way to get out. But we’re older now. We’re makin’ it through.” 

“Hell yeah, we are,” Dean nodded, throwing the Impala into reverse to park on the street. “Just ‘cause my dad’s life ended the day my mom died doesn’t mean mine had to.” Dean checked for the car parked behind them, “Bet she would’ve loved you. You seem the type that can sweep Moms off their feet while impressing the Dads with all sorts of clever shit. You’re such a better fucking catch than I am.” 

Dean finally parked, then looked to Eggsy with a smirk, “But I’ll be damned if I don’t take advantage of this in every way possible.”

“You can laugh about it,” Eggsy said. “But you know you gotta meet my mom, so you better ask for some tips. Better sweep her off her feet,” he said, checking for oncoming traffic before hopping out. He winked at Dean, opening the back seat and loading supplies into his jacket, just enough to deal with any surprises. “Think you can handle tha’?”

Dean smiled, his hand on the door. His grin was wide and evident as he asked, “You sure I’m the type of person you wanna bring home to your Mom?” 

“Hell yeah,” Eggsy replied. “How else am I gonna embarrass the shit outta you? Or like, show off my naked three year old ass? Cause I know she’ll dig out those pictures.”

As he pushed his own door open, Dean beamed. He’d never been in this type of relationship before, and the idea that someone would want him that close, that intimate, was slightly intoxicating. “Next time then, definitely. I bet your ass was adorable when you were three.” 

“Not as good as it is now,” Eggsy said. “I grew into it. Now come on. Who you gonna call?” He grinned at Dean and knocked his sunglasses down his nose with a smirk. “Ghostbusters.” 

Laughter burst from Dean’s chest, “Christ, if you hadn’t said it, I was gonna. Fuckin’ love you. Hope you know how perfect you are.”

Dean locked his door, instructing Eggsy to do the same. He peered at Eggsy, “You ready to definitely fuck with some idiots, and maybe fuck with some ghosts?”

"Hell yeah. Come on, let's go give them a fuckin' heart attack." Eggsy took Dean's hand, and led him up the sidewalk to the meeting point they'd arranged with Henry and James, greeting the other two warmly. "Ready to go in?" Eggsy asked, smirking at Dean. 

Dean feigned a nervous chuckle. “You know me; I’m not a fan of the supernatural.”

“Aw, I’ll protect you, tiger,” Eggsy said, leaning into him, eyes dancing with mirth as the other two men smiled. “Come on. Let’s meet the tour guides.”  

The four men walked into the building, joining a larger group milling around a wide entryway. “Looks more like that haunted mansion thing from that one disney movie with what’s his face. What was it called?” Eggsy murmured. “You see them anywhere?” 

“You’re asking me about Disney movies?” Dean kept his voice low, “I saw The Exorcist years before I ever saw Sleeping Beauty.”

He scanned the crowd, but didn’t see the two amateurs. Suddenly, a loud speaker crackled, and Dean recognized the voice attempting spooky growl as it spoke. “That’s the squirrely one,” Dean scowled, “What was his name again?”

“-and I am the notorious ghost hunter, Harry Spengler.” the voice said.

“Harry. That’s right, the squirrely one is Harry, the douchy one is Ed,” Dean stood behind Eggsy, hands on his waist, speaking lowly into his ear. 

“Notorious?” Eggsy said, leaning back into Dean with a quiet chuckle and tucking his head carefully under Dean’s chin. “Somehow, I think he’s lying. Hey, look,” he said, pointing to a short man exiting a closet as the speaker continued to drone on. “Door’s opening, and he’s got some real weird ass equipment. That one of them?” 

Dean sighed, “Yeah, that’s the douchy one. Ed something. Last time I saw ‘em, they were trying to turn one of their buddies’ deaths into a frickin’ profit. Thought it’d be fun to set up camp in a haunted house with all their goofy ass equipment, and didn’t listen when we told ‘em to leave.” Dean gave a grim smile, “They’re having us circle around. This is where it’ll be good.”

“Is it bad that I can’t fuckin’ wait to see this happen?” Eggsy murmured as they moved. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, smirking to himself as the speaker clicked off and Harry joined Ed in the room. 

“Now, we’re going to go around the room and introduce ourselves,” Harry said, letting his voice waver like some sort of dollar tree Halloween reject, “These may be the very people who could help save you tonight.”

Ed took over with a feigned growl, “When you’re in the dark, when the shadows are lurking, who knows what can pierce through the veil of death and save the day.”

Dean groaned, he’d heard that line before.

Harry gave a box to the couple at the end, explaining, “Your best weapon against ghosts is simple salt, so take a shaker and pass the box around as we introduce ourselves.”

Around they went, the crowd introducing themselves, the Maras and the Davids, and Dean stayed at Eggsy’s side, arm around his shoulders, and watched for the moment when Harry first set eyes on him. Harry’s eyes grew the size of saucers and he nudged Ed, who was still buried in his gadgets.

James and Henry introduced themselves, and Dean took his turn, “Yeah, I’m Danny Wesson. Guess I’m here to see what the  _ experts  _ have to say about hunting ghosts.”

At the sound of his voice, Ed turned up slowly, a thinly disguised revulsion on his face. Dean looked as threatening as he could with a smile.

"And I'm his fiancé, Gary," Eggsy said, smirk still firmly in place, watching Ed and Harry. "Thought it would be fun to go on a  _ real _ ghost hunt, but decided to come here." 

Both Ed and Harry’s eyes flitted back and forth between the pair of them, as though they couldn’t quite believe what they were seeing. Dean gave a twitch of his lips, then gave Eggsy a kiss on the temple, then winked at Ed, who promptly dropped what Dean could now tell was a overly complicated EMF device. 

Harry was the first to recover, and he stuttered an awkward “Nice to meet you,” as he continued to elbow Ed in the side. Ed nodded, and disappeared behind the crowd as Harry encouraged the rest to introduce themselves. 

Dean chuckled into Eggsy’s shoulder.,“That was awesome.”

"Hey, tiger," Eggsy asked, a thought just occurring to him. "Did they think you were a dead homicidal maniac too? Cause that might be a problem." 

“Dunno if they thought I was dead,” Dean wondered quietly, “but every thing they know about came from Sammy and me, so they-” Dean paused with a sudden exasperated look. He turned his head to speak behind him, “Not a fucking ghost, dickweed. Throwing salt at my neck isn’t gonna do shit.”

Ed gave a small squeak of panic and ducked away, hiding behind Harry. Eggsy turned toward them with a frown. "If you really want a ghost here, I can make tha' happen. Better figure out which one of you goes first," he said, winking at them. "Or you can back off and go lead this fuckin' tour." 

It looked as though they were going to go, then Harry turned quickly, splashing water on his and Eggsy’s faces. Dean wiped his face with scowl, “Not a demon either, jackass.” He pulled out a knife discreetly, letting Eggsy and the two morons block the view of the crowd, and traced the familiar scar on the inside of his arm. 

Dean’s voice was a low growl, and they leaned in to hear him as he held up his knife, “And nothing nasty that don’t like silver, either. You know why I’m here, right? I saw what your bullshit did to that poor fucking intern; I’m making sure you aren’t gonna walk anyone else into goddamned death trap. Got it?”

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Harry said, face pale as he took a quick step away. "But how are you alive? You're dead, the news stations all said so."

"Gay love," Eggsy drawled, crossing his arms. "Pierced the veil of death or some shit. Does it matter? Shouldn't you be takin' us underground now, ya know doin' your job and lettin' us do ours?" 

Harry nodded quickly, jaw dropped. "Uh right. Did… are you a fan or something?" 

"No, why?" 

"Because you said-"

"I said fuck off and let us work."

Eggsy smirked as Harry and Ed beat a quick retreat, babbling some story to the rest of the group. "Was that too harsh?" he asked. "Don' think I like them." 

“Yeah, no, nothing’s too harsh for these assholes. Seriously, we tried so hard, and I couldn’t believe that poor fucking kid died. Saved our asses though. He was kinda like an awkward version of that one Jewish guy from Road Trip? Had a massive fucking crush on Douchy over there; never understood that.” Dean looked down at his arm, still bleeding, and asked, “You got a napkin or anything?”

"Yeah." Eggsy dug in his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it over. "Here. I got more, don't worry about getting the blood on it."

“Thanks,” Dean wrapped the cloth around his arm, then thought for a moment, “This doesn’t mean anything, right? Like, I’m not gonna get jumped for being in a gang or some shit?” Then he laughed, “Hell, if anyone jumped us, they’d be in for a fucking surprise.” The crowd was begin to follow Ed & Harry out the door, and Dean took Eggsy’s hand. With the other, he opened his jacket slightly, “Got me EMF, lemme know if you hear it; kind of makes a warbling sound.”

"All right," Eggsy said. "An' it doesn't mean anything to anyone but me. Besides. I think we could take 'em on if someone did get upset about it. But come on. A silk hanky? Not fuckin' likely." He squeezed Dean's hand. "Let's go get some ghosts." 


	10. And You Put Your Arms Around My Neck

When they made their way underground, Ed and Harry gave another little chat about scaring ghosts away with salt, how to recognize cold spots, and offered each group their own EMF device to go exploring with. They wove a few fanciful tales of kind matronly ghosts, grizzled killers, the ghosts of children who only wanted to play hopscotch on the stone steps. They warned the crowd about cold spots, what EMF meant, using video cameras to catch the residual spirit energy and a host of other tips and tools that Dean and Sam had taught them. 

Dean wasn’t sure if he should be pissed they were presenting themselves as legitimate, or placated by the fact that most of the information was somewhat accurate. Of course, until they stopped right before explaining how to rid a place of spirits, which Dean supposed would be bad for business.

They were then set free to explore the Underground. Dean turned to Eggsy, James and Henry, “Where to first, guys?”

"Left," James decided, taking Henry's hand with a smile. They all walked that way, finding themselves in a long corridor without any of the others in their tour. "Well, this is kinda boring," James said, looking around. "Freezing through, isn't it?" 

Eggsy glanced around. "Ah… maybe you should move," he said, looking pointedly at Dean as he reached in his coat. "I'm pretty warm." 

Dean reached in and grabbed the EMF he’d made years ago. 

“Why are you carrying around a Walkman?” Henry laughed, “I mean, I get sticking it to Apple, but that’s a little much isn’t it?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, this is an EMF, like they were passing out earlier, but this one’s mine. James, scoot over.” Dean stood in the cold spot, but the EMF stayed silent. Henry held up the one they’d been given by Ed, it’s red lights flickering. Dean narrowed his eyes, and handing his EMF to Eggsy, held his hand out for the one in Henry’s hand.

He jimmied it open, ignoring Henry’s mild, “I’m not sure we should be…” and scoffed. Dean pulled out a small piece from the device. “Temperature gauge,” he announced smugly. “It’s not an EMF at all, it’s a frickin’ thermometer. Goes off whenever you hit a cold spot.” Dean tucked the piece back in, walking back and forth to show how it worked. “Which means…” Dean handed the fake EMF back to Henry, and started examining the walls.

"Over there," Eggsy said, pointing to a crack at the join of the wall. He stepped up close, checking with his fingers. "Yeah, freezing cold. It's air conditionin'."

"They're tricking people?" James asked. "Well, I'm not surprised." 

“Yeah, but I’d rather they be just puttin on a good show, than the alternative,” Dean muttered darkly.

Henry looked at Dean with a curious eye, “What did you say you do again?”

“Mechanical engineer,” Dean answered immediately. It was something he’d thought about until the day Sammy came home with a Stanford brochure, and he realized it wasn’t an option. He gave up on school after that. 

"We met when my car broke down," Eggsy said. "He helped me rig it so it would run to the nearest repair shop. Took me for coffee while they fixed it." He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, beaming up at him. "Always tryin' to help people, aren't ya, tiger? That's why I love him." 

Dean leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Yeah, I like that one better than the garden center, that’s for damn sure.”

He looked up at James and Henry, “Well, hey, no reason we can’t still have a little fun. Let’s see if we can find all the cold spots and see if mine,” here, he waved the Walkman EMF, “lights up anywhere.”

James chuckled. "Well, we did spend the money already, didn't we?" He took Henry's hand. "Come on you, you can walk in front this time."

Eggsy leaned up and pecked Dean on the cheek. "But that garden story was fun, luv. And we know how much you love flowers." 

“Let’s just say I’ve found a new appreciation of ‘em,” Dean’s voiced deepened, trying to dismiss his embarrassment over his early reaction. “Lemme check this pantry,” Dean called out, letting James and Henry know they’d be stopping. 

Dean stepped in, “Oh here’s a cold spot. Hey! Does any one got a video camera or camera phone? They were big on that on the website and upstairs. I wonder what they had planned for that?”

"Do you think something is going to jump out at us?" 

“I dunno, but I’m guessing it has more to do with the frequencies that the camera can pick up that our eyes can’t. I’ve-” Dean thought for half a moment on the best lie, “-I’ve seen some good special effects done that way in the past.”

James nodded. "That's pretty cool, actually. So we should be filming," he said, pulling his cellphone out and fiddling with it. "I'll do the honors."

"An' I'll scream in terror," Eggsy joked, grinning at Dean. 

“He spooks easy,” Dean told the other two, gesturing to Eggsy. “Okay, so I’m in a cold spot, my EMF is doing jack, so-” Dean looked up the wall again, and pointed, “Yeah, there’s the AC leaking through. Can you see anything?” 

Dean held out his arms, turning back to front.

"Just a little shimmer on your shoulders" Eggsy said, wiggling his fingers in the pattern of light. "Not sure what it's supposed ta be." 

“Henry, come over here,” Dean offered, “Lemme look.”

Henry came to stand in Dean’s spot, and Dean looked through the camera. “No, that’s just his breath. You can’t see it well with the naked eye, but the camera picks up the reflection.”

Dean scoffed, “And of course, it’s cuz he’s standing in a cold spot. Gotta admit, it’s a helluva set up. Wonder what else they’ve got. I gotta say, I’m having way more fun figuring how they’re fucking people over than I would if there were actual ghosts.” 

He stood next to Eggsy, laughed loudly, then murmured lowly, “‘Course, I’m not gonna assume we’re in the clear yet.”

“I think we can handle it though,” Eggsy said, nudging his shoulder with a smile. “You wanna go somewhere else? See if anyone else is findin’ weird spots and creepy glimmers?” 

“So, you wanna lead, James?” Dean asked out loud, “Let us know if anything gives you the creeps, and we’ll see what’s causing it?” Dean threaded his fingers between Eggsy’s and squeezed affectionately.

“Sure,” James said. “Right, this time. Like I always am.” He grinned at Henry and traced their way back to take the right hand entry.

“You think we’ll find anything?” Eggsy murmured as they walked. “I mean, doesn’t seem likely, does it? Not now.”

“Probably not. Things like this? They get started with real ghosts, hunters hear the word, clear the place out, and the story lives on by the power of suggestion, like some sort of placebo effect. Not to say the power of suggestion can’t cause it’s own problems.”

Dean caught sight of another corridor that looked deserted, “Hey, let’s check down here,” he called to the other couple.

“Kay!” James said, tugging Henry in front of him with a chuckle. “Your turn to go first,” he teased, gesturing Dean and Eggsy forward.

“All righ’,” Eggsy smirked. “But monsters always go for the ones in the back. Cause we won’ notice you’re missin’.”

Dean and Eggsy went in, holding up their phones for additional light. 

“Oooh, that’s kinda creepy” Henry said, using his own light to shine at a variety of symbols on the walls. 

Dean glanced over. “Yeah most of that is-” he stopped abruptly, then growled, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” At James and Henry’s surprised looks, he forced a smile through gritted teeth, “Faulty construction; you should go back to the main hall, could be dangerous to stay in here.” He turned to Eggsy, “Why don’t you stay with them, and I’ll go find the guides, let ‘em know.”

He left the corridor, enraged. Those assholes had seen first hand what a tulpa could fucking do, and still painted the symbol in their little playground. Heads were gonna roll. 

Eggsy looked after him, frowning. "Hold on a sec, yeah?" Gonna go and see if he's all right."  He followed Dean, only to see him stalking up to Ed and Harry who were having a hushed conversation, unaware of the incoming storm.

"We should tell him. Refund the money and get him to leave before he-"

"What about the symbols? What if he sees them, Ed?" 

"He won't see them-"

Dean grabbed Ed forcefully by the shoulder, spinning him around, then pressing him up against the wall with his hand on Ed’s neck. He fished out the lead pipe from his jeans, holding it out to keep Harry at bay. “Won’t fucking see them? Is that what you were gonna say? The goddamned tulpa? Are you shittin’ me? You wanna get people killed?” 

Ed was gasping a bit for breath, so Dean looked at Harry with venom behind his eyes, threatening with the pipe, “Answer me, asshole!”

"It was just to get more people! We can handle a tulpa," Harry said quickly, backing into the wall. "We figured if it became too bad, we'd just get rid of it!" 

“Yeah, like you got rid of Freeman  _ fucking  _ Daggett? You hoping to kill a few people, make a tidy little fucking film like last time?” Dean hit the pipe against the wall as Harry continued to back away, “You don’t go fucking nowhere, got me?”

“At this point, you’re summoning monsters. Like witches. You know what I do to witches? I gank their asses. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t gank your ass, too?!”

"B..b...because-"

"Cause they're stupid, but they're jus' stupid humans," Eggsy said, stepping up. "C'mon tiger. Let them go, I think the amount of piss they jus' lost is enough to wash the wall." He shrugged. "They weren't tryin' to hurt anybody. But they're gonna end up doin' tha'."

"We didn't want to-"

"Doesn't change the fact you did. So, how you gonna make it righ'?"  Eggsy said, crossing his arms. 

Dean’s hand was still on Ed’s neck, the pipe still pointed at Harry, but he addressed Eggsy angrily, “They fucking killed someone last time. Because they don’t fucking listen. How many more people they got to kill ‘cause they think it’s funny to play ‘round with this shit? It’s not like I can turn ‘em in let the cops handle it.”

"Nope," Eggsy said slowly, eyes on Dean. "But you think hurtin' them's gonna make a difference? Maybe they're too stupid to see what fuck ups they are. Maybe they don't feel guilty. Maybe they should be jus' dumped somewhere. An' hell. We could do it, couldn't we?" He looked at the two men for a second. "But ain't gonna help any. Just two more dead people, two more bodies."

“So you tell me what the fuck I’m supposed to do? I can erase that symbol; won’t stop ‘em from doing it again when. Just wait for them to kill more people?” Dean demanded. He knew Eggsy was trying to calm him down, but he couldn’t just walk away. The last thing he needed was more innocent blood on his hands. “You tell me, Eggsy.” His last words, while still filled with fury, held a note of desperation.  

"Don' have the answers," Eggsy said, leaning on the wall and watching Dean with calculating eyes. "Way I see it, these two are stupid as hell. But even stupid people can get scared. Might even be enough to keep them from tryin' this again. A finger off, an ear? Think it's enough, tiger? You think you gotta kill them, all right do it. Better wait though. Too many witnesses." He shrugged. "Or you let 'em go. Maybe this time what you're say in' sticks. Probably won't, they like money, fame too much." He sent a smile toward the pair. "Don' you? Think about it like this. What if it was Harry about to die? Or Harry, it was Ed? You wouldn' let that happen, would you? Or maybe you just don't care." 

Eggsy's smile turned vicious. "You're lucky I know you're both fuckin' morons, cause if I thought for a minute you didn't actually care, even a little bit, I'd shoot you so fast you wouldn' even understand. Till you were bleedin' out on the floor. Then we'd see a ghost maybe. You think it's fun? Playin' with fate? These people got kids, families, lovers. And you're fuckin' all that. You're playin' silly fantasy games, trying to make the shadows do what you want. An' you're gonna stop before the shadows decide they don't like the rules anymore. 

“I'm ain't from here, obviously. And I got a hell of a lot more power than Dean. So if I hear for a moment you're doin' this again, I'll be on the next plane over to deal wit' you myself. I got eyes everywhere. Cameras and computers. I'm a ghost in your hand, Ed. Cause it's the only way you're gonna behave. That don't work, you're gonna die. I'm jus' gonna make sure you don' take anyone else with you. Feel frightened yet?  Fuckin' should be, shouldn't they, tiger?" 

Stepping back, Dean tucked the pipe in his jeans and stretched the hand that had been wrapped around Ed’s neck. He cracked his neck and looked at the two of them, pulling out his knife. “You thought I was bad, I got nothing on Eggsy here. I hear a fucking whisper of you sons of bitches, we will rain down hell upon you like you wouldn’t believe. You remember when the world lost it’s shit a few years back? It was that man,” he pointed to Eggsy, “His partner, Sam and I who fixed that fucking problem. If you think we can’t handle you, you’ve got another thing coming.”

He held up the knife, watching Ed and Harry, but addressing Eggsy, “Do I give them a reminder? Poor Corbett got a spike right through his neck; that was his reminder. Or do I trust this is enough?” 

"Dunno," Eggsy replied. "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. How about I do a little magic, since they're so fond. You know, the old kind? Just one little curse, one little blessing." 

Dean hooked a brow in Eggsy’s direction; he wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this, but he’d bet Ed and Harry’d believe just about anything. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

Eggsy stepped over and hooked his arms around the men's shoulders pulling them in close. He began to whisper, Henry and Ed paling rapidly. 

"Now," he said, releasing them. "Questions?"

"What did you do? What did you say?" Henry stammered.

"Anything you do from now on, will have repercussions. You lie? Yer punished. You help a lil' old lady? Rewarded. Let's jus' say I told karma to pay real close attention," Eggsy said, frowning at them. 

"You're a witch?" 

"Nah. I just picked up some stuff," Eggsy said, then smirked as there was a coincidental loud bang somewhere behind him. "See? Anything else, Dean?" 

Dean’s ire melted into a vicious smile, and he looked to Ed and Harry. “He’s no witch, I told you how I feel about that. But I know what he can do. And you’d better watch your ass. I’m gonna get rid of that symbol right now,” Dean pointed in the other direction, “And I’m gonna let this little charade you got goin’ on continue. I don’t give a fuck if you’re givin’ people a show. But you hear even a fucking whisper -  _ anything  _ \- that you don’t know what it is, you shut down shop til I can haul ass up here. Don’t you fucking dare try and take anything on yourselves, you got that?”

Harry nodded wordlessly, and Ed scoffed with forced nonchalance, “Yeah, I guess.”

Dean shoved Ed back against the wall with a scrowl, “Try again.”

“Yes, man, geez! We think we see a real ghost or something, we’ll call you!”

“That’s better,” Dean nodded, letting him go.

He turned to Eggsy, “C’mon sweetheart, let’s go clean up.”

"All right," Eggsy wrapped an arm around Dean's waist as they walked away. He waited until they were out of earshot before snorting. "Stupid fuckers." 

“What’d you tell them?” Dean asked, his nerves still raw. His other hand was in his pocket, wrapped around the closed switchblade, and his eyes rapidly scanned the rooms and hallways they passed.

"Basically said I hoped their cow would get the measles. Merlin says it, but I said it in Scots like him. Figured they wouldn't know what it meant but it would scare 'em," Eggsy said. He glanced around, and then stopped. "Come here." He tugged Dean into the doorway to his right and pulled him into his arms. "Relax, tiger," he said quietly, kissing Dean's throat . "It's over. They haven't hurt anyone yet. We're erasin' the mark. It's all right, yeah?" 

Dean remained stiff as he kept hold of the blade, and he tapped his fingers against his leg with his other hand. He tucked his head into Eggsy’s neck, not wanting to refuse his comfort. He pulled back after just a moment, though, and began to mutter. 

“Gotta get rid of that sigil, man. First time we came across it; someone died. Wasn’t their fault-” Dean gestured to where Ed and Harry had been, “-but they knew what it could fucking do.” He paced the small pantry Eggsy’d pulled them into, pulling out his blade and flipping it out then back again as he talked. 

“Just gotta think of it like something else. Not witches, even though they were summoning shit. Not doing it to hurt people, just fucking stupid. Think of it like-” Dean followed the same ovaloid path, no longer really talking to anyone but himself. “It’s like, I mean, it’s not like the dad, he didn’t know what she was doing when he read the stories, not the faith healer, he had no idea his wife- It’s almost like the dumbass kid who resurrected- Oh!” Dean snapped his fingers, pointing at Eggsy, while slapping the blade shut with his other hand.

“It’s like Bloody Mary. Bunch of stupid kids summoning her; not realizing she’d kill anyone who felt responsible for someone else’s death, even though it’s obvious the bitch was evil.”

Dean looked up, “How’re we gonna make sure they don’t do it again?”

Eggsy sighed. “I’ll have Merlin watch ‘em. But besides that, I don’t think we can. We just gotta trust that they’re smart enough not too, afraid enough not too.” He took the knife from Dean, and slid it into his own pocket. “Other than that, we can only kill them. An’ I’d really rather not kill two people, no matter how stupid they are.” He reached out, pausing Dean’s movements. “Look at me.”

Dean paused, catching Eggsy’s eyes, but his fists clenched on and off, and though Eggsy’s hand was on his arm, Dean couldn’t stop from swaying back and forth. “Let’s take care of that, then we can- do whatever,” Dean dismissed, assuming that Eggsy would want to have some sort of talk with him the way Sammy would. He pulled back, shifting his arm out from under Eggsy’s grasp, and looked at the ground. 

“I know I got a bit of temper,” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets to quell their involuntary movements, “But you can bitch at me after I get the sigil down, yeah?” He started to walk out the door, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Dean,” Eggsy said. “Stop. Before you back out there, before Henry and James see you freakin’ out about some symbols scratched on the wall, see you getting rid of it… just, take a breath, tiger. Don’ wanna get upset, scare ‘em or anything. They’re good people.” He shrugged. “Jus’ breathe for a lil’.”

Dean pointed in the general direction, “Then why don’t you get rid of ‘em, yeah? I’m not gonna be able ‘just breathe’ and forget this shit. I know you save the world, sweetheart, I know you get it. But I don’t know if how many times you’ve looked at the dead body of someone you’ve fucking known, someone you were ‘sposed to save, and see the blank eyes of innocent fucking people. I watched my dad die for me, I’ve seen my brother die, I seen friends and family fucking slain in front of me like you wouldn’t fucking believe and I’m not gonna be able to put on a friendly fucking face for the rest of the night. I’m thinking I need to get drunk and find myself a fucking bar fight just to expel this. Unless you’ve gotta a better idea?”

“I think we should deal with the mark, skip the bar fight and get pissed together,” Eggsy said. “Less permanent damage. Unless you want me ta calm you down my way.” 

“Your way?” 

Eggsy nodded, and beckoned him over. “Yeah. My way. Soon as we’re back at the hotel.” 

Dean looked up from the door, hands still awkwardly in his pockets, “Like, you takin’ care of me?” Dean sought Eggsy’s eyes, trying to pour his need into Eggsy, hoping that Eggsy understood the depth of his anxiety and knew how to fix it.

“Yeah, luv. That’s exactly what I mean,” Eggsy replied, meeting his gaze. “I’ll always take care of you. Promise.” 

Dean nodded. “Can you get rid of James and Henry, then? I wanna take care of the sigil, then go, if that’s okay?” He looked to the side, and could feel the blush up his neck.

“Yeah. I’ll go do it now.” Eggsy walked over to the door and paused, reaching up to kiss Dean’s forehead. “Gimme just a few, and I’ll have them out.” 

Dean let the kiss wash over him, but it wasn’t enough to calm him. As Eggsy left, he pulled out one of the pipes from his jeans, swinging it like a bat, as though he were Hank Aaron or some shit, trying to knock his adrenaline out of the park.  

Ten minutes later, Eggsy was back. “I got James and Henry out. The rest of the tour is leavin’ too, Ed and Harry said that there was a gas leak or sommat. So let’s take care of this, an’ go, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, bouncing on his toes. As they made their way to the sigil, he yawned, even as he prattled on to Eggsy distractedly, “Thanks, man, I just- this was- I couldn’t believe- and I just didn’t want- Let’s just get this taken care of.”

Dean came to the sigil, and held his hand out for the knife Eggsy’d taken from him. “I can scratch enough away with the switchblade,” he explained, “I’ll give it back if you want.”

“Nah. You can keep it,” Eggsy said, pulling it out. “Jus’ didn’t like you fuckin’ around with it when you were worked up like that. Mum used ta… have a thing, you know? Didn’ like leavin’ anything sharp around when she was upset.” He handed it over, watching Dean scrape away the markings carefully. 

When Dean finished, Eggsy smiled at him. “All righ’ then? Or you wanna check for anything else while we’re here?” 

“Think we’re good. Came up on ‘em while they were freakin’ out, sounded like this was the only one,” Dean shut the blade and slipped it in his pocket, then forced himself to remove his hand from the weapon. He couldn’t keep his palms from patting his thighs though, and his eyes darted over all the other symbols in the corridor, just to be sure he hadn’t missed anything. His eyes caught Eggsy’s for a moment before moving on to each of the symbols again, just in case.

“I’m thinking you can do me some good; I trust you. But if it’s too much, just point me to a bar fight, and I can work this out,” Dean’s whole body seemed to vibrate, but he didn’t want Eggsy to feel responsible. He’d taken care of this in the past, he could do it now, if need be.

“It’s fine,” Eggsy said. “Really. Remember what I said ‘bout it? How takin’ care of you is how I take care of myself? That’s what it is, tiger. No question. So lemme do what I promised. Get yer keys, and let’s get outta here.”

Dean nodded, pulling his keys from his pocket. He let them jingle in his hands soothingly as he and Eggsy made their way back up the stairs. When they reached the top, Dean turned to Eggsy.

“Hey.”

"Yeah?" Eggsy asked, pausing with one hand on the door.

“You know how to get back from here?”

Eggsy nodded. "Unless they changed the roads since we came in."

Dean tossed him the keys without a word, and kept walking.

"Shit, seriously tiger?" Eggsy said, a grin spreading over his face.

Dean made his way to the Impala, and climbed into the passenger seat. He kept silent, but his fingers tapped on his knees in a sort of symphony, had Dean known how to play piano. His right leg bounced, and his eyes kept scanning the horizon for a threat.

Eggsy's grin dropped as he got to the car and saw the look on Dean's face. "All righ' then," he said quietly. "Let's get back." He carefully started the car up, ignoring the small thrill that ran up his spine. He reached a hand over, cupping the back of Dean's neck and running a soothing thumb through the hairs at his nape. "Got you, luv." He dropped his hand, concentrating on driving, letting Dean have his silence until they got to the hotel. 


	11. We’re Hardly Focusing

"Righ'." Eggsy said and returned the keys. "You trust me, yeah? Upstairs. Clothes off, on your stomach on the bed," Eggsy said, reaching out and stilling Dean's fingers as they kept tapping. "Prep yourself if you feel up to it tonight. I'll be right behind you. Just seeing the front desk for something."

Dean made his way upstairs, alone. In the elevator, his fingers tapped against his thighs, his heart beat against his chest, and even as he undressed in their hotel room, he felt the panic of Eggsy never coming back. He laid on the bed, finding the lubricant in the bedside drawer, but not finding it in himself to prepare, just setting it beside him. His legs twitched as he waited, and felt the fear in his eyes; the wetness, as he prepared himself to be left here, alone, after his aggressive display. Eggsy couldn’t possibly want him now, he reminded himself. He laid on the bed, flaying himself with every cruel word he could think of.

"Hey, tiger," Eggsy said, stepping in with a small bag and toeing his shoes off. "Thought I said wait on your stomach. Do you- Dean? What's wrong?" He asked catching a glimpse of the look in Dean's eyes, the fear. "We don' have to do anything. Just thought you'd wanna let it go." He came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me, tiger."

“Please,” Dean requested, staring at the ceiling, his body refusing to stop its twitching, “If you still want to help, please. I get it if you don’t, I know I’m beyond saving. Just tell me. If you still wanna help me, I want it. But if you don’t, I understand. I’m not worth it; never been worth it; just tell me, I won’t hold it against you. Promise.”

Eggsy leaned over and kissed him, cupping his face."You aren't beyond savin' tiger. You aren't, an' you are so fuckin' worth it."  He lay down, curling himself into Dean's side. "You're smart, tiger. An' you're caring and you're sweet. And you're gorgeous." Eggsy kissed the curve of his ear. "Promise. I won't hold it against you. I won't leave you ‘cause you have one bad day after the other after the other. Promise," Eggsy murmured. "Jus' trust me. That I mean it, yeah?"

Dean nodded, then looked to Eggsy, “Trusted you since that first night, god knows why.” He reached over, threading his fingers between Eggsy’s. He looked back at the ceiling, “Your way?”

"Can I just show you?" Eggsy asked, squeezing his hand. "Won' hurt. Well, unless you want it too."

"Dunno if I do or not," Dean shrugged, "But you know it's okay. On my stomach, you said?"

"Yeah," Eggsy replied. "Hands under your head for right now, luv." He moved off the bed, fetching the bag he'd brought up and rummaging in his carry on bag before coming back over.

Dean rolled over, letting his forehead rest on his forearm, tossing the pillow aside. He twitched his toes to the rhythm of a song in his head, and his fingers tapped along on the bedspread.

"Relax," Eggsy murmured, stripping off his clothes and standing at the edge of the bed. "Raise your head a lil, please."

Dean raised his head, hoping Eggsy wouldn't mind his twitching too bad. Hell, he was hoping that's what Eggsy was gonna take care of, though he had no idea what Eggsy was planning. While was still on edge from the encounter at the tour, he realised he was in no way anxious about what Eggsy might do to him, and the thought soothed him some.

"Close your eyes, luv," Eggsy said and slipped the blindfold over Dean's head. "Is it too tight?"

“Nope, it’s fine,” Dean answered, barely more than a whisper.

"Okay. Earplugs next an' after this, I don't want you to talk unless I ask you something or you wanna stop."

Dean nodded, laying his head back down on his arms. The blindfold felt soft against his skin, and though his eyes were closed already, the additional barrier let the room feel even darker.

Eggsy carefully pressed each ear plug in, then placed a kiss between Dean's shoulder blades. "Can you still hear me? Just nod, tiger."

The kiss softened Dean’s mood, and the urge to keeping tapping his fingers left him. He lay still, quiet, feeling some of the rage from before begin to dissipate.

“Dean,” Eggsy said, stroking a hand up and down his spine. “I can’t keep goin’ if you don’t reply. Just a nod, luv. Tha’s all I need.”

The sound was heavily muffled, but Dean heard him and nodded. Eggsy’s hand was grounding, and even the song in his head was beginning to fade away.

“Good. Don’t worry. I’m just standing up.” Eggsy murmured. He stood and reached over for the ice bucket. He smiled, finding a few floating chips and fishing them out. He kissed Dean’s shoulder blade again, then followed his lips with a chip of ice, ghosting it over Dean’s skin.

Dean jumped at the cold, but quickly settled back down. The room was warm enough that the slight cold, while honing all his attention to his shoulder, didn’t spread the cold to the rest of his body.

Eggsy moved the ice away, and pressed his lips down, darting his tongue out to lap up the water. He repeated the motions on Dean’s other shoulder, then chose another chip, trailing it down Dean’s spine.

The ice, wet and cool, made Eggsy’s lips feel hot and dry, and the alternating sensations competed for his attention. The rest of the room dimmed; his body, his flesh in the spotlight.   

Eggsy could feel Dean relaxing into the bed, his body going loose and pliable. “Tha’s it, tiger,” he said, speaking against his skin so Dean would understand the vibrations as praise, even if he couldn’t hear the words.

Eggsy’s low voice burrowed beneath Dean’s shoulders, sending goosebumps down his arms and warmth to his cheeks. Arousal sparked beneath Eggsy’s kisses at the base of his spine.

Eggsy reached out, grasping the flat backed hairbrush he’d pulled out earlier. He smoothed a hand over Dean’s arse in warning, then dragged the hair brush over the same path before drawing back for a quick hit. He paused for a moment, but as Dean didn’t stop him, he continued, trailing a finger around the edges of the red mark before bringing the brush down again.

Dean gave a sharp gasp, followed by a deep moan. He hadn’t been sure if he’d want the pain, but it was clear in that moment how badly he needed it. For the next strike, he did better, holding back his cries and moans, trying to stay quiet for Eggsy. Though the first few caused him to tense before relaxing into the burn, it didn’t take long for Dean to let go, like tumbling down into a cloud covered valley.

Eggsy kept going until Dean’s skin was glowing red, and then he set the brush aside, kissing his back gently. “Tiger? Thumbs up if you’re okay, cause I’m done with that now. Time for somethin’ else.”

The words drifted to him slowly, filtered, but when he understood, he put his thumb up. His head had lulled to the left, and he wasn’t entirely sure he could move even if he wanted to. He shifted slightly to accommodate his cock, which had filled out as Eggsy spanked him, enjoying the burn and the control Eggsy had over him.

Eggsy brushed Dean’s hair back, checking on him silently. Dean’s eyes were closed, a faint relaxed smile on his face. Eggsy smiled, and settled onto the end of the bed, positioning himself above his arse, spreading his cheeks and wafting a hot breath over his crease. Eggsy kissed Dean’s right cheek, lips teasing as they moved over his flesh. His hands kneaded Dean’s thighs, relaxing the muscles even further as he bit down, just hard enough to leave a mark.

Dean’s surprise was sluggish, registering only when Eggsy’s breath stole a gasp from him. He recognized dimly that were he not so delightfully complacent and achingly hard, he might protest when Eggsy was about to do. As it was, he shuffled his legs apart, eager and uninhibited. Dean didn’t even try to hold back the whimper, the groan that escaped him as Eggsy’s teeth scraped over his skin. He’d begun to roll his hips, near imperceptibly; he barely noticed he was doing it. But Eggsy’s hands on his thighs, his mouth hot over Dean’s already burning skin, and the soft sheets beneath him were setting his arousal to a low boil.  

Eggsy gave in at Dean’s wordless pleas, shown by the rocking of his hips and began to drift small kitten licks over his rim. He held Dean’s hips still, working slowly, tantalizingly close to reaching for his own cock and stroking instead, even though he knew this was about Dean.

The moment Eggsy’s tongue touched him, he jolted and whined. He’d never let anyone do this before; he’d never done it before. It was filthy and electrifying and his whole body sizzled from head to toe, which curled as Eggsy’s tongue worked magic. He tried to buck his hips against the pleasure, but Eggsy held him down tight, his evening stubble rubbing against the raw skin of Dean’s ass. The subtle pricking pain traveled up his spine and back down again. Dean laid his head on the pillow, unfolding his arms to press his hands against the headboard.

Eggsy pulled away immediately as Dean reached up. "No, tiger. Arms folded like I said," he ordered, loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean whimpered at the loss, but obeyed, tucking his arms back beneath his head, palms flat against the pillow.

"Good." Eggsy pressed a hand on Dean's lower back for a moment, then went back to work, pressing his tongue flat to cover more area. He moaned at the taste of Dean, musk and earth; dark and overwhelming.

At this point, Dean was nearly continuously gasping and groaning, speechless, but still begging. He felt himself growing a bit tense, but not from anxiety as before, but from the high of ecstasy want to burst forth from him.

Eggsy could feel Dean tensing under him and he pulled away, not wanting him to come. “That’s it,” he soothed, stroking Dean’s back. “Turn over,” he said, helping Dean off his stomach and onto his back.

The sheets were cool and soft, but Dean still hissed as his ass pressed against them. He held his hands out in a silent question, wanting to know exactly how Eggsy wanted him.

Eggsy twined their fingers together for a quick moment, straddling Dean’s waist and carefully pressing their lips together with a soft hum. “Doin’ real good, tiger,” he said and then released him, putting Dean’s hands above his head. He reached back, fetching the soft belt he’d pulled from the hotel robe and tying Dean’s wrists together and looping the belt around the decorative slot in the headboard before securing them. “Nod if you’re comfortable, luv.”

Dean nodded lazily, the sting of being on his back having dulled back into the glowing embers of before. His restraint was soft and plush, and he could still feel Eggsy’s lips on his. It felt like being inside a cloud, how the world was dampened via both his sight and his hearing. If he didn’t know better, he’d wonder if this was what heaven was like.   

“I’ll be right back,” Eggsy promised, cupping his face as he climbed off the bed. He went into the bathroom, quickly cleaning his mouth and washing his hands before going back out. Dean was still on the bed, cock hard and chest flushed. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, tiger,” he said, laying down beside him and taking Dean’s cock in a gentle hand.

Dean arched up into the touch as a shock of pleasure pulsed through him. He moaned, trying to calm himself; Eggsy had made it clear he should move as little as possible.

“Good, Dean. Such a good boy,” Eggsy said, pressing his lips to Dean’s temple. “You like this, don’t you? Like when I touch you, make you feel good. Show you how much I love you.” He began to stroke Dean slowly, hand loose.

Dean nodded with a deep, content sigh. It was more than  _ like _ . This was- it was everything he’d ever been missing his whole life. It was love and compassion and tenderness coupled with a deep passion. Eggsy was supremely talented, no doubt, but it wasn’t the size of his cock or the dexterity of his tongue that made the sex sublime.   

“You’re not going to come yet,” Eggsy said, kissing him again, moving along his jaw line with each kiss. “I’m gonna open you up with just my cock, luv. Fuck you slow and gentle. Nod again if you want that.”

The thought made Dean twitch in Eggsy’s grasp, and he bobbed his head quickly, eager and desperate.

"You really wan' this don't you?" Eggsy said, releasing him. "Wan my cock inside you." He leaned down, kissing Dean, deep and loving as he moved over him, propping himself up on his elbow. 

Dean kissed back, unable to seek the leverage with his hands he would’ve liked, but the pull on his wrists, his helplessness on display, Eggsy looming over him was more than worth it.

"So good for me, tiger," Eggsy murmured, pecking his lips as he pulled away. He reached down, pushing Dean's legs up, bending them to his chest. He tilted his head, kissing Dean's knee cap as he lined up. Eggsy pressed in slow, looking between them as the head of his cock spread Dean open, the muscles resisting for only a moment before he slid in. He paused with a quiet groan, straining to hold from thrusting into Dean, inadvertently hurting him.

Though he was sure not to speak, Dean sighed and moaned his contentment; his pleasure and thrill at how well Eggsy knew what he needed, and how well he delivered it. Instead, Dean took deep, calming breaths to keep himself from being too tense, to avoid as much discomfort as he could. Being opened this way was excruciatingly exhilarant. The stretch was delicious, with just enough burn to keep his climax at bay, but with enough pleasure to keep him hard and wanting. He continued to float, focused on nothing but slow pressure of Eggsy filling him.

Eggsy kept moving, rocking his hips to pull out before pushing back inside until his hips were flush against the backs of  Dean's thighs. He dropped down, bracketing Dean's head with his elbows so he could kiss him again, gently reminding Dean that he was there, that he loved him, that he wouldn’t leave. All the words he could say, but that were better shown.

Dean’s heaving breath roared in his own ears and he suddenly felt Eggsy spread over him, surrounding him, inside him, everywhere. It was powerful, feeling cocooned and safe, and it brought him the edge of his orgasm. Though he was fairly certain he wouldn’t come untouched at Eggsy’s languishing pace, Dean gave a pleading whine.

“Come when you want, luv. I want you to,” Eggsy breathed. “Yes. Come,” he said a bit louder, knowing Dean would hear him, keeping his gentle pace.

Dean rocked his thighs, hoping to encourage Eggsy to go faster. He was teetering on the edge, his cock throbbing between them and he needed more. With a surge, Dean clenched his abdomen, pulling his legs up and hooking them over Eggsy’s shoulders. Eggsy slid back in leisurely; and Dean cried out as Eggsy hit him at a perfect angle.

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh, kissing Dean again. “Yeah, luv. Just like that.” He thrust his hips in a bit harder as a reward, groaning as Dean clenched around him.

It was all he needed. Dean came, the lack of sight and sound meant that his attentions were solely focused on Eggsy, thrusting and dragging inside him, and how his cock pulsed, come splattering over his belly and chest. He lost himself in the intensity of it and slipped, growling a deep, “ _ Fuck _ , Eggsy,” as he came.

Eggsy gasped as Dean came, body tightening around him. He reached forward, pulling Dean’s earplugs away. “Goddamn, tiger. Fuckin’ gorgeous, you know? So good for me.” He tugged the blindfold off next, Dean blinking in the light. “Hey, luv. All right after that?”  

Breathless, Dean just nodded, squinting as he looked up at Eggsy. He smiled widely, “Awesome.”

Eggsy grinned and kissed him again. "I'm glad," he said, still very aware of how they were connected together, Dean's body hot and tight around him. With a regretful sigh, he pulled out, rocking back on his knees. "'M gonna come all over you, an' I want you to watch, tiger." He dropped a hand to himself, beginning to stroke. "See how you make me feel."

Dean groaned as Eggsy slid out, letting his legs stretch out after they’d been tight and taut for some time. He looked down to where Eggsy knelt between his legs and watched him stroke himself. He licked his lips; there was something he found erotic and filthy about being covered in come.

“Yeah, sweetheart, wanna see you come, anywhere you want, mark me up, make me dirty.” He looked Eggsy in the eyes, “Christ, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Eggsy couldn't help but let a small whine escape him at the look in Dean's eyes, his cock jumping. He stroked faster, tipping his head back with a groan. "Yeah, tiger. Gonna clean you up after. Use my tongue."

Dean spread his legs a bit father, wanting Eggsy as close as he could get. “I’ve already made a mess of myself, you gonna lap us both up?” he asked breathlessly. The thought of the two of them mingling together on Eggsy’s tongue began to stoke the embers of arousal yet again, though his cock was still sated and spent.

"Fuck yeah. Gonna taste so good," Eggsy panted, stroking faster. The sight of Dean, spread out underneath him was sending sparks down his spine. He bit his lip, groaning as he watched Dean, saw the come splattered over his chest and belly, knowing he had put it there. “Talk to me, tiger. ‘M so close.”

“Fuckin’ look at you,” Dean murmured appreciatively, “Mouth like goddamned sin, the way you kiss, how fuckin’ filthy you can whisper in my ear, taking my cock down your throat. But fuck, you can take anything from me, couldn’t believe you could pin me to a fuckin’ wall like you did, press me up against the brick, pound me damned near senseless, like it was nothing. Like when you tie me down, fuck me open wide, fuck my throat, taking what you want ‘cause you know it’s what I need.” Dean watched his words wash over Eggsy, frantically close to coming.

Eggsy fought to keep his eyes open as his orgasm rode up and washed over him. He moaned at the wet, filthy sounds of his come dripping down over his fist and onto Dean.

He moved, leaning down over Dean and licking a clean swath over his hip. He kept moving, taking Dean's soft cock in his mouth and suckling until it was slick with spit but clean. "Fuckin' taste so good tiger."

That goddamned tongue made Dean squirm, oversensitive from his orgasm. Watching Eggsy clean him up made him buck, made his hips roll, the strong line of Eggsy’s jaw teasing over his cock, and that adoring but almost arrogant look in his eyes, and Dean knew this was it for him. That it’d taken him over thirty years to find Eggsy; if Eggsy left him tomorrow, he’d never feel about anyone the way he felt about Eggsy.

“Always gonna be you,” Dean said, mostly to himself, as he tipped his head back.

"Always gonna be me?" Eggsy asked, biting gently on Dean's left nipple, tongue swirling around the tender bud. He smirked and dipped down to lap just above Dean's belly button.

Dean picked his head up, realizing he’d spoken aloud, and smirked. “Think you’ve ruined me for anyone else,” he attempted to cover up with a joke. “Guess you made it to the top of the ten.”

"Tha's real good, tiger. Cause you're number one on my list," Eggsy said, meeting his eyes. "You understand what I'm sayin'? Gonna be...jus' love you so much." He said, changing his mind about bringing up his departure.

Dean’s expression softened, “If you’re talking that list; you’re the only one on it.” He realized belatedly that his hips were starting to roll again as Eggsy kissed and nibbled at his chest, and tried to hold himself back to make sure Eggsy understood the depth of his statement.

"My list only has one slot," Eggsy said, pushing his palm flat over Dean's heart and falling silent as he felt the distant thudding pattern. He shook his head and smiled guiltily at Dean after a few moments. "Jus' you, tiger." He cleared his throat. "You're clean. 'Cept for right here." He took his finger and swiped up the last bit of come from where it was hiding near Dean's right thigh and held it to Dean's lips.

As Dean's tongue darted out to clean it off, Eggsy moaned. "You know wha'? We should still make use of tha' shower. Jus' to be sure." He reached out, untying Dean and rubbing his wrists lovingly. "C'mon. I think we can behave if we share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Seattle, part one! Stay tuned for the next few parts of the series. Updates next week! Subscribe to the series so you don't miss anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit us on Tumblr at [Hums-Happily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com) and [PhiPiOhSum475](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> We've now started a new blog for this ship at [DeanAndEggsy](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com).


End file.
